Wolfsbanntrank
by AnnyAn
Summary: Abgeschlossen Was alles passieren kann, wenn man zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort ist. Oder ist es doch der richtige Ort zur richtigen Zeit...? HGRL
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alle Personen aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. 

Dies ist meine erste Story, darum seid bitte gnädig mit eurer Beurteilung.

Wer Probleme damit hat Rechtschreibfehler und fehlende Interpunktionszeichen zu überlesen sollte gar nicht erst weiter lesen, den Anderen wünsche ich viel spaß.

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine stand vor Professor Remus Lupins Tür die zu seinen Privaträumen führte mit einem Becher des noch heißen Wolfsbanntrankes.

Zu Anfang ihres letzten Schuljahres in Hogwarts hat Professor Dumbledore sie und Professor Snape zu sich gerufen und ihnen seinen neuesten Beschluss mitgeteilt. Professor Snape sollte Hermine die Zubereitung des Wolfsbanntrankes beibringen. Hermine war in Hogwarts die beste Schülerin in dem Fach Zaubertränke und da sie auch seit dem fünften Schuljahr in einige Geheimnisse des Phönix-Ordens eingeweiht war hielt Professor Dumbledore es für nützlich ihr die Zubereitung des Wolfsbanntrankes zu lernen.

Vor allem da Professor Lupin seit diesem Jahr, wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete und es zu gefährlich wäre, wenn nur Professor Snape über die Zubereitung dieses Trankes Bescheid wusste, was wäre wenn er bei seiner Spionagetätigkeit bei Voldemort aufgehalten wird und Professor Lupin dadurch nicht rechtzeitig seinen Trank bekommen würde.

Beim ersten Mal durfte sie Professor Snape nur zusehen aber diesmal durfte sie für ihn schon die verschiedensten Zutaten für den Trank vorbereiten und jetzt hatte er sie zu Professor Lupin mit dem fertigen Trank geschickt. Hermine wusste, dass Professor Snape noch immer Angst vor Professor Lupin hatte, wenn er so kurz vor einer Verwandlung stand. Sie wusste auch das es bis zum Aufgang des Vollmondes nicht mehr lange dauerte und es höchste Zeit war das Professor Lupin seinen Trank bekam.

Beherzt klopfte sie an die Tür.

oooooooo

Remus J. Lupin kam gerade unter der Dusche hervor als er es an der Türe klopfen hörte. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, nicht nur nach einer Verwandlung zu Duschen, sondern auch davor. Obwohl er mit Hilfe des Wolfsbanntranks nicht mehr wie früher über die Länder und in den Wäldern herumstreunte um Schrecken zu verbreiten, sondern sich in seinem Zimmer zusammenrollte und den Beginn des neuen Tages abwarten konnte, gab ihm das Ritual des duschen trotzdem irgendwie ein sicheres Gefühl, er wusste selber nicht warum.

Als er es an der Türe klopfen hörte schnappte er sich nur seine Boxershorts zog sie sich schnell an und begab sich zur Tür. Er wusste, so kurz vor seiner Verwandlung würde sich niemand in seine Nähe wagen und das vor der Türe nur Severus mit dem Wolfsbanntrank stehen konnte. Er war in der Lage, mit seinen für die Nacht bereits geschärften Wehrwolfssinne den Gestank des Trankes durch die Türe bis hierher zu riechen.

Um so näher er der Tür kam um so seltsamer wurde aber der Geruch, außer dem Wolfsbanntrank witterte er auf einmal auch noch einen anderen, feineren, süßeren Geruch. Ein Duft der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam und doch ganz anders war. Ein Geruch, der ihm an Hermine Granger erinnerte aber doch nicht ganz der ihrer war. Er wusste das Severus mit Hermine zusammen arbeitete, vielleicht brachten die Gerüche von Severus, Hermine und den Wolfsbanntrank seine Sinne etwas durcheinender, kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die Türe.

oooooooo

Hermines Augen wurden groß als sich die Türe öffnete und sie Professor Lupin vor sich sah mit nichts als roten Boxershorts bekleidet. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen bloßen Füßen über seine schlanken Beine, seine muskulöse glatte Brust und seinen langen nassen Haaren zu seinen Augen, die sie genauso entsetzt ansahen wie ihre ihn.

Hermine erlangte dank des heißen Bechers in ihrer Hand als erstes wieder die Fassung, sie senkte den Blick auf den Becher.

„Professor bitte der Becher ist sehr heiß", dabei nahm sie immer abwechselnd die linke und die rechte Hand vom Becher.

Doch statt dass Professor Lupin ihr den Becher abnahm, so wie sie es erwartet hatte, trat er zur Seite um Hermine herein zu lassen. Hermine überlegte nur kurz, zu heiß war der Becher, sie trat ein um den heißen Wolfsbanntrank auf den Tisch der sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand abzustellen und blies auf ihre leicht verbrannten Finger.

Professor Lupin schloss hinter ihr, noch immer geistesabwesend die Tür. Er sog den Duft, der im entgegen wehte als sie an ihm vorbei rauschte tief ein. Ihr Duft war sehr intensiv, süß, verlockend und schien sein Gehirn auszuschalten und durch sein Blut auf direktem Weg in seine Leisten zu fahren.

Was war hier los, er kannte Hermine seit vier Jahren, seit ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjahr und er hatte nie etwas anderes als das Kind von damals in ihr gesehen. Warum erregte ihm nun ihr Duft so, der Duft den sie ausströmte schürte in ihm das Verlangen sie besitzen zu wollen, ihre Augen, die dunklen Locken, das Verlangen sie zu berühren schien ihm so dringend, als wenn sein Leben davon abhing. Er trat auf sie zu und sog noch einmal den Geruch der von ihr ausging tief ein.

Hermine blickte zu Professor Lupin empor, er war so anders als sonst, sein Puls schien schneller zu gehen, ebenso wie seine Atmung, seine Augen glitzerten auf seltsame Weise. Irgendwie war die Ausstrahlung die von ihm ausging beängstigend aber trotzt alldem verspürte Hermine keine Angst ihn gegenüber, seine Veränderung musste wohl an der nahe bevorstehenden Verwandlung liegen. Sie sah ihm mit großen Augen an, „Professor Snape sagt, sie sollen den Trank trinken so lange er noch heiß ist, Professor Lupin."

Ihre Stimme klang in seine Ohren, wie die süßeste Melodie, er war sich sicher noch nie eine so erotische Stimme gehört zu haben wie die ihre. Er sah von ihr auf den Becher herab der neben Ihr auf den Tisch stand, er griff danach und stürzte den heißen Inhalt in einem Zuge seine Kehle hinunter um danach gleich wieder in ihre Augen zu sehen.

oooooooo

Hermine war gefangen von seinem seltsamen Blick der auf ihr ruhte. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Professor Lupin den Wolfsbanntrank trank ohne das er sich anschließend vor Ekel schüttelte, sein Blick schienen ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu sehen, seine Augen hatten heute einen eigentümlichen goldenen Glanz und schienen eine hypnotische Wirkung auf sie auszuüben, denn irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht in der Lage sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.

Plötzlich griff er nach ihr, mit einer Hand auf ihrem Hinterkopf und der Anderen um ihre Taille zog er sie eng an sich und presste hart seine Lippen auf die ihren. Hermine erstarrte, was tat er da, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde sein Kuss sanfter und seine Zunge strich leicht über ihre Lippen.

Als seine Finger plötzlich über ihre Rippen strichen, schnappte sie überraschter nach Luft, doch der kurze Augenblick des überrascht seins genügte Professor Lupin um flink seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen und ihren Zähnen in ihren Mund gleiten zu lassen.

Hermine spürte wie seine Zunge sich in ihrem Mund vorsichtig bewegte, wie sie über ihren Gaumen strich, wie sie vorsichtig gegen ihre Zunge stupste um sie zu animieren sich ihm anzuschließen und seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Hermine, die noch immer erstarrt in Lupins Armen hing wusste nicht wie es kam aber langsam schloss sie ihre Augen, ihr Körper begann sich zu entspannen und zaghaft erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Lag es an seinem fordernden Kuss der so süß schmeckte, seinem seltsamen Blick der so voll von Lust war, den Gesprächen im Mädchenschlafsaal die sich in letzter Zeit nur mehr um Sex zu drehen schienen oder an der ganzen Situation die gefährlich und zugleich erregend war, sie wusste es nicht aber sie lies nun ihrerseits ihre Hände in Professor Lupins Haar gleiten um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen und begann seinen Kuss nun leidenschaftlich und stürmisch zu erwidern.

oooooooo

Da sie sich nun ihrerseits eng an ihm drängte und seinem Kuss bereitwillig entgegen kam, war es für ihm nicht mehr nötig sie fest zu halten und somit lies er seine Hände verlangend über ihren Körper wanden und er war erstaunt welch frauliche Kurven er an ihr ertasten konnte, er wollte sie sehen, wollte sie sehen so wie Gott sie erschaffen hatte.

Hermine wusste nicht wie und wann es geschehen war aber plötzlich stand sie fast nackt vor ihm und seine Hände kneteten fordernd ihre Brüste, während er ihre wilden Küsse noch für keine Sekunde unterbrochen hatte.

Ihren Umhang, Bluse und BH hatte er achtlos über das Sofa neben ihnen geworfen, ihr Rock lag um ihre Füße herum am Boden. Hermine der es seltsam vorkam in Slip, Socken und Schuhen vor ihm zu stehen, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und zog mit einem Fuß den Socken des jeweils anderen herunter bis sie tatsächlich nur mehr im Slip vor ihm stand. Sie presste sich noch enger an ihn, ihre Hände strichen sanft über seinen Rücken, seine Haut unter ihren Fingern schienen in Flammen zu stehen. An ihren Bauch fühlte sie etwas sehr heißes, hartes, pulsierendes und vor allem etwas sehr großes, sie spürte wie ihre Erregung immer mehr gesteigert wurde und das sie es kaum erwarten konnte dieses große, heiße, harte Etwas mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

oooooooo

Remus der an Hand der Bewegungen ihrer Hände die über seinen nackten Oberkörper stetig nach unten zum Rand seiner Boxweshorts glitten und den süßen kleinen Seufzer die sie in seinen Mund stöhnte bemerkte, dass sie genauso wie er immer erregter wurde stieß ein leisen knurren aus, hob sie ohne den Kuss zu beenden hoch, Hermines Beine schlossen sich sofort um seine Taille und ihre Hände krallten sich in sein Haar, er trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich mit ihr auf sein Bett gleiten.

Zum ersten Mal unterbrach er den Kuss um sie anzusehen, aus der kleinen Granger war tatsächlich eine wunderschöne Frau geworden. Ihre Lippen waren durch ihr intensives küssen leicht geschwollen und dunkel rot, sie hatte hoch angesetzte feste und sehr üppige Brüste, die er in den weiten Umhängen nie bemerkt hatte, einen flachen Bauch und wunderschön geformte lange Beine. Ihre Haut war milchig weiß und ihre Brustwarzen hoben sich dunkel von ihrer hellen Haut ab.

Er strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über ihre Nippel, die steil aufgerichtet waren. Er senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die ihren und lies seine Zunge wieder in ihren Mund eintauchen, diesmal brauchte Hermine nicht den kleinsten Moment um den Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. Remus löste sich aber nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Kuss um mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge Hermines Hals zu erkunden, mit kleinen Küssen bahnte er sich einen Weg bis hinab zu ihren Brüsten.

Dort angekommen leckte er sanft über eine ihrer Brustwarzen, dann nahm er sie in seinem Mund und begann daran sanft zu saugen während er ihre andere Brustwarze mit sanftem Druck zwischen seinen Finger zwirbelte.

oooooooo

Hermines Atem ging schneller, sie biss sich auf die Lippen und bog ihren Oberkörper durch um ihre Brüste noch näher zu ihm zu bringen, er bewegte seine Hand nun abwärts und strich über ihren flachen Bauch, kurz fuhr er dem Bund ihres Slips nach um dann seine Hand in ihr Höschen gleiten zu lassen, und seine Finger durch ihre seidigen Locken zu ziehen. Als er merkte, dass sie anfing leicht ihre Beine zu spreizen, lies er seine Finger tiefer gleiten. An ihrem Lustpunkt angekommen fing er leicht an ihre Klitoris zu massieren, er lächelte als er hörte wie Hermine die Luft einzog um danach laut aufzukeuchen.

Er lies seine Finger weiter nach unten wandern, erforschte jede Falte ihrer Weiblichkeit. Sie war so nass, dass zwei seine Finger wie von selbst bis zum Anschlag in sie glitten. Immer wieder zog er seine Finger zurück um sie danach wieder tief in sie gleiten zu lassen.

Als er merkte wie sie sich unter lautem Stöhnen seinem Rhythmus anpasste unterbrach er sein Fingerspiel. Er zog seine Hand aus ihrem Slip und betrachtete seine Finger die sich vor kurzem noch in ihrem hitzigen Körper befanden und nun nass durch ihren Saft glänzten, er roch an ihnen und steckte sie in den Mund, genau das war der Geruch der sie für ihn so unwiderstehlich machte und ihr Geschmack war so süß. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sämtliche seiner Sinne in seinem Kopf explodieren.

Es gab nur mehr ein Ziel für ihn, nichts anderes zählte mehr und wenn es das Letzte wäre was er tun würde, er musste sich in ihr tief versenken. Mit fahrigen Händen begann er ihr den Slip auszuziehen und versuchte zur selben Zeit seine Boxershorts los zu werden. Seine Erektion war so schmerzhaft hart, war so prall mit Blut gefüllt, dass das Unternehmen ‚Boxershorts ausziehen' gar nicht so leicht war.

Als er es endlich, mit Hilfe von Hermine geschafft hatte, die zwei lästig gewordenen Stoffstücke loszuwerden, für ihm schien es eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, positionierte er sich zwischen ihren bereits weit gespreizten Beine. Sein steif aufgerichteter Penis schien sich wie von alleine an ihre Öffnung zu begeben.

Er lies sich auf Hermine gleiten, er wollte sie dabei ganz nahe an sich spüren. Sanft strich er ihr eine schweißnasse Locke aus ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie.

Hermine hob ihr Becken leicht an, um die Spitze seiner harten Erektion die sie an ihrer Öffnung spürte, in den richtigen Winkel zu positionieren, sah ihn nun mit flehendem Blick an und stöhnte nur ein Wort: „Bitte ..."

Remus konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurück halten, ihre flehen war einfach zu viel für ihn und mit all seine Kraft stieß er zu.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Gehirn noch leerer werden konnte als es schon war, aber als er sich so tief in ihrer heißen Enge befand schien ihm sein ganzer Kopf nur mehr mit weißem Licht gefüllt, wie durch einen dichten Nebel hörte er Hermines lautes Stöhnen als er sich immer wieder tief und hart in ihr versenkte.

Nur am Rande bekam er mit wie sich Hermines stöhnen in kleine spitze Schreie änderten, wie sich ihre Muskeln mehrmals um ihn zusammenzogen, wie sich ihr Körper zuerst aufbäumte und sich dann in wilden ekstatischen Zuckungen unter ihm wand.

Remus war viel zu sehr mit seinem eigenen Orgasmus beschäftigt der sich mit aller Gewallt aufbaute. Er stieß noch zweimal besonders tief und fest zu, bevor er sich verkrampfte, ein Schauer zog sich über seinem Körper als er sich heiß in ihr entlud.

Erschöpft lies er sich auf sie fallen und verbarg seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge, nur für ein paar Sekunden, als er halbwegs wieder zu Atem gekommen war wollte er sich von ihr rollen aber als sie merkte das er ihren Körper verlassen wollte, schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Taille und schloss ihre Arme um seinen Hals und flüsterte ihm leise und atemlos ins Ohr „Bitte bleib noch"

Er stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen am Bett ab um ihren Körper nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zu belasten und begann sie zu küssen. Nicht fordernd, sondern sanft und leicht zur Beruhigung, um die vorher aufgebaute Lust langsam abbauen zu lassen.

Erst als er merkte das Hermines und sein Puls und Atmung sich halbwegs wieder dem Normalzustand näherten, er an ihren Augen sah wie sich die Schleier des Orgasmus sich langsam klärten und ihr Klammergriff der ihm fest an sie presste nach lies und sich schließlich von ihm löste, lies er sich neben ihr auf den Rücken aufs Bett gleiten. Hermine schmiegte sich an seine Seite und er schloss den Arm um sie und streichelte sie sanft, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich schon einmal in seinem Leben so wohl, so erfüllt und einfach gut gefühlt zu haben.

oooooooo

Hermine lag eng an ihren Professor geschmiegt, ihr Kopf lag an seiner Brust und sie fühlte wie sie langsam ins Land der Träume glitt.

Im Halbschlaf konnte sie etwas fühlte, ein vibrieren, ein leises Grollen das immer lauter wurde bis es schließlich zu einem lauten Knurren wurde, kämpfte sich aus Professor Lupins Brust und gleich darauf schien sich sein Körper zu verkrampfen, sie sah zu ihm auf. Aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen sah er sie an, die Iris seiner Augen hatten eine intensive gelbe Färbung angenommen.

Er stieß sie von sich, wieder zur Besinnung gekommen herrschte er sie mit heiserer Stimme an. „Hermine, verlasse sofort das Zimmer und schließ die Tür, nimm deine Sachen und lauf so schnell du kannst. Wir sprechen morgen über das was hier passiert ist."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine das es draußen schon dämmerte, sie brauchte keine Sekunde zum überlegen, sie sprang aus dem Bett, rannte aus dem Zimmer und schloss schnell die Türe. Sie konnte noch hören wie Professor Lupin einen Verschlusszauber über die Türe legte, bevor ein lautes stöhnen, ein unmenschliches Knurren und schließlich ein grausiges Heulen zu vernehmen war.

Hermine schlüpfte nur schnell in ihren Umhang, schnappte ihre restlichen Sachen und verlies Professor Lupins Räume, sie rannte so schnell sie konnte den Gang hinunter bis zu der nächsten allgemein zugänglichen Mädchentoiletten. Dort schloss sie sich in eine Kabine ein und setzte sich aufs Klo um ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen bevor sie begann sich langsam anzuziehen.

Was war da gerade passiert, sie hatte an Professor Lupin nie in dieser Art gedacht, hatte nie den Mann in ihm gesehen. Ja, sie hatte für ihn geschwärmt aber nur weil er einer der besten Lehrer und einer der nettesten Männer war die sie je kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte doch noch nie für ältere Männer geschwärmt, also was war da gerade passiert.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Hermines Gesicht, es war nicht das erste Mal das sie mit einem Mann auf diese Art zusammen war. Ihr erstes Mal war furchtbar und sie hatte daraufhin sofort mit Victor Schluss gemacht, nur damit er ja nicht auf den Gedanken kam dies noch einmal mit ihr zu wiederholen und letztes Jahr hatte sie eine Affäre mit Steve einem Rawenclaws der einen Jahrgang über ihr war.

Der Sex mit Steve war, ja wie sollte man das nennen, er war nett, ja das war das richtige Wort. Sie war zwar nie zum Orgasmus gekommen aber Steve gab sich immerhin Mühe und es war nett aber mehr als hin und wieder ein angenehmes Ziehen hatte sie nie gespürt.

Orgasmen kannte sie bis jetzt nur durch die nächtlichen Aktivitäten ihrer Hände und diese Klitoralen-Orgasmen waren super aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem was sie gerade ein paar Zimmer weiter erlebt hatte.

Sie musste in die Bibliothek, vielleicht hatte das ganze etwas mit Professor Lupins Wehrwolfdasein zu tun.

oooooooo

Im Schlafzimmer von Remus Lupin stand ein Großer Wolf am Fenster und blickte zum Mond und lies sein schauriges Heulen hören. Nach einer Zeit drehte er sich vom Fenster weg ein süßer Duft drang an seine Nase, er trottete um das Bett herum, bis er zu dem Ort kam, wo Hermines Slip lag, er schnüffelte kurz daran nahm dann das Höschen mit seinen Zähnen auf und sprang aufs Bett. Er rollte sich am Bett zusammen und bettete seinen Kopf auf Hermines Slip. Fast sah es so aus als würde der Wolf genießerisch den Duft der von ihrem Slip ausging einatmen, er schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo


	2. Kapitel 2

So, erst einmal vielen lieben Dank für eure lieben Reviews, ich wusste ja gar nicht wie süchtig man danach werden kann. Ich glaube ich muss mich bei all denen entschuldigen, deren Werke ich schwarz gelesen habe und ich gelobe Besserung.

_**Wolfsbanntrank** _

**Kapitel 2**

Remus stand am Fenster seines Büros und sah auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es war bereits Nachmittag und er hatte einen Hauselfen nach Hermine geschickt. Nervös ging er auf und ab, wie sollte er dem Mädchen nur begreiflich machen was da gestern passiert ist.

Er selber verstand es erst seit er in einem seiner Bücher nachgelesen hatte. Dieses Buch hatte er vor einigen Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen.

Ein Buch mit dem Titel _"**Ein Leben nach dem Biss** und was sie über ihre neuen Sinne wissen sollten"_. Geschrieben wurde dieses Buch von einem gewissen Dr. Wolfgang Isegrim, einem Deutschen der im Erwachsenen Alter von einem Wehrwolf gebissen wurde und danach intensive Studien darüber betrieben hatte.

Er hatte dieses Buch nie gelesen, er war der Meinung genug über das Leben als Wehrwolfs zu wissen aber das was letzte Nacht geschehen war, war ihm noch nie passiert.

Merlin sei Dank, hatte Isegrim diesen Zustand in dem er sich gestern befunden hatte zwei ganze Kapitel in seinem Buch mit den Untertiteln _"Paarungsverhalten des gemeinen Wehrwolfs"_ und _"Der Partner fürs Leben"_ gewidmet und jetzt war er etwas schlauer.

Obwohl er auf Hermine gewartet hatte, zuckte er zusammen als es plötzlich an der Türe klopfte.

oooooooo

Hermine ging nervös vor Lupins Büro auf und ab, er hatte sie durch Dobby in sein Büro bestellt und nun war sie da, ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals hinauf.

Sie hatte gestern den ganzen Abend in der Bibliothek verbracht und sie war sich jetzt im Klaren darüber was und wieso dies gestern passiert ist. Sie wusste auch, dass er keine Schuld hatte an dem kleinen Intermezzo, trotzdem war es ihr peinlich ihm jetzt gegenüber zu treten, obwohl sie darüber froh sein sollte, dass ihr erstes Treffen „danach" nicht im Unterricht stattfindet. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte an.

Als sie seine Stimme hörte wie sie „Ja, bitte" sagte, gab es ihr einen Stich der ihr durch den ganzen Körper fuhr. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Professor Lupin stand am Fenster und sie bemerkte durch sein zaghaftes Lächeln, dass er wahrscheinlich genauso nervös war wie sie.

„Hermine, komm doch bitte herein und setz dich", er deutete auf den Sessel der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

Zügig ging Hermine zum Sessel und lies sich vorsichtig darauf nieder den kleinen stechenden Schmerz ignorierend der von ihren gemeinsamen gestrigen Aktivitäten zeugte, denn sie war froh darüber sich setzen zu können um ihre zitternde Knie zu entlasten. Sie blickte ihm nicht an, sondern hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf ihre Hände die sie in ihren Schoß gebettet hatte.

Remus lies sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegen über, hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Er sah sie an, wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Sie verströmte noch immer diesen verführerischen Duft, obwohl er nicht mehr ganz so intensiv war, auch seine geschärften Sinne hatten jetzt nach Vollmond angefangen sich wieder abzubauen.

Dennoch bemerkte er, dass sein Körper sehr wohl noch immer auf ihren Geruch reagierte, gestern waren seine animalischen Instinkte schon viel zu dominant um den zu wiederstehen.

Er räusperte sich: „Hermine, das was gestern da geschehen ist, ...," er stockte und dann brach es aus ihm heraus: „Gott, es tut mir so leid"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, sie sah die Verzweiflung darin und die Selbstvorwürfe. Seine Augen hatten wieder ihre normale Farbe angenommen, samtig braun ruhten sie auf ihr.

„Professor, sie konnten nichts dafür", sie sah wie er sie erstaunt ansah.

„Ich war gestern noch in der Bibliothek und habe nachgelesen was da zwischen uns abgelaufen ist."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er fragte sich was wohl an dem Tag geschehen würde, wenn Hermine Granger einmal keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen in einem Buch finden würde.

„Dann weist du auch, das es nur einen Grund gibt warum ich gestern..., nun ja, nennen wir es einmal so..., ausgerastet bin?"

Hermine senkte wieder ihren Kopf eine leichte röte überzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich glaube schon."

Remus war es etwa peinlich aber er musste mit ihr darüber sprechen, sie musste verstehen und sie mussten sich gemeinsam über mögliche Konsequenzen klar werden.

„Hermine, kann es sein, dass du zurzeit deine fruchtbaren Tage hast?" Auch Remus Wangen färbten sich leicht Rosa. „Wenn es so wäre, dann wäre das die Erklärung für das Alles. Durch den so nahen Vollmond waren meine animalischen Sinne schon so stark ausgeprägt, dass ich reagiert habe wie ein Hund auf eine ..." Remus stoppte seinen Redeschwall, Shit der Vergleich musste sie zwangsläufig verletzen.

Doch Hermine nickte und vollendete seinen Satz: „...läufige Hündin. Ja, zu dem Schluss bin ich gestern in der Bibliothek auch gekommen."

Remus war erleichtert, dass Hermine keine dieser gezierten Frauen war die jede nicht ganz so korrekte Ausdrucksweise empörte, sondern wie er in der Lage war die Dinge auf einem einfachen Punkt zu bringen.

Er schloss die Augen, atmete noch einmal tief durch. Es half nichts er musste es ihr einfach sagen und in all seiner Verzweiflung brach er aus ihm heraus: „Oh Gott, Hermine ich habe keinen Verhütungszauber über uns gelegt."

Hermine schmunzelte: „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht, ich habe in der Bibliothek auch diesbezüglich nachgeschlagen und habe einen Zauber gefunden den man bis zu zehn Stunden "danach" anwenden kann. Professor, bitte machen sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen."

Remus nickte, er war erleichtert einen Punkt von seiner Liste streichen zu können, also auf zum Nächsten.

oooooooo

Er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt wie vorsichtig sie sich hingesetzt hatte und das sie seit dem Beginn ihres Gespräches ihr Gewicht mindestens viermal von einer Seite auf die Andere verlagert hatte, das Sitzen auf dem harten Sessel schien ihr einiges Unbehagen zu bereiten.

War es möglich, dass sie bis gestern noch Jungfrau gewesen war. Er fühlte das nächste beklemmende Gefühl hochsteigen. Bitte alles nur das nicht. Er hatte gestern zwar nichts davon bemerkt, aber ganz ehrlich er hätte es auch nicht bemerkt, wenn ganz Hogwarts über ihn eingestürzt wäre.

„Ich muss unbedingt etwas wissen", er sah ihr jetzt wieder direkt in die Augen, „war es dein ..., ich meine du warst doch nicht noch..." Gott, warum viel es ihm so schwer sie direkt zu fragen. O.K. die Frage war sehr intim für ein Schüler-Lehrer Verhältnis aber taten sie gestern nicht noch viel intimeres? Er sah Hermine hilfesuchend an, musste er es wirklich aussprechen?

Plötzlich sah er in Hermines Gesicht das Verständnis aufkeimen. „Oh", sie lächelte: „Nein, nein es war nicht mein erstes Mal."

Remus blies die Luft aus, die er unbewusst angehalten hat: „Das ist gut. Weißt du, das erste Mal sollte in Liebe geschehen und nicht so." Er lächelte unsicher, als sie aber just in diesem Moment wieder auf ihrem Sessel hin und her rutschte sah er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauern an.

Hermines Wangen nahmen eine tiefe rote Färbung an als sie begriff warum er diese Frage gestellt hatte und mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln flüsterte sie: „Es war gestern nur ein klein wenig heftig." Verlegen senkte sie ihren Blick.

oooooooo

Lange Zeit sprach keiner von Beiden ein Wort. Remus betrachtete Hermine, wie sie vor ihm mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm saß, wieso hatte er vorher nie ihre langen Wimpern bemerkt, die ihre wunderschönen sanften Augen umrandeten, ihren sinnlich geschwungenen Mund, den er gestern kosten durfte und da war dann auch noch der Duft der sie umgab. Es wäre so einfach dem drängen seines Körpers nachzugeben und sie in seine Arme zu schließen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf als wollte er die Bilder von Hermine, wie sie sich unter ihm wand und leise stöhnte, wie sie auf jede seiner Berührungen reagierte, mit gewallt vertreiben. Ein Schauer überkam ihm, er stand auf wand sich von ihr ab und ging zum Fenster.

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, weil ich nicht weis ob ich nachher noch dazu komme oder ob man mich noch lässt. Ich werde natürlich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, ihm alles gestehen und ihn meine Kündigung vorlegen."

Hermine sah ihm groß an: „Das können sie nicht tun, sie können nicht einfach kündigen."

„Hermine", er drehte sich von Fenster wieder zu ihr. „Ich bin dein Lehrer, das gestern hätte nicht passieren dürfen." Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, wie kurz davor er noch vor ein paar Minuten war wieder die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Aber sie können doch nichts dafür, an allen bin doch nur ich schuld." Er sah wie Tränen in ihren Augen begannen zu glitzern.

„Du?" Er sah sie verständnislos an. „Wie kommst du darauf dass du die Schuld dafür trägst?"

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihm schuldbewusst an und flüsterte: „Weil ich schuld bin. Sie waren schon viel zu nah an der Verwandlung, sie konnten sich nicht dagegen wehren aber ich, ich habe diese Ausrede nicht, ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich hätte einen klaren Kopf behalten sollen, ich hätte gehen sollen, ich hätte...", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „ich weis nicht aber es war so erregend und..., ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht."

Das Begehren seines Körpers, war angesichts ihrer Verzweiflung plötzlich verschwunden, er wollte sie nur mehr schützen und ihr die Schuldgefühle nehmen. Er trat auf sie zu und ging vor ihr in die Knie, mit seinen Daumen strich er ihr die Träne von ihren Wangen die sich aus ihren Augen gekämpft hat.

„Hermine, glaub mir du hast keine Schuld", er lächelte sie an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Kannst du dich an den Moment erinnern, als ich dir tief in die Augen sah?" Hermine nickte leicht. „Siehst du, bei uns Wehrwölfen ist das ähnlich wie bei Schlangen, die ihre Opfer mit den Augen so hypnotisieren das es ihnen unmöglich ist sich zu bewegen. Gott, Hermine glaub mir, du hattest nicht die geringste Chance."

oooooooo

Er hatte noch immer seine Hände an ihrem Kopf und seine Daumen strichen unablässig leicht über ihre Wangen, plötzlich spürte Hermine wie sein Blick intensiver, eindringlicher wurde. Sie hatte wieder das Gefühl als würde er tief in ihr inneres sehen können, in ihr machte sich wieder diese aufregende Verwirrung breit, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte und plötzlich sah sie wieder den goldenen Schimmer in seinen Augen.

Remus bemerkte wie er ihren Duft wieder intensiver wahr nahm, sein Verlangen nach ihr sich wieder an die Oberfläche kämpfte, wie er wieder begann sich in den tiefen ihrer Augen zu verlieren. Erschrocken nahm er die Hände von ihr, stand auf und eilte wieder zum Fenster, stützte sich auf dem Fensterbrett auf und versuchte seinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Siehst du was ich meine?"

Der Verlust seiner Hände, seiner Augen waren wie ein Schock für sie und sie versuchte krampfhaft wieder ihr klares Denken zu aktivieren und nach einiger Zeit sagte sie: „Ja, ich verstehe jetzt was du meinst." Sie atmete tief durch, straffte ihren Körper, stand auf und ging zu ihm. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und wollte ihm berühren aber als sie merkte wie er vor ihr zurück zuckte unterlies sie es, sie stand neben ihm und starrte wie er aus dem Fenster.

„Du kannst Hogwarts trotzdem nicht so einfach verlassen, ob direkt oder indirekt, ich möchte nicht schuld sein das Hogwarts den besten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verliert den wir seit Jahren hatten."

Ihre Stimme klang jetzt sehr nüchtern und bestimmt: „Remus, dieses Fach ist wichtiger als alles Andere, überhaupt für Schüler wie mich, die aus Muggel-Familien stammen, wir stehen im Zentrum der Angriffe und wir müssen in der Lage sein uns und unsere Familien zu schützen. Wenn du kündigst wird es vermutlich Wochen oder Monate dauern bis Dumbledore einen Ersatz findet, das können wir uns nicht leisten. Nicht in Zeiten wie diesen." Sie seufzte, drehte sich um und nahm wieder auf ihrem Sessel platz.

Remus drehte sich um und nahm wieder ihr gegenüber platz, er schloss kurz seine Augen, nickte und sprach dann: „Gut, ich werde dir nichts versprechen aber ich werde vorerst auch nicht mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen."

Hermine wirkte erleichtert: „Danke Professor." Sie stand auf um das Büro zu verlassen, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr das Alles zu viel wurde. Als sie schon die Hand an der Türklinke hatte räusperte sich Remus und sprach sie nochmals an: „Hermine, ich hab dich noch gar nicht gefragt wie es dir geht?"

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an: „Danke Professor, mir geht es gut machen sie sich bitte keine Sorgen." Und als sie sich wieder zur Türe drehte fügte sie, nach einer kleinen Pause noch ein, „Es war sehr schön gestern", hinzu um danach schnell sein Büro zu verlassen.

oooooooo

Als Remus wieder alleine war in seinem Büro lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Irgendwie war dieses Gespräch nicht so gelaufen wie er es sich vorgestellt hat, eigentlich wollte er ihr eine Hilfe sein das ganze zu verstehen, aber irgendwie kam es ihm so vor als wäre das ganze eher umgekehrt verlaufen.

Er hoffte nur, dass Isegrim in seinem Buch nicht mit allem Recht hatte aber wenn doch wäre es vielleicht besser wenn er doch Hogwarts verlassen würde.

Er würde erst einmal abwarten, sich von ihr fernhalten und dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nicht nochmals passiert.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo


	3. Kapitel 3

Vielen Dank an alle die so lieb reviewrt haben, ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch. Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher aber um so mehr ich daran herum gefeilt habe um so unsicherer wurde ich, darum habe ich es jetzt kurzentschlossen hochgeladen und hoffe das Beste.

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 3**

Hermine saß auf der Reservebank am Rande des Quidditch-Feld, warum hatte sie sich nur von den Jungs dazu überreden lassen ihnen beim Training zu zusehen. Sie zitterte vor Kälte, jetzt ende Oktober war es im Schatten schon empfindlich kalt, trotzdem lächelte sie Harry zu als er sich zu ihr setzte.

Harry betrachtete sie nachdenklich und nachdem er einmal tief eingeatmet hatte rückte er mit der Sprache heraus, „Hermine, was ist los mit dir."

Hermine sah Harry erstaunt an. "Ich weis nicht was du meinst."

„Glaubst du ich hätte nicht bemerkt wie du dich in den letzten zwei Wochen verändert hast. Du bist jetzt immer so nachdenklich, ich meine auch ohne das du über einer Hausaufgabe brütest."

Als Hermine keine Antwort gab, wagte er sich noch einen Schritt weiter in seiner Vermutung vor. „Rück mit der Sprache raus, was hat er dir getan?"

Hermine blickte ihm überrascht an. „Von wem sprichst du?" Wie konnte er davon wissen, sie hatte es niemanden erzählt.

„Hermine, halte mich bitte nicht für dumm, du bist seit deinen letzten Sonderstunden mit Snape wie ausgewechselt, also was hat er dir getan?"

Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an: „er hat mir gar nichts getan, im Gegenteil, ich würde mir wünschen, dass Professor Snape im Unterricht genauso geduldig wäre wie bei unseren Sonderstunden." Als Hermine Harrys ungläubigen Blick sah fügte sie hinzu: „Ich kann Fragen stellen so viele ich will und er wird sie alle geduldig beantworten, es scheint sogar so als würde er sich über mein Interesse freuen. Er stellt mir gezielt Fragen und hilft mir damit selber zu den richtigen Schlüssen zu kommen. Weist du Harry, ich halte ihm seit unseren Sonderstunden sogar für einen ziemlich guten Lehrer, der nur frustriert ist von der Dummheit mancher Schüler".

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an, dann schien er sich aber damit zufrieden zu geben, lächelte sie an und sagte: „OK, aber du erwartest jetzt nicht das ich mit dir gleich den Serverus Snape Fanclub gründe."

Hermine lächelte ihm strahlend an: „Nein natürlich nicht aber glaube mir so übel ist er nicht."

Harry sah sie noch einmal prüfend an, dann nickte er. „Ich glaube ich sollte zurück zum Training fliegen." Er schwang sich wieder auf seinem Besen.

„Ach Harry, " rief sie ihn zurück, „mir ist kalt, ich werde mich noch ein bisschen in die Sonne beim See unten hinsetzten." Schon im fliegen rief ihr Harry zu: „Ist gut, wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Er winkte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er sich wieder aufs Feld zu seinen Teamkollegen begab um das Training wieder aufzunehmen.

Hermine sah ihm noch kurz nach, dann nahm sie das Buch welches sie mitgenommen hatte und schlenderte hinunter zu See.

oooooooo

Als Hermine beim See ankam suchte sie sich ein Sonniges Plätzchen, sie setzte sich unter einem Baum und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm, sie legte das Buch auf ihre Knie, öffnete es und starrte auf die Seiten. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach und nahm die Buchstaben auf den Bücherseiten gar nicht wahr.

Sie konnte Harry nicht sagen was sie verwirrte, was sie bedrückte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie Harry auf das was vor zwei Wochen passiert ist reagieren würde. Seit Sirius tot hat Professor Lupin dessen Rolle in Harrys Leben übernommen, er kümmerte sich im letzten Jahr um Harry und wurde zu einem väterlichen Freund für ihn. Sie schrieben sich Briefe, er besuchte Harry und im Sommer hat er die Dursleys mit leicht versteckten Drohungen im Zaum gehalten, damit sie dem armen Harry nicht all zu viel zusetzten.

Sie wollte das Andenken an Sirius nicht beschmutzen aber eigentlich fand sie, dass Harry mit Professor Lupin als Vaterersatz besser dran war. Professor Lupin hatte im Sommer Harry zwei mal von den Dursleys abgeholt um sich mit ihm ein Quidditch-Spiel anzusehen und vor Schulbeginn fuhr er mit ihm in die Winkelgasse um seine Schulsachen zu besorgen, wenn Harry von diesen Treffen mit Professor Lupin erzählte, leuchteten seine Augen und man konnte erkennen wie er nach solchen Vater-Sohn Aktivitäten gierte. Sirius, als gesuchtem Mörder, wäre das nicht möglich gewesen, auch wenn er unschuldig war, solange seine Unschuld nicht bewiesen war, konnte er sich nicht mit Harry in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.

Nein, sie konnte es Harry nicht sagen, denn wenn auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit bestand, dass dies die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden trüben könnte, nein diese Verantwortung wollte sie nicht auf sich laden.

Verdammt, warum ging ihr Professor Lupin nicht aus dem Kopf, immer öfter erwischte sie sich dabei, dass er in ihren Gedanken zu Remus wurde. Es war doch nur Sex, es hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun, es war nur wilder animalischer Sex.

Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie wieder dieses ziehen zwischen ihren Schenkel spürte welches sich immer bemerkbar machte, wenn sie an "dieses Zusammentreffen" mit Remus dachte.

Sie hatte versucht es als "One Night Stand" zu sehen aber irgendwie klappte das nicht. Sie fragte sich ständig wie es wohl sein musste, wenn Remus zärtlich ist. Wie es wäre, wenn er sie in den Armen halten und sanft seine Lippen und Hände über ihren Körper wandern lässt. Sie fragte sich wie er wohl auf Zärtlichkeiten reagieren würde die sie gerne auf seinen Körper verteilen würde, wenn er nicht von seinen Wehrwolftrieben beeinträchtigt wäre.

Sie seufzte laut, es war nur ein One Night Stand. Sie fragte sich wie Lavender Brown das machte, sie schlief fast jedes Wochenende mit einem Anderen und schilderte ihre Abenteuer dann in allen Einzelheiten im Mädchenschlafsaal. Oft wusste sie nicht einmal mehr die Namen der Jungs, sie erzählte dann von ihnen als: „Ihr wisst schon der schwarzhaarige Huffelpuff mit der süßen Narbe am Kinn oder der blonde Rawenclaw mit den niedlichen Ohren." Sie fragte sich oft was Lavender wohl machen würde, wenn sie alle Jungs in Hogwarts durch hatte, sie hatte Lavender einmal gefragt und diese lachte und antwortete ihr, dass sie dann mit den Mädchen weitermachen würde.

Hermine seufzte noch einmal, schüttelte ihren Kopf schloss die Augen, lehnte ihren Kopf an den Baumstamm und flüsterte leise: „Remus".

oooooooo

Remus saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben des dritten Jahrgangs. Er war gerade fertig geworden und lies die letzte Pergamentrolle zusammenrollen, er stand auf und ging zum Fenster und was er sah war Hermine die gerade zum See ging und es sich in der schon sehr tief stehenden Sonne unter einem Baum bequem machte.

Er fragte sich wie es wohl wäre, wenn er jetzt bei ihr sitzen könnte. Er würde sie in seine Arme schließen und sie würde ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legen und gemeinsam würden sie sich den Sonnenuntergang ansehen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte im Gedanken zu sich selbst: „Remus, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, sie würde das nicht wollen."

Er starrte böse auf das Buch von Wolfgang Isegrim, er hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen so oft in diesem Buch gelesen, dass er es schon beinahe auswendig konnte, dennoch nahm er es immer wieder zur Hand in der Hoffnung irgendetwas überlesen zu haben, das es für ihm doch noch einen Ausweg aus dieser verfahrenen Situation geben würde.

Verdammt, er war zwanzig Jahre älter als sie, er könnte ihr Vater sein und dennoch er sehnte sich nach ihrem Körper, ihrer Wärme, ihren Augen in denen es so schön war sich zu verlieren.

Er seufzte laut, riss sich vom Fenster und vom Bild Hermines los und verlies sein Büro. Er ging in seine Privaträume, er wollte sich umziehen und fürs Abendessen frisch machen.

oooooooo

Als Remus eine Stunde später die große Halle betrat, war das erste was er wahrnahm Hermines Präsenz, seit er mit Hermine geschlafen hat war er in der Lage, wenn er einen Raum betrat, selbst wenn es die große Halle voll mit Schülern war, fest zu stellen ob Hermine sich in diesen Raum befand oder nicht, es war als ob seine sämtlichen Sinne nur mehr auf sie programmiert wären.

Er sah sie am Gryffindortisch zwischen Harry und Ron sitzen und sich mit ihnen fröhlich unterhaltend.

Er setzte sich auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und begann zu essen, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Es schien so, als hätte er seine Gefühle nicht auf sie übertragen und er wusste nicht ob er darüber froh sein sollte oder ob es ihm das Herz in der Brust zerreißen sollte. Er fühlte wie die Sehnsucht nach ihr von Stunde zu Stunde größer wurde.

Sein Blick wurde starr als er bemerkte wie Elon Diron ein großer stämmiger Huffelpuff aus dem siebenten Jahrgang mit einem Buch auf Hermine zu kam und sie ansprach. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und lächelte den Jungen an, Remus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Was wollte dieser Junge von ihr? Remus bemerkte wie ein bedrohliches Knurren sich mit Gewallt aus seinem Brustkorb kämpfen wollte. Er taxierte die Beiden mit seinen Blicken. Er sah wie Hermine dem Jungen das Buch aus der Hand nahm, es auf den Tisch legte und es aufschlug.

Remus Körper war zum zerreißen angespannt und als er sah wie dieser Junge seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter legte, wie er sich über sie rüber beugte um ebenfalls in das Buch zu sehen, wie Hermine nickte und ihn wieder anlächelte sah Remus nur mehr rot und sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

Eben wollte er aufspringen, über den Tisch sprinten und sich auf den Jungen stürzen, ihn an seiner Kehle packen und ihm sagen, dass er seine dreckigen Finger von seiner Frau lassen sollte als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

Er sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht von Serverus Snape. „Lupin, hörst du nicht, ich spreche mit dir."

„Entschuldige Severus, ich war ganz im Gedanken", murmelte Remus.

„Das hab ich bemerkt, ich fragte dich ob du nachher in meinen Kerker kommen könntest. Ich brauche wieder einmal Blut von dir, für ein neues Update für den Wolfsbanntrank und da heute Nacht Neumond ist, ist das der beste Zeitpunkt dafür. Also, in einer Stunde?" Er sah Remus fragend an.

„Ja gerne und danke Severus." Severus Snape nickte ihm noch einmal zu, drehte sich um und rauschte aus der großen Halle.

Remus blickte wieder zu Hermine zurück, sie saß wieder alleine zwischen Harry und Ron, der Junge war gegangen. Sein Herz raste als ihm klar wurde was er fast getan hätte und im Gedanken dankte er Severus der ihm aus seinem Wahn herausgeholt hatte.

oooooooo

Eine Stunde später saß Remus in Snapes Räumen in einem bequemen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin und sah ihm zu wie er sein Blut analysierte. Es war seltsam aber seit Sirius tot verband Serverus und ihm eine Art Freundschaft, eine Freundschaft die nicht frei war von sarkastischen Bemerkungen oder gelegentlichen Beleidigungen aber dennoch eine Freundschaft. Auch gelang es Severus nicht seine Angst vor Remus in der Zeit um Vollmond herum abzulegen, dafür saß das Trauma seiner Jugend einfach zu tief.

Remus sah wie Severus seinem Blut ein gelbliches Pulver und einige Tropfen einer grünen Lösung hinzugab, den Kopf schüttelte und leise „Nein" sagte.

„Was ist los Severus, stimmt was nicht?"

Severus Snape schüttelte nochmals den Kopf, stand auf holte eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser er schenkte Remus und sich ein und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung ich dachte nur das sich etwas verändert hätte. Du schienst die letzte Verwandlung besser weggesteckt zu haben, du sahst nicht so fertig aus wie sonst aber seit den letzten Vollmond bist du merkwürdig verschlossen und hängst ständig deinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Du reagiert nicht einmal mehr auf meine Beleidigungen, also rück mit der Sprache raus Remus, was ist los?"

Remus nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas, nachdenklich betrachtete er Severus. Vielleicht war es gar keine so schlechte Idee den Tränkemeister ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, vielleicht kannte er ja einen Trank der ihm half seine Instinkte zu unterdrücken.

Zögernd begann Remus zu erzählen, über Hermine ihren intensiven Geruch, wie er nicht mehr in der Lage war Hermine zu sehen, sondern nur mehr die Frau die bereit war für ihn. Wie er sämtliche Beherrschung verlor und wie er, als er merkte wie die Verwandlung begann, sie aus dem Zimmer schickte und von ihrem Gespräch am nächsten Tag.

Snape grinste: „Wer hätte das gedacht, unsere kleine Miss Naseweis. Lupin da tun sich ja Abgründe auf."

„Severus, da gibt es nichts zu grinsen, das ist eine sehr ernte Angelegenheit", und er erzählte Snape was Isegrim in seinem Buch geschrieben hat.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was soll das jetzt heißen", Severus sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Remus rutschte auf seinem Sessel ganz nach vorne. „Severus, du musst dir das so vorstellen, der Wolf ist ein Rudeltier im Gegensatz dazu ist der Wehrwolf ein Einzelgänger, jeder Wehrwolf ist ein Alphatier. Isegrim schreibt in seinem Buch das, wenn ein Wehrwolf kurz vor seiner Verwandlung mit jemandem schläft und dann die restliche Nacht bis zu seiner Rückverwandlung mit ihm verbringt und somit Gelegenheit hatte seinen Geruch tief in sich aufzunehmen, dass er diese Person dann zu seinem Alphapartner macht. Es scheint so, als hätte ich Miss Granger dadurch zu meinem Alphaweibchen gemacht".

Er atmete tief durch: „Laut Isegrim ist so eine Verbindung nicht nur sehr selten, da im Normalfall der Wehrwolf nach seiner Verwandlung den anderen umgehend tötet und verschwindet, sondern auch nur durch den Tod eines der Partner zu lösen".

„Komm Lupin, redest du dir da nicht nur etwas ein, wie du erzählt hast, hast du nicht die ganze Nacht mit ihr verbracht, du hast sie weggeschickt." Snape sah ihm zweifelnd an.

„Da hast du Recht, ich habe sie weggeschickt aber ihr Geruch blieb. Er hing in der Luft und in der Bettwäsche auf der ich mich zusammenrollte und die ganze Nacht schlief." Von Hermines Slip, auf dem noch immer sein Kopf lag als er in der früh schon in Menschengestallt aufwachte, wollte er Severus lieber nichts erzählen.

„Der einzige Unterschied ist, dadurch dass ich Miss Granger weggeschickt habe blieb es ihr erspart, dass ich diese Gefühle auf sie übertragen habe, wie es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre".

Severus sah ihm nachdenklich an und fragte sich ob Lupin damit so richtig lag. Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Zaubertränkestunden der siebten Klasse Gryffindor und an Hermine Granger, an ihre dunklen Ringe unter den Augen und das er sich darüber gewundert hat, dass die kleine Miss Besserwisserin sich kein einziges mal zu Wort gemeldet hat. Irgendwas schien sie zu beschäftigen.

„Weist du was mich wirklich fertig macht ist, die Gefühle zu ihr scheinen immer stärker zu werden und ich kann sie nicht unterdrücken. Heute wäre ich beinahe einem Schüler an die Gurgel gesprungen nur weil sie ihm angelächelt hat."

Remus seufzte: „Wenn ich mich weiter so von meinen animalischen Trieben beeinflussen lasse, werde ich bald anfangen jede Ecke in Hogwarts zu markieren".

Severus grinste: „Lupin, wenn es so weit ist, halte dich bitte von den Slytherin Gängen und besonders von meinen Kerkern fern".

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo


	4. Kapitel 4

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 4**

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen und konnte keinen Schlaf finden, denn morgen gleich als erstes auf dem Stundenplan stand eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Stunden bei Professor Lupin schmissen sie immer in ein Wechselbad der Gefühle.

Einerseits fieberte sie diesen Stunden entgegen, denn da konnte sie ihm wieder nahe sein, einen Blick seiner Augen erhaschen der ihren Pulsschlag höher schlagen lies, konnte sein Lächeln sehen, dass so ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch hinterlies.

Andererseits fürchtete sie sich immer regelrecht davor, denn in diesen Stunden wurde ihr immer vor Augen geführt, was sie im Leben am meisten begehrte und was sie nicht haben konnte. Nach jeder Stunde mit ihm hatte sie das Gefühl in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen, aus dem es keinen Ausweg gab.

Jede Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stürzte sie in starke Depressionen, denn Remus beachtete sie nicht. Für ihn war es anscheinend so als wäre diese Nacht nie passiert, oft würdigte er sie die ganze Stunde lang keines Blickes und wenn er sie dann wirklich einmal ansah, war sein Blick zwar freundlich aber sehr distanziert.

Als sie sah wie er sich um Parvati bemühte, ihr half ihre Handhaltung beim führen des Zauberstabs zu korrigieren, als es darum ging einen Abwehrzauber zu erlernen, da begann in ihr die Eifersucht zu nagen und sie hielt absichtlich den Zauberstab falsch in der Hand in der Hoffnung er würde auch ihr helfen, sie wieder berühren, ihr über die Hand streichen aber er sah es nicht, er kam nicht zu ihr.

Hermine schloss die Augen und dachte daran wie es war als er sie zum ersten Mal küsste, als er seine Hände auf ihre Brüste legte. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand ihrem Hals entlang bis hinab zu Ihren Brüsten. Sie begann leicht ihre Brustwarzen zu massieren bis sie sich steil aufrichteten und hart wurden.

Hermine öffnete wieder ihre Augen, setzte sich auf und langte nach ihrem Zauberstab der am Nachtisch lag und sprach einen Stillezauber über ihr Bett, danach lies sie sich wieder in ihr Bett zurück sinken und machte weiter mit dem was sie gerade begonnen hatte.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer linken Hand unter ihr Nachthemd und knetete ihre Brustwarzen, sie kratzte mit ihrem Fingernagel leicht über ihre harten Nippel und genoss die Stromstöße die diese Handlung durch ihren Körper jagten, in ihrer Vorstellung waren es Remus Hände und seine Lippen die ihr diese Stromstöße zufügten.

Sie lies ihre rechte Hand über ihren Bauch und tiefer gleiten. Hermine zog ihr rechtes Bein an und spreizte es seitlich ab um ihrer Hand mehr Spielraum zu geben, mit ihren Finger fuhr sie leicht über ihre Öffnung und spürte wie feucht sie war, sie drang mit zwei Fingern in sich ein und nahm ihre Feuchtigkeit auf und verteilte sie auf ihrer restlichen Weiblichkeit bis ihre Finger den Weg zu ihre Klitoris fand, die sie mit sanften Umkreisungen stimulierte.

Steve sagte immer, dass sie unheimlich eng sei und dass Männer das sehr mögen würden, sie fragte sich ob Remus das auch fand.

Remus..., sie dachte an seine Augen und an den goldenen Schimmer darin, an seine Hände die verlangend über ihren nackten Körper fuhren, an sein leises Knurren und sein Stöhnen welches ihren Körper erzittern lies.

Sie steigerte das Tempo ihrer Hände, die Finger ihrer rechten Hand rieben immer schneller über den harten Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen während ihre linke Hand immer stärker an ihren Brustwarzen zog, sie kniff und rieb.

Sie dachte an die ungezügelte, fast schon brutale Leidenschaft mit der Remus sie genommen hat und mit der er sie zu einem so mächtigen Orgasmus trieb wie sie sich ihn nie hätte vorstellen können.

Hermine stöhnte leise, das ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen wurde immer stärker. Sie spürte dieses kribbeln das in ihren Zehen begann und ihre Beine rauf kroch als Zeichen ihres beginnenden Orgasmus. Ihre linke Hand lies jetzt von ihren Brüsten ab, sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihre Stirn und krampfte sich dann in ihren Kopfpolster, sie zog jetzt auch noch ihr linkes Bein an, sie spreizte ihre Beine so weit sie konnte auseinander, nochmals steigerte sie das Tempo ihrer Finger.

Gott, warum war Remus jetzt nicht da, sie brauchte ihm doch so dringend. Sie wollte, dass er in sie stieß, sich tief in ihr versenkte. Nein, sie wollte das nicht, sie brauchte das. Sie begann ihre Hüften im Rhythmus ihrer Finger zu bewegen, sie wollte selber mit ihren Finger in sich stoßen aber sie konnte sie nicht von ihrer Klitoris lösen und dann schlug die Welle der Ekstase über ihr zusammen.

Hermine stöhnte laut, ihr Körper bäumte sich auf und zuckte mehrmals zusammen, sie hielt jetzt die Hand zwischen ihren Beinen still, nur hin und wieder strich sie kurz über diesen harten Punkt und jedes Mal zuckte ihr Körper dabei erneut zusammen bis sie ganz von sich abließ und erschöpft in ihre Kissen sank.

Sie zog die Decke über sich, drehte sich auf die Seite und rollte sich zusammen. Sie dachte an Remus und wie es war als er sie nach dem Sex küsste, wie er sie hielt und sanft streichelte.

Leise begann sie zu weinen, Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen, sie fühlte sich einsam, leer und verlassen.

oooooooo

Nach dem Gespräch mit Severus streifte Remus noch eine Zeitlang durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und dachte darüber nach was er gesagt hatte. Severus hatte nicht sehr viel Hoffnung, dass es irgendetwas gab das seine Gefühle zu Hermine wieder aufhob. Severus war der Meinung, dass in dem Wolfsbanntrank schon so viele triebunterdrückende Mittel waren das diese eigentlich auch in diesem Fall hätten wirken müssen.

Er sagte, er würde versuchen ob er den Trank vielleicht so modifizieren könnte, damit er in Zukunft stärker auf diese spezielle Art von Animalischen Triebe wirkte aber für den Fall Hermine konnte er im nachhinein nichts mehr tun.

Ha, was würde es ihm helfen wenn der Trank in Zukunft wirkte. Wenn er Isegrim glaubte war er mit Hermine bis zu seinem oder ihrem Tod verbunden und es würde dadurch sowieso kein weiteres mal geben.

Als Remus in seinen Räumen angekommen war, wollte er nur mehr ins Bett, er war müde und morgen würde er Hermine wieder im Unterricht sehen. Wenn sie in seinem Unterricht saß musste er sich immer zusammennehmen sie nicht unentwegt anzustarren, sich nicht vor versammelter Klasse auf sie zu stürzen, sie in seine Arme zu reißen und ihr zu sagen, das er sie liebte.

Remus zog sich seinem Pyjama an und schlüpfte unter seine Bettdecke, er dachte daran wie schön es wäre Hermines warmen Körper noch einmal an seinem zu spüren. Wie weich ihr Körper war.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, eigentlich war sie gar nicht sein Typ. Er hatte punkto Liebe und sexuelles Verlangen nie einen Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen gemacht, während er aber bei Männern auf den Typischen Mann stand, groß, breitschultrig, muskulös, stand er bei Frauen eher auf den knabenhaften Typ, extrem schlank, kleine niedliche Brüste und so weiter.

Nichts davon traf auf Hermine zu. Er erinnerte sich daran wie sie aussah als sie nackt in seinem Bett lag. Das Sinnbild der puren Weiblichkeit, die vollen Brüste, ihre schmale Taille, der flache Bauch und ihr wohlgerundeter Po. Egal welche Vorlieben er früher einmal gehabt hatte, jetzt gab es kein schöneres Bild für ihm als das, welches er gerade vor Augen hatte und alleine die Erinnerung an sie lies seinen Körper reagieren, er spürte wie er hart wurde.

Er schloss die Augen und tat das, was er die letzten zwei Wochen schon des Öfteren getan hatte. Er lies seine Hand in seine Pyjamahose gleiten und umschloss seinen erigierten Penis. Er griff fest zu, heute wollte er das unausweichliche nicht weiter hinauszögern, heute wollte er nur mehr die schnelle Erlösung.

Mit Hermines Bild vor Augen fing er an seine Hand mit festem Griff an seinem Penis auf und ab gleiten zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er sich nachher wieder Schuldig fühlen würde. Er würde sich schuldig fühlen, weil er dies in Gedanken an eine Schülerin tat, dass er Hermine für diese Handlung gedanklich missbrauchte aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Sein Atem ging schneller, leise stöhnte er als er den Griff auf seiner Männlichkeit noch mehr verstärkte und das Tempo des Reibens erhöhte.

Er spürte wie sich die erste Feuchtigkeit auf der sensiblen Spitze seiner harten Erektion gebildet hatte, er fuhr mit der Hand darüber und verrieb sie auf seinem Schaft.

Er spürte das er gleich so weit war, er rollte sich zur Seite, wollte mit seinem Hüften zustoßen, dass reiben seiner Hand wurde schneller und unkontrollierter. Er krallte seine untätige Hand in die Matratze und als er kam stöhnte er Hermines Namen.

Er blieb einige Zeit in dieser Position liegen und versuchte an Nichts zu denken, sondern nur die Nachwehen des selbst herbeigeführten Orgasmus zu genießen, der seit er dabei an Hermine dachte immer besonders intensiv war, danach griff er zu seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber auf sich aus.

Er setzte sich auf und öffnete die Lade seines Nachttisches, er lächelte als der rosafarbene Slip zum Vorschein kam, den er fein säuberlich zusammengelegt darin verstaut hatte. Er fuhr leicht mit den Fingern darüber und flüsterte: „Gute Nacht Hermine".

Er löschte das Licht, drehte sich um und mit den Gedanken an Hermine schlief er ein.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, das war´ s für heute, ich weis das Kapitel ist ein bisschen Kurz aber es soll ja bekanntlich nicht auf die Länge ankommen ;o))

Bis nächste Woche.

Eure AnnyAn


	5. Kapitel 5

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 5**

Severus stieg die Treppen zum Areal der Gryffindors hinauf, Dumbledore hatte ihm rufen lassen und vor die Räume von Lupin bestellt. Er fragte sich was in Dumbledore vor ging, der Vollmond war bereits vor Stunden aufgegangen und Lupin musste bereits in der Gestalt des Werwolfes sein, ein Grund sich von seinen Räumen fernzuhalten und nicht gerade diesen Ort zu einem Treffpunkt zu machen.

Er war noch einen Gang entfernt, da hörte er schon den Tumult, ein Knurren, ein Heulen, ein Kratzen und ein Gepolter, das Severus seine Nackenhaare aufrichten ließ und ihm kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er Dumbledore und McGonagall, die mit besorgten Mienen vor Remus Räumen standen, Dumbledore hielt den Zauberstab auf die Türe gerichtet. Er sah, wie die Türe sich bewegte, als ob sich jemand mit seinem gesamten Gewicht dagegen schmiss, um gleich darauf wieder dieses bedrohliche Knurren und Kratzen zu vernehmen.

„Albus, was ist hier los?", Severus blickte besorgt auf seinem Schulleiter.

„Ah, Severus, gut das du da bist. Minerva hat mich gerufen, weil mit Remus irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Er hat doch die letzte Woche täglich seinen Trank eingenommen, oder?" Professor Dumbledore sah Severus fragend an.

„Ja natürlich, ich habe ihm den Trank täglich persönlich gebracht und ich habe immer gewartet bis er ihn getrunken hat".

In diesen Moment schmiss sich der Werwolf mit lautem Geheule gegen die Türe, diese ächzte und knackste bedenklich. Severus trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, dass sich ein Sprung über die Tür zog. Wie lange würde diese Türe noch den Attacken des Werwolfes standhalten?

Als Dumbledore die Panik in Severus Augen sah, sprach er beruhigend zu ihm: „Ich halte einen Schutzbann auf die Türe, wenn es sein muss kann ich das auch die ganze Nacht". Dumbledore wusste über die Angst, die sein Zaubertranklehrer vor dem Werwolf hatte, Bescheid und er versuchte ihm mit einem Zwinkern zu beruhigen.

Severus schluckte seine aufsteigende Panik hinunter, drehte sich um und rief eine der Hauselfen. Auf der Stelle erschien mit einem leisen Plopp eine der Hauselfen Hogwarts neben ihm.

„Begib dich auf der Stelle in den Gryffindorturm, in den Mädchenschlafsaal der siebenten Klasse und richte Miss Granger aus, dass sie sofort hierher kommen soll", befahl er der Elfe.

Die Hauselfe machte einen Knicks und sagte: „Jawohl Sir" und verschwand mit demselben leisen Plopp wie sie gekommen war.

Weder Dumbledore noch McGonagall wunderten sich über Severus' Anweisungen, sie dachten beide, es hätte etwas mit Miss Grangers Mithilfe bei der Zubereitung des Wolfsbanntrankes zu tun. Severus hatte aber ganz andere Hintergedanken dabei.

oooooooo

Hermine huschte nur mit Pantoffeln, Nachthemd und Schlafrock bekleidet durch die Gänge. Warum hatte Professor Snape sie zu Remus' Räumen bestellt? Sie hatte schon den ganzen Abend so ein unruhiges Gefühl aber sie dachte es würde daran liegen, dass _"es"_ einen Monat her war.

Als sie das Heulen und Knurren hörte, stieg Angst in ihr auf, Angst um Remus und sie fing an zu laufen, bis sie vor ihren Professoren stand.

In dem Moment, als Hermine zu der Versammlung hinzugetreten war, schien sich der Werwolf beruhigt zu haben, das Heulen und Knurren verstummte und statt dessen konnte man hören, wie er seine Nase an den Spalt der Türe presste und anfing zu schnüffeln und auf einmal ließ er ein leises klägliches Jaulen und Winseln hören.

Hermine beachtete ihre Professoren nicht, ging zu der Türe kniete sich davor nieder und legte ihre Hand auf den Spalt, dorthin wo sie dem Schatten nach Remus Nase vermutete und dann hörten die Professoren wie Hermine leise zu dem Werwolf sprach: „Es ist gut, es ist alles gut, ich bin ja da, es ist alles in Ordnung." Seltsamerweise schienen diese Worte zu wirken, denn augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe.

Hermine konnte nicht sehen, welche erstaunten Blicke Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall sich hinter ihrem Rücken zuwarfen, sie konnte auch nicht das wissende Grinsen auf Professor Snapes Gesicht sehen.

Hermine war noch ganz vertieft darin mit ihrer Hand über die Türe zu streicheln, als sie die fragende Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin aus ihrer Trance riss.

„Miss Granger...?"

Hermine atmete tief ein, erhob sich und drehte sich zu ihren Lehrern um.

Professor McGonagall setzte erneut an: „Miss Granger, könnten sie uns bitte ...".

Ihr wurde aber durch Hermine abrupt das Wort abgeschnitten, sie starrte Professor Dumbledore an und sagte ernst: „Es wäre besser, wenn sie diesen Gang jetzt verlassen würden, denn ich habe vor, diese Türe zu öffnen und da hineinzugehen."

Professor McGonagall sah sie entsetzt an. „Aber Miss Granger, ...", aber anscheinend hatte man heute beschlossen sie nicht ausreden zu lassen, denn diesmal war es Professor Dumbledore, der ihr ins Wort fiel, er sah Hermine ernst und nachdenklich an, nickte und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich beginne langsam zu verstehen."

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf. „Miss Granger, ich erwarte sie, Professor Lupin und auch dich, Severus, morgen für ein klärendes Gespräch in meinem Büro." Mit diesen Worten hob der Schulleiter mit seinem Zauberstab den Bann auf, mit dem er die Türe belegt hatte, drehte sich um, schnappte die verblüffte McGonagall am Arm und zog sie mit sich um den Gang zu verlassen.

Hermine blickte jetzt zu Professor Snape, dieser nickte ihr mit unbewegter Miene zu, wirbelte herum und verließ schnellstens den Ort Richtung Kerker.

oooooooo

Hermine drehte sich wieder der Tür zu, sie atmete tief durch und sagte laut: „Remus, ich komme jetzt hinein", damit öffnete sie die Türe, schlüpfte in den Raum und schloss sie wieder hinter sich.

Der Werwolf stand einige Meter von Hermine entfernt und starrte sie an und Hermine starrte zurück. Sie hatte Remus schon einmal während ihres dritten Schuljahres in Werwolfgestalt gesehen, aber sie hatte ihn nicht so groß in Erinnerung.

Sie wusste Remus würde ihr nichts tun, trotzdem fühlte sie leicht Angst als der Werwolf auf sie zukam. Remus blieb stehen als er ihre Angst spürte, Hermine kämpfte die Angst tapfer nieder, es war Remus, ihr Remus, der Remus nach dem sie sich im letzten Monat in jeder Minute gesehnt hatte, mit diesen Gedanken ging nun sie ihrerseits auf ihn zu.

Der Wolf trat nun wieder auf Hermine zu und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Taille. Hermine hob ihren Arm und streichelt Remus über den Kopf, sie nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass Wehrwölfe, anders als Hunde, jemanden direkt in die Augen schauen konnten. Sie seufzte und sagte zu Remus: „Was sollen wir bloß tun?"

Eine Zeit lang standen sie so da und schauten sich in die Augen, dann ließ sie seinen Kopf los und ging auf den Kamin zu, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Schlafrockes und entzündete ein Feuer.

Sie setzte sich auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin am Boden und lehnte sich mit den Rücken an einen der Sessel, die davor standen. Remus, der ihr die ganze Zeit zugeschaut hat, trottete jetzt langsam auf sie zu, ließ sich neben ihr nieder und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß.

Gedankenverloren fing Hermine an, sein Fell zu streicheln, was sollte sie nun tun. Sie hatte sich verraten und nicht nur sich, nein, sie hatte auch Remus verraten. Dumbledore war nicht dumm, sie konnte an seinen Augen erkennen, dass er sie durchschaut hatte.

Während Hermine so ihren trüben Gedanken nachhing, bemerkte sie auf einmal, wie weich Remus' Fell war. Mit einem Lächeln strich sie zärtlich über seinen Kopf hinunter zu seiner Brust und über seinen Bauch, wo das Fell besonders flauschig war. Als sie allerdings bemerkte wie ein leichtes Zittern durch Remus Körper jagte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, dass im Körper dieses Werwolfes noch immer ein Mann steckte, der wahrscheinlich auf diese Art von Zärtlichkeiten anders reagiert als ein normaler Hund und somit zog sie ihre Hand von seinem Bauch wieder zurück und begnügte sich wieder damit ihm nur über den Kopf zu streicheln.

Hermine sah auf Remus hinab, so wie er da lag, mit seinem Kopf in ihrem Schoß und mit geschlossenen Augen die Streicheleinheiten genoss, sah er gar nicht mehr so furchterregend aus, eher wie ein zu groß geratenes Kuscheltier. Sie lachte leise und fragte sich, ob ihr Professor Snape da wohl Recht geben würde.

oooooooo

Remus wachte auf, weil ihm kalt war, er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über seinen Körper und stellte fest, dass er nackt war. Ach ja, es war ja Vollmondnacht und er hatte sich schon vor Jahren angewöhnt sich vor seiner Verwandlung auszuziehen, da er sich immer durch die Mutation zu diesem Monster seine Kleider zerrissen hat und er hatte weder so viel Kleidung noch so viel Geld, dass er sich das hätte leisten können.

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach seiner Decke, doch er fand sie nicht, er öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass er sich nicht in seinem Bett, sondern in seinem Wohnzimmer befand, was ungewöhnlich war, denn selbst als Werwolf zog er sich immer in sein Bett zurück und vor allem, worauf lag sein Kopf so weich. Er drehte seinen Kopf und bemerkte, dass er diesen auf Hermine Grangers Bauch gebettet hatte. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und war hellwach.

In seinem Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden, auf seinem Teppich lag Hermine Granger, zugedeckt mit einem blauen Schlafrock, er starrte auf sie hinab.

Hermine, die plötzlich den Druck auf ihren Bauch los war, drehte sich zur Seite, rollte sich ein und schlief friedlich weiter. Remus lächelte, Hermines Schlafrock war verrutscht und brachte ein Nachthemd zum Vorschein welche er nur von seiner Großmutter her kannte, ein dickes weißes Flanellnachthemd mit langen Ärmeln und mit hellblauen Blümchen bedruckt. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie kalt und zugig die Schlafräume im Gryffindorturm sein konnten.

Remus nahm Hermines Zauberstab, der neben ihr am Boden lag und mit einem leise gemurmelten Aufrufezauber rief er Polster und Decke aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er streckte sich neben ihr aus, richtete sich den Polster und zog die Decke über ihre beiden Körper.

Hermine, die plötzlich die Wärme spürte, die von Remus' Körper ausgestrahlt wurde, rückte näher an ihm heran und mit einem wohligen Seufzen kuschelte sie sich an ihm.

Remus durchströmte ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl, er schloss die Arme um Hermine und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, er konnte ihren Atem an der nackten Haut seiner Brust spüren. Er schloss die Augen, genau so sollte es sein, sie im Arm zu halten fühlte sich so richtig an.

Plötzlich war für Remus alles klar, das war es was er wollte, dafür würde er alles aufgeben, alles riskieren, er wollte Hermine, egal ob es falsch war. Es gab nichts mehr zu entscheiden, denn es war bereits alles entschieden.

Remus sah auf Hermine hinab, die an ihn gekuschelt lag wie ein kleines Kätzchen. Sie war wunderschön, er senkte seine Lippen und berührte damit ganz sanft ihre Schläfe, er konnte ihren Puls spüren der gleichmäßig durch ihren Körper zog. Die Wärme ihrer Haut fühlte sich wunderbar auf seinen Lippen an.

Hermine rieb ihren Kopf an ihm und drängte sich noch näher, durch die Bewegung fiel ihr eine Haarsträne in Gesicht, Remus hob den Arm und strich sie ihr sanft aus dem Gesicht.

Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen, sie legte ihren Kopf zurück, sah ihn an und lächelte, danach schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn und sagte leise: „Ich gehöre dir, mit Haut und Haaren."

Remus lächelte und flüsterte eben so leise: „Ich liebe dich".

„Ich weiß", kam Hermines Antwort und dabei setzte sie kleine leichte Küsse auf seine Brust.

Remus hätte sich gerne ihren Liebkosungen hingegeben, aber vorher musste er noch etwas wissen. „Hermine, wie kommst du hierher?"

Manchmal konnte er sich sehr gut daran erinnern, was er als Werwolf erlebte, aber meistens war es wie ein Traum, den man nachts träumte, und wenn man erwachte, wusste man zwar, dass man geträumt hatte, aber wenn man versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, glitt die Erinnerung immer weiter davon. So war es auch heute, er wusste, dass da was war, aber er konnte die Erinnerung nicht greifen.

Hermine lächelte ihn an: „Na ja, sagen wir es einmal so, du hast diese Nacht den bösen Wolf heraus gekehrt", und sie blickte zur Türe.

Remus folgte ihren Blick und war entsetzt, der Boden vor der Türe war übersäht mit Holzspänen, das Holz der Türe war aufgerissen und hing teilweise in Fetzen weg, außerdem wies sie mehrere Sprünge auf. „Was ist hier passiert?"

„Nun ja, alles was ich weiß, ist, dass Professor Snape mich hat rufen lassen. Als ich herkam standen Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall vor deinen Räumen und ..., warte mal", Hermine runzelte die Stirne, „Wieso hat Professor Snape mich überhaupt rufen lassen?"

„Hermine", Remus sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Severus weiß über uns Bescheid."

„Oh mein Gott," Hermines Gesicht färbte sich rot, „die ganze Zeit ,die ich bei ihm im Unterricht gesessen habe und die letzte Woche, als ich ihm bei dem Wolfsbanntrank half und er hat die ganze Zeit über uns Bescheid gewusst, Gott wie peinlich."

Remus lächelte und küsste sie.

„Na ja, im Prinzip ist es eh egal, ab heute würde er es sowieso wissen", sagte Hermine nachdem sie den kurzen Kuss beendet hatten. Remus zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und Hermine erzählte ihm die Begebenheiten des letzten Abend und sie beendete ihre Erzählung mit: „Dumbledore will uns alle heute in seinem Büro sehen, wie er sagt für ein klärendes Gespräch", und nach einer Weile, als sie Remus zusah, wie er nickte, fragte sie: „Wie spät ist es?"

„Sechs, halb sieben, schätze ich", gab ihr Remus zur Antwort.

Hermine lächelte ihn daraufhin verführerisch an: „Gut, dann haben wir ja noch Zeit", sie beugte sich vor und begann seinen Hals zu küssen, sie küsste sich den Weg seines Schlüsselbeins entlang bis zur anderen Seite seines Halses. Remus schloss sie Augen und genoss ihre Berührungen, alles war nun egal, es zählte nur noch das hier und jetzt, es zählte nur noch Hermine.

Mit leichtem Druck zwängte er sie zurück bis sie am Rücken lag und begann nun seinerseits sie zu Küssen und seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen, er lächelte wieder als er den flauschigen Stoff ihres warmen Nachthemdes spürte.

Remus sah sie verlangend an und streichelte sanft über ihr Gesicht, diesmal wollte er alles richtig machen und sich nicht wieder dieser blinden Gier wie bei ihrem ersten Mal hingeben. Diesmal wollte er sich Zeit lassen und ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. „Möchtest du lieber ins Bett gehen?"

Hermine nickte, Remus erhob sich und half Hermine beim Aufstehen, eng umschlungen gingen sie Richtung Schlafzimmer.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Jetzt bin ich tatsächlich schon mit Kapitel 5 fertig, wer hätte das gedacht?

Ich möchte mich bei allen die diese Geschichte bis jetzt gelesen haben bedanken, vor allem bei denen die so lieb waren und ein Review hinterlassen haben.

Bis nächste Woche.

Eure AnnyAn


	6. Kapitel 6

Ich möchte mich für die lieben Reviews bedanken bei: Moony, TalesOfIce, McAbe, sylvia, Mogli the Witch (ich liebe deine Review´s) und bei Iarethirwen meiner treuesten Reviewerin. 

So und nun geht's weiter:

_**Wolfsbanntrank** _

**Kapitel 6**

Als Hermine erwachte, stellte sie enttäuscht fest, dass Remus nicht neben ihr lag, sie hätte sich gerne an ihn gekuschelt. Doch dann schloss sie die Augen und die Erinnerung kam zurück an das, was sie taten bevor sie einschlief und die Erinnerung zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und anders als beim letzten Mal war es ein Akt aus Zärtlichkeiten und Liebe. Sie hatten sich lange Zeit nur gestreichelt und geküsst, hatten gegenseitig mit ihren Händen und Lippen ihre Körper erforscht und erst als Hermine glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu könnten, erst als sie glaubte vor Lust zu vergehen, erst da nahm er sie und selbst dann war er sanft und zärtlich und trieb sie langsam zum Höhepunkt.

Erst ganz kurz vor ihren Höhepunkt konnte Hermine wieder den goldenen Schimmer in seinen Augen erkennen, konnte sehen wie er es zuließ, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, wie die Lust des Wolfes durchbrach und sie mit kurzen tiefen kraftvollen Stößen zu einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt brachte.

Hermine blickte auf, als sie ein Geräusch an der Türe zum Schlafzimmer hörte. In der Türe stand Remus, komplett angezogen mit einem Tablett in der Hand. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht kam er auf sie zu, stellte das Tablett neben ihr ab, beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. „Guten Morgen mein Schatz, ich habe dir Frühstück gebracht."

Hermine sah auf das Tablett, auf dem sie Tee, frische Croissants, Butter und verschiedene Marmeladen fand. Sie sah ihm erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du, was ich immer zum Frühstück esse?"

Remus setzte sich auf den Bettrand und lächelte sie an. „Ich hatte einen ganzen Monat Zeit um dir beim Frühstück zuzusehen."

Hermine nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie.

Remus blickte auf seine Uhr: „Es ist kurz nach Neun"

„Dann hab ich ein Problem", Hermine sah auf den Boden neben dem Bett, wo ihr Nachthemd und ihr Schlafrock lagen. „Um diese Uhrzeit ist sogar am Samstag schon halb Hogwarts auf den Beinen, wie soll ich nur unbemerkt in meinen Schlafraum kommen?"

Remus stand auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer, als er wiederkam, blieb er im Türrahmen stehen, in der Hand hielt er eine frische Schüleruniform und einen frischen Umhang. „Albus hat dir das schicken lassen, er erwartet uns um elf Uhr in seinem Büro." Er legte die Sachen an einem Sessel, ab der bei der Türe stand.

Hermine nickte, schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf, splitternackt kam sie auf ihn zu, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihm zu einem Kuss zu sich hinunter. Remus schloss die Augen und nahm sie fest in seine Arme, es tat so gut ihre Wärme zu spüren. Er ließ seine Hände sanft über ihren Rücken streichen, ihre Haut war so weich, warm und samtig. Er könnte ewig so dastehen, sie im Arm halten und küssen.

Hermine beendete den Kuss, strich ihm durchs Haar und sah ihm in die Augen. „Könnte ich vielleicht dein Bad benutzen?"

Remus atmete tief durch, er wollte sie noch nicht loslassen, dennoch lächelte er und sagte: „Natürlich, soll ich dir ein Bad einlassen?"

„Das wäre wundervoll!" Und mit einem kleinen Kuss trennte sie sich von ihm.

oooooooo

Hermine kam alles so unwirklich vor, sie lag in der riesigen Badewanne ihres Lehrers und genoss das warme Wasser, vor ihr auf den Stufen zur Wanne saß Remus mit dem Frühstückstablett auf seiner Schoß und fütterte sie mit Croissants und nach jedem Bissen gab er ihr einen keinen Kuss.

Sie sprachen fast nichts miteinander, denn im Moment gab es nicht zu sagen. Sie waren sich einig, sie gehörten einfach zu einander und es lohnte sich noch nicht sich über die graue Wolke die über ihnen hing Gedanken zu machen. Es war als wären sie stillschweigend übereingekommen über das was sie in Dumbledores Büro erwartete nicht zu sprechen.

Als Hermine aus der Wanne stieg, wickelte Remus sie in eines seiner großen Badetücher und rubbelte sie trocken. Nur über die Stellen, von denen er seit ein paar Stunden wusste wie sensibel sie auf die Berührung dieser reagierte, strich er sanft und zärtlich.

Hermine, die auf die sanfte Berührung ihrer sensiblen Stellen sofort reagierte, schlang ihre Arme um Remus und begann ihm stürmisch zu küssen.

Remus entlockte die Art wie sie sich an ihn presste, wie sich ihre Zunge in seinem Mund bewegte, wie sie ihren Mund zu seinem Ohr und dann seinen Hals hinunterwandern lies, ein tiefes Knurren.

Hermine, die dieses Knurren schon kannte und das Verlangen in Remus Augen sah unterbrach ihr Liebesspiel und lächelte. „Remus, wir haben keine Zeit mehr".

Remus sah auf die Uhr: „Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde", er wollte sie wieder in die Arme schließen aber Hermine stoppte ihn. „Ja, aber ich muss noch in meinen Schlafsaal, dank der Schuluniform komme ich unbemerkt in den Turm, ich habe keine Unterhose und keinen BH mit und ich werde sicher nicht vor Dumbledore ohne Unterwäsche treten".

Remus küsste sie auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Schatz, wir sind Zauberer", er zog seinen Zauberstab richtete ihn auf ihre Hausschuhe, flüsterte einen kurzen Spruch und vor Hermine stand ein schwarzes Paar Pumps, „Ich hoffe es ist die richtige Größe", er lächelte sie an.

Hermines Gesicht wurde leicht rot, sie ging ins Schlafzimmer nahm ihren eigenen Zauberstab und formte aus ihrem Nachthemd einen BH. Sie zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab schon auf den Schlafrock als Remus sie aufhielt, er ging auf seinen Nachttisch zu, öffnete ihn und nahm ihren Slip heraus und gab ihn ihr.

Hermine machte große Augen, „Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit aufgehoben?"

„Natürlich, manchmal war er das Einzige, was mich durch den Tag brachte. Es war, als wenn ich einen Teil von dir immer bei mir hätte."

Hermine hauchte einen Kuss auf den Slip, ging zu Remus Nachttisch und legte den Slip wieder in die Lade zurück, dann nahm sie den Gürtel ihres Schlafrocks und verwandelte ihn in ein Höschen für sie, danach begann sie sich anzuziehen.

oooooooo

Als Hermine ein paar Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah Remus sie ernst an. „Albus sagte, wir sollen durch den Kamin in sein Büro kommen".

Hermine nickte stumm und trat zum Kamin, um sich die Fotos anzusehen, die Remus darauf stehen hatte. Ein älteres Foto zeigte anscheinend Remus Eltern, zu ihren Füßen saßen zwei Jungs im Alter von vielleicht fünf und sieben Jahren, Remus und sein Bruder, vermutete sie. Auf einem anderen Foto sah sie vier Jungs von vielleicht sechzehn Jahren, einer davon sah Harry verdammt ähnlich. Ein drittes Foto zeigte Lilly und James Potter mit einem Baby-Harry auf dem Schoß, hinter ihnen standen Remus und Sirius. Ein jüngeres Foto zeigte Sirius und Harry, es wurde an dem einzigen Weihnachtsfest aufgenommen, das Harry mit seinem Paten verbringen durfte und auf dem letzten Foto war Harry auf seinem Feuerblitz bei einem Quidditchspiel.

Harry, wie würde er das Ganze wohl aufnehmen, wenn sie ihm davon erzählten. Remus unterbrach ihren Gedankengang, als er mit einer Schüssel Flohpulver auf sie zu trat. Remus warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin, die Flammen färbten sich sofort grün. Remus sah sie an, lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und sagte: „Können wir?"

Hermine schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und antwortete: „Okay". Remus nahm sie um die Taille und trat mit ihr in den Kamin.

oooooooo

Als sie Sekunden später aus dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro traten, brauchte Hermine einen kurzen Augenblick um sich zu orientieren. Hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß der Schulleiter, vor seinem Schreibtisch standen drei Stühle und in einem saß bereits Professor Snape und blickte wie immer finster drein.

Professor Dumbledore blickte auf, als sie aus dem Kamin traten, aber in seinen Augen war nicht das lustige Zwinkern zu erkennen, welches Hermine mit ihm verband und über seinen Mund huschte kein Lächeln. Professor Dumbledore zeigte auf die Sessel. „Remus, Miss Granger, nehmt bitte Platz."

Remus führte Hermine zu dem Sessel, der in der Mitte stand und setzte sich neben sie, die ganze Zeit behielt er ihre Hand in der seinen. Hermines Hand war kalt und schwitzig, Remus, der ihre Nervosität bemerkte, drückte ihre Hand aufmunternd.

Der Schulleiter kam auch gleich zur Sache: „So, wer von euch dreien erzählt mir jetzt, was gestern los war, ich habe mir zwar so einiges zusammengereimt, aber ich würde gerne von euch die Tatsachen hören." Er sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen.

Hermine blickte verlegen auf ihre Knie, sie traute sich weder ihren Professor für Zaubertränke anzusehen noch den Schulleiter, stattdessen zerquetschte sie fast Remus Hand.

Remus begann zu erzählen, wie es war als ihm Hermine den Wolfsbanntrank vor einem Monat brachte, über seine Schuldgefühle, die er zu Anfang hatte und die Sehnsucht nach ihr, die von Tag zu Tag größer wurde und wie er dann Severus eingeweiht hatte.

Danach erzählte Professor Snape weiter, dass er Remus' Blut neu untersucht hätte und dass er Nachforschungen betrieben hätte aber dass er keinen Trank kannte, mit dem er die Gefühle, welche Remus für Miss Granger empfand, wieder aufheben konnte und dass er gestern, als er sah wie Remus ausgetickt war, sich gleich gedacht hatte, dass der Werwolf auf der Suche nach seinem Weibchen sei. Das Wort "Weibchen" spuckte er auf seine übliche sarkastische Art aus und Remus merkte, wie Hermine unter diesen Worten zusammenzuckte.

Hermine bemerkte, dass alle jetzt auf sie blickten, alle erwarteten, dass sie jetzt weiter erzählte und sie spürte, wie Remus ihr aufmunternd über ihren Handrücken streichelte, also fing sie leise aber deutlich zu sprechen an.

„Ich spürte schon den ganzen Abend diese Unruhe in mir, als ob ich gerufen würde und als ich dann vor Remus Türe stand, wusste ich, dass ich zu ihm musste, dass ich schon viel früher zu ihm hätte gehen sollen, ich wusste, er würde mir nichts tun." Sie sah Professor Dumbledore jetzt direkt in die Augen und sehr leise fügte sie hinzu „Ich wusste, dass ich zu ihm gehöre."

„So, und wie stellt ihr euch jetzt vor, wie es zwischen euch beiden weiter gehen soll?" Dumbledore blickte von Remus zu Hermine und wieder zu Remus zurück.

„Albus, ich weiß was du riskiert hast, dass du mich wieder eingestellt hast und es trifft mich tief das ich dich enttäuscht habe. Ich werde selbstverständlich sofort meine Kündigung einreichen".

„Remus, nein!" Hermine sah ihn groß an, „ich werde gehen."

Remus sah sie sanft an, „Hermine, was redest du da, du bist in deinem Abschlussjahr, ich werde doch nicht zulassen, dass du so kurz vor deinem Abschluss die Schule schmeißt."

„Nein Remus, so ist das nicht. Letzte Woche habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten, ich dachte doch, du empfindest nichts für mich und ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, dich jeden Tag zu sehen und doch nicht bei dir sein zu können und da habe ich Bewerbungen an andere Schulen ausgesandt. Ich habe an Beauxbatons in Frankreich, an das Kodiak-Institut in Amerika ..."

Entsetzt warf Remus mit großen Augen ein: „Aber das ist in Alaska"

„Ich weiß", gab sie ihm nebenbei als Antwort, „an die James Cook High School in Australien und stell dir vor, ich habe mich sogar getraut eine Bewerbung nach Durmstrang zu schicken, aber ich denke, da ich kein Reinblütler bin, werden die mich sicher nicht nehmen, aber bei den anderen rechne ich mir große Chancen aus, du kennst meine Noten."

„Wer sagt euch, dass ihr nicht beide von der Schule geschmissen werdet." Severus konnte sich diesen bissigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, aber weder Remus noch diese Miss Alleswisserin gingen darauf ein, sie ignorierten ihn einfach.

„Hermine, das möchte ich nicht. Du ...", fing Remus an zu sprechen, aber Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Doch Remus, wenn wir uns trennen müssen, ist das am sinnvollsten. Du weißt besser als ich, wie schwer es für einen Werwolf ist, eine gute Stelle zu finden und Professor Dumbledore weiß nicht nur darüber Bescheid, er toleriert es auch noch und er weiß, dass du der Beste für die Stelle bist, sonst hätte er dich nicht ein zweites Mal eingestellt," bei ihren letzten Worten streichelte sie ihm sanft über die Wange.

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich, um damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden wieder auf sich zu lenken. „Miss Granger, ich schätze es gar nicht, wenn über mich geredet wird als wäre ich nicht da."

„Entschuldigung, Professor", murmelte Hermine, dennoch bildete sie sich ein kurz dieses spitzbübische Zwinkern in seinen Augen erkannt zu haben.

„Keiner von euch Beiden wird Hogwarts verlassen, vorerst jedenfalls nicht", teilte ihnen der Schulleiter mit. Als er ihre überraschten Gesichter sah, fügte er hinzu: „Wie stellt ihr euch das vor, wenn ich Sie, Miss Granger, wegschicke, habe ich es beim nächsten Vollmond womöglich mit einem Werwolf zu tun, der ganz Hogwarts in Trümmern legen wird, nur um sich auf die Suche nach ihnen machen zu können und im umgekehrten Fall, wenn ich Remus gehen lasse, wie viele Wachen soll ich dann bei Vollmond aufstellen, um zu verhindern, dass ein wildgewordener Werwolf unter den Schülern wütet, um zu seiner Frau zu kommen?"

Professor Dumbledore machte eine kleine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen, danach fuhr er fort: „Ich habe heute versucht, mit dem führenden Forscher auf dem Gebiet der Lycantrophy Kontakt aufzunehmen."

„Dr. Wolfgang Isegrim?" fragte Remus.

„Ja, aber seine Assistentin sagte, dass der Doktor einen Tag nach Vollmond für niemanden zu sprechen ist."

„Verständlich", murmelte Remus, er streckte sein Kreuz durch und man konnte hören, wie seine Gelenke dabei verdächtig knacksten.

„Der Doktor wird sich bei mir melden sobald er dazu in der Lage ist, ich werde erst eine Entscheidung fällen, wenn ich mir über sämtliche Konsequenzen im Klaren bin."

„Weiß sonst noch jemand über all das Bescheid?" Der Schulleiter sah fragend von einem zum anderen.

„Nein", alle drei schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Miss Granger", Severus Snape sah das Mädchen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Keine beste Freundin, der sie sofort von ihrem Liebeskummer erzählen mussten, das tut man doch in ihrem Alter, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte mit gesenktem Haupt ihren Kopf, „Nein, meine besten Freunde sind Jungs, ich konnte mit ihnen nicht darüber sprechen. Harry und Ron würden es nicht verstehen."

Dumbledore nickte: „Haben sie bitte Verständnis, dass ich darauf bestehen muss, dass dies vorerst auch so bleibt. Niemand außerhalb dieses Raums sollte noch darüber Bescheid wissen, mit Professor McGonagall werde ich persönlich sprechen und sie einweihen."

Der Schulleiter erhob sich und trat zum Kamin. „Remus, Miss Granger, ich gebe euch bis morgen Zeit um euch ..., na ja, besser kennen zu lernen, aber ich erwarte, dass Sie, Miss Granger, morgen vor dem Frühstück wieder im Gryffindorturm erscheinen und sämtliche Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle einnehmen und sie werden täglich zur Sperrstunde in ihrem Turm sein." Professor Dumbledore lächelte Hermine zu, während Severus Snape die Augen verdrehte.

„Miss Granger, ich habe Ihren Freunden ausrichten lassen, dass Sie im Krankenflügel liegen und keinen Besuch erhalten dürfen, weil Sie Ruhe brauchen. Ein Tipp von mir, wenn sie von den Jungs gefragt werden, weshalb sie im Krankenflügel waren, sagen sie einfach "Frauenprobleme", damit bringen sie jeden Mann zum Verstummen." Der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihr zu.

Professor Dumbledore winkte Remus und Hermine zu sich, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagte laut: „Remus Lupins Wohnzimmer!" Danach sah er sie wissend an. „Ich nehme an, dass ihr die Zeit bis morgen gut nutzen werdet."

Mit einem Lächeln sagte Remus: „Danke, Albus." Er nahm Hermine in den Arm und trat mit ihr in den Kamin.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, das war´s wieder einmal, ich wünsche euch allen noch frohe Ostern und einen braven Osterhasen.

Bis nächste Woche.

Eure AnnyAn


	7. Kapitel 7

Danke bei allen die reviewrt haben. 

Ich hoffe das folgende Kapitel lässt sich halbwegs lesen, denn ich habe es unter Einfluss einer riesigen Packung "MON CHERI" (Ostern) geschrieben, die einfach vernichtet gehörte :o)

So, und nun viel Spaß beim lesen:

_**Wolfsbanntrank** _

**Kapitel 7**

Hermine fiel Remus um den Hals. Sie waren vor ein paar Sekunden aus dem Kamin in sein Wohnzimmer getreten. Hermine presste sich an ihm: „Ich darf bei dir bleiben".

„Ja, aber nur vorerst", dämpfte Remus ihren Enthusiasmus.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen, fuhr ihm mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar. „Du siehst müde aus".

„Das bin ich auch, mir sitzt noch der Vollmond in den Knochen." Remus lächelte sie an.

Hermine trennte sich von ihm und setzte sich auf die Couch, mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie auf den Platz neben sich. Remus folgte ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Du ruhst dich erst einmal aus", und sie klopfte sich auf die Oberschenkel.

Remus verstand und er legte sich hin und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und rief eine Decke zu sich und breitete diese über Remus. Sanft streichelte sie ihm durchs Haar, sie sah wie er die Augen schloss, erst jetzt, wo er anfing sich zu entspannen, bemerkte sie, wie angespannt er gewesen war.

Hermines Blick glitt zu den Fotos auf dem Kamin und blieb auf dem Bild der vier Jungs hängen. Sie sah wie Peter Pettigrew aus dem Bild verschwand und wie James Potter und Sirius Black anfingen sich zu balgen, während Remus daneben stand und grinste.

Es war schon seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass Remus zu einer Zeit hier zur Schule ging, in der an sie noch nicht einmal zu denken war und nicht nur das, Remus war älter als sie jetzt ist, als sie zur Welt kam. Um wie viele Jahre er wohl älter war als sie? Nun, er war so alt wie Harrys Eltern und sie wusste, dass diese ihn sehr jung bekommen hatten, sie schätzte also, dass Remus zwanzig Jahre älter war als sie. Er hatte so viel mehr Lebenserfahrung als sie, würde sie ihm irgendwann einmal langweilig werden?

Hermine lächelte, als sie sah, wie sich Peter mit einem Eimer an die zwei Streithähne heranschlich und diesen, der anscheinend mit Wasser gefüllt war, über die beiden ausgoss. Peter und Remus schüttelten sich vor Lachen, als sie die verdutzten Gesichter von James und Sirius sahen. Wie auf Kommando sprangen James und Sirius auf und stürzten sich auf die anderen zwei Jungs und eine wilde Rauferei entstand, aber an ihren lachenden Gesichtern konnte man erkennen, dass alles nur Spaß war.

Hermine dachte daran, wie wohl Remus zumute sein musste, wenn er dieses Foto betrachtete. Er war der letzte der Rumtreiber, zwei dieser fröhlichen Jungs waren auf tragische Weise ums Leben gekommen und bei einem davon wäre es wohl besser, wenn er tot wäre.

Sie sah weiter zu dem Foto von Sirius und Harry und es gab Hermine einen kleinen Stich in ihrer Brust. Sie mochte Sirius, sie mochte ihm vor allem deshalb, weil er die erste Person war die Harry das Gefühl gab, ein Teil einer Familie zu sein. Erst durch Sirius begriff Harry, wie es war, wenn da jemand ist, der sich um einen sorgt. Ja sicher, da waren die Weasleys, die Harry mit offenen Armen aufgenommen hatten, aber sie waren Rons Familie, während Sirius nur Harry alleine gehörte und das tat Harry richtig gut. Sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es für Harry war, seine erste richtige Bezugsperson zu verlieren.

Und dann war da noch das Foto von Harry beim Quidditch und Hermine fragte sich, ob selbst Remus die Bedeutung klar war, was es bedeutete, dass er Harrys Foto auf seinem Kamin hatte. Hermine sah darin die tiefe Verbundenheit, die mittlerweile zwischen den Zweien herrschte. Diese Verbundenheit kam selbst im Unterricht rüber, nicht das er Harry in irgendeiner Weise bevorzugen würde, im Gegenteil, oft kam es Hermine so vor, als würde er ihm mit extremer Strenge behandeln, aber alle wussten, dass dies nur der Vorbereitung diente, Remus wollte Harry die bestmöglichsten Voraussetzungen verschaffen um den Endkampf mit Voldemort zu überstehen.

„Woran denkst du?", unterbrach Remus die Gedanken Hermines.

„Ich dachte du schläfst?" Hermine lächelte auf Remus hinab. „Ich habe mir deine Fotos am Kamin angeschaut, sind das deine Eltern?"

„Ja, das sind meine Eltern und mein älterer Bruder", antwortete ihr Remus.

„War dein Bruder auch in Hogwarts?"

„Nein, meine Mutter war Französin, darum wurde mein Bruder in Beauxbatons eingeschult, aber Beauxbatons nahm mich nicht auf, als sie hörten, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, aber der damalige Schulleiter von Beauxbatons schrieb an Dumbledore und Dumbledore wollte es riskieren und gab mir eine Chance", erklärte Remus.

„Wie alt warst du, als du gebissen wurdest?", fragte Hermine weiter.

„Ich war sieben Jahre alt"

Hermine sah ihm erstaunt an. „Was hast du mit sieben Jahren mitten in der Nacht draußen gemacht?"

Remus lächelte: „Es war im Winter und so spät war es noch nicht, meine Eltern, mein Bruder und ich waren bei Freunden auf Besuch. Unsere Häuser waren nur durch einen kleinen Park getrennt, darum gingen wir zu Fuß nach Hause. Ich war müde und blieb ein bisschen zurück und auf einmal stürzte sich der Werwolf aus einem Gebüsch auf mich. Mein Vater ging sofort dazwischen und vertrieb den Werwolf, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Im Krankenhaus konnten sie nur mehr die Bisswunden heilen und sie gaben meinen Eltern eine Broschüre mit, welche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sie beim nächsten Vollmond treffen sollten".

„Das muss für euch alle sehr schwer gewesen sein." Hermine sah ihm mitfühlend an.

„Ja, es waren schlimme Zeiten für meine ganze Familie. Als Kind waren meine Verwandlungen furchtbar und sie waren äußerst schmerzhaft. Meine Eltern stellten im Keller einen Käfig für mich auf, ich hasste und fürchtete den Käfig. Ich wusste, wenn ich da hinein musste, würde ich bald furchtbare Schmerzen bekommen und ich flehte meine Eltern immer an, dass ich da nicht hinein musste, ich versprach ihnen ein braver Junge zu sein und nichts mehr anzustellen, ich weinte und fragte sie regelmäßig ob sie mich nicht mehr lieb haben würden. Weißt du, wenn ein Kind Schmerzen hat will es nur von seiner Mutter in den Arm genommen werden und getröstet werden und genau das konnte meine Mutter nicht. Sie stand weinend vor dem Käfig und mit jedem Vollmond zerbrach sie ein Stückchen mehr." Remus blickte traurig zu dem Foto.

„Mein Bruder hingegen fing an, mich richtig zu hassen, für ihn war ich an allem Schuld. Seine besten Freunde haben sich von ihm abgewandt, weil ihnen ihre Eltern den Umgang mit dem Bruder eines Werwolfes verboten. Er gab mir die Schuld daran, dass Mum immer traurig war und das Vater immer öfter zur Flasche griff. Als ich achtzehn war, starb mein Vater und nur ein halbes Jahr später meine Mutter und danach hat mein Bruder den Kontakt zu mir komplett abgebrochen."

Hermine ergriff seine Hand, hob sie hoch und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken.

Remus drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu ihr hoch. „Hermine, was werden eigentlich deine Eltern zu uns sagen?"

Hermine sah ihm groß an: „Nichts, was sollen sie schon sagen".

„Na ja, ich bin immerhin dein Lehrer, einundzwanzig Jahre älter als du und zur Draufgabe bin ich noch ein Werwolf. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Eltern darüber sehr glücklich sein werden". Remus sah sie zweifelnd an.

Hermine lächelte ihm jetzt an. „Dazu sollte ich dir einiges erklären. Mein Vater ist sechzehn Jahre älter als meine Mutter und weißt du wo sie sich kennen gelernt haben? Bei einer Vorlesung, meine Eltern sind beide Zahnärzte und sie haben sich bei einer Vorlesung über, ich glaube Mundhygiene, kennen gelernt. Und weißt du wer die Vorlesung abgehalten hat? Richtig, mein Vater. Es ist also Familientradition, dass wir Grangerfrauen uns in unsere Lehrer verlieben." Und wie nebenbei fügte sie hinzu: „Und ich habe nicht vor, ihnen zu erzählen, dass du ein Werwolf bist".

Remus setzte sich abrupt auf und sah sie an. „Hermine, ist das ein Problem für dich, ich meine, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?"

Hermine sah ihm an, hob ihre Hand und streichelte ihm über seine Wange. „Remus, bitte glaub mir, das hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun, sondern nur mit meinen Eltern".

Remus sah sie ungläubig an, Hermine seufzte und fing an zu erklären: „Ich liebe meine Eltern, aber schon nach meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts bemerkte ich, dass meine Eltern und ich uns immer weiter von einander entfernten. Als meine Mutter mit mir darüber reden wollte, was ich zu tun hätte, wenn ich das erste mal meine Periode bekomme, da erklärte ich ihr, dass wir schon mit Madam Pomfrey darüber gesprochen hätten und dass ich genau wüsste, welche Tränke ich zu mir nehmen müsste. Der Blick meiner Mutter war zu erst verwirrt und dann traurig und da begriff ich, dass ich in einer komplett anderen Welt lebe als sie. Ich habe letzten Sommer mit Mrs. Weasley mehr Mutter-Tochter Gespräche geführt als mit meiner Mutter in den letzten sechs Jahren. Meine Eltern und ich haben keine gemeinsamen Gesprächsthemen mehr, wir lesen weder dieselben Zeitungen noch Bücher, wir hören nicht einmal dasselbe Radio".

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf. „Meine Eltern wissen nichts über Voldemort und von dem Rassismus der in dieser Welt herrscht und vor allem wissen sie nicht, dass ihre Tochter als Muggelgeborene ein Teil der Bevölkerung ist, dem dieser Rassismus gilt. Sie würden es nicht verstehen".

Remus griff zärtlich nach Hermines Hand als sie weiter sprach: „Meine Eltern sind gegen Rassismus, sie brachten mir bei, dass es nicht richtig ist jemanden zu verurteilen, nur weil er eine andere Hautfarbe, eine andere Herkunft oder eine andere Religion hat, aber im Prinzip haben sie nichts damit zu tun. Sie sind weiß und gehören dem gehobenen Mittelstand an, wie alle ihrer Freunde. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wegen seiner Abstammung verachtet und gehasst zu werden".

Hermine sah Remus in die Augen: „Remus ich werde meinen Eltern nicht sagen, das du ein Werwolf bist, weil sie keine Ahnung haben, dass es Wehrwölfe, Vampire, Todesfeen und so weiter wirklich gibt, für sie ist das alles Science Fiction und ich habe nicht vor das zu ändern".

„Okay, es ist deine Entscheidung." Plötzlich huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Remus Lippen. „Aber spätestens wenn wir unser erstes Kind bekommen, solltest du deine Entscheidung überdenken. Deine Eltern wird es interessieren, warum sie immer zu Vollmond ihr Enkelkind zum Babysitten bekommen".

„Du denkst jetzt schon über Kinder nach?", fragte Hermine, erstaunt über Remus' plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„Ja", sagte Remus mit gespieltem Ernst, „ich möchte mindestens fünf, von jeder Sorte meine ich natürlich".

„Natürlich", nickte Hermine ernst, aber in ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte es gefährlich.

„Ja, und alle sollen deine süße kleine Stupsnase haben." Remus setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Spitze ihrer Nase.

Hermine lächelte ihn strahlend an: „Okay, ich bin einverstanden. Darf ich aber zuerst noch die Schule fertig machen?"

„Hmm...", Remus lächelte jetzt ebenfalls, zog Hermine in eine feste Umarmung und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Aber nur, wenn wir bis dahin fleißig das Babymachen üben!" Dann küsste er sie tief und innig.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Wenn ihr wollt könntet ihr mir ja ein kleines Review hinterlassen, freue mich über jedes und sei es noch so klein.

Bis nächste Woche.

Eure AnnyAn


	8. Kapitel 8

Vielen lieben Dank an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. 

Iarethirwen : Du hast recht das letzte Kapitel war ein bisschen traurig. Ich werde immer sentimental, wenn ich zuviel trinke. Anscheinend haben 30 Stk. MON CHERI die selbe Wirkung auf mich :o)

McAbe : Du hastRecht, ich stehe aber leider nicht nur mit ihn und ihm auf Kriegsfuß, sondern mit der ganzen verdammten Rechtschreibung. Meine Lehrer in der Schule meinten immer ich sollte viel lesen und schreiben und das tat ich auch aber wirklich etwas gebracht hat es nicht, wie man sieht. :o)

So und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel.

_**Wolfsbanntrank** _

**Kapitel 8**

Hermine und Remus verbrachten den restlichen Tag damit, abwechselnd zu kuscheln und zu reden, aber immer, wenn das Thema drohte zu ernst zu werden, änderte Remus die Richtung des Gespräches. Er wollte diesen Tag einfach nur genießen, ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme, sie mussten nicht versuchen ihre Probleme gleich an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tag zu lösen.

Sie hatten viel gelacht, er hatte ihr von Streichen erzählt die er und seine Freunde ihren Lehrern, aber auch sich gegenseitig in der Schulzeit gespielt hatten und sie erzählte ihm, wie sie den Vielsafttrank im Klo gebraut hatte um danach mit dichtem Katzenfell auf der Krankenstation zu landen.

Er war müde, der Vollmond, ihr morgendliches Liebesspiel und das darauffolgende Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatten fast alle seine Reserven aufgezehrt, aber durch ihre Nähe, ihren Streicheleinheiten fühlte er, wie ihre Energie auf ihn überging und ihn wieder aufbaute.

Als sie sich dann am Abend ins Bett zurückgezogen, schliefen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt ein. Hermine drängte ihm nicht, sie schien ohne viele Worte zu verstehen, dass er für weitere Aktivitäten im Moment einfach zu erledigt war.

oooooooo

Als Remus erwachte, war es draußen schon hell, Hermine lag noch immer eng an seiner Seite und hatte ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen.

Eine Zeitlang lag er nur da und genoss es, ihr so nahe zu sein, doch schließlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass es Zeit war. Er seufzte, beugte sich über sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Hermine begann sich neben ihm zu regen und drängte sich noch ein bisschen näher.

„Aufwachen, Schlafmütze!" Remus lächelte, als er ein leises Brummen von ihr erntete.

„Heute ist Sonntag, ich darf schlafen", nuschelte sie an seiner Brust.

„Komm schon, du musst zurück in deinen Turm. Du weißt, was Dumbledore gesagt hat".

Hermine öffnete die Augen: „Wieso, wie spät ist es denn?"

Remus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag und zeichnete eine Uhr in die Luft. „Es ist halb acht, Zeit zum Aufstehen."

„Madam Pomfrey würde mich nie am Sonntag vor acht Uhr aus der Krankenstation lassen." Sie sah ihm schelmisch an. „Das heißt, wir haben noch Zeit".

Sie beugte sich vor und fing an, Remus zu küssen, sie spürte wie Remus den Kuss intensivierte, als sie ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft schickte und an seiner Brustwarze stoppte, die sich durch ihre leichte Berührung sofort erhärtete. Sie begann, sie sanft zu stimulieren, sie rubbelte, zupfte und kratze leicht mit ihren Fingernägel darüber, so lange, bis Remus leise in ihren Mund stöhnte.

Sie brach ihren Kuss ab und ließ ihre Lippen ihre Hand ablösen, sie begann an seinem Nippel zu saugen und leicht daran zu knabbern, währenddessen fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand weiter über seinen Körper, leicht ließ sie ihre Finger über seinen Bauch wandern und in seine Shorts gleiten. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, als ihre Hand an seinem, bereits zur vollen Größe, aufgerichteten Penis ankam.

„Du scheinst ja nicht gerade viel Stimulation zu benötigen", kicherte sie.

Remus knurrte sie an, griff in ihr Haar und zog sie zu einem stürmischen Kuss hoch. Er stöhnte aber gleich darauf auf, als er spürte, wie sie ihre Hand fest um seine harte Männlichkeit schloss und mit festem Druck auf und ab gleiten ließ. Remus ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen, um sich ganz ihren Berührungen hinzugeben.

Hermine setzte sich auf und begann Remus von seinen Shorts zu befreien, Remus hob sein Becken um ihr ihre Arbeit zu erleichtern. Als Hermine es endlich geschafft hatte, schlüpfte sie selbst aus ihrem Slip, schwang ein Bein über Remus, griff mit ihrer Hand nach seinem heißen, pulsierenden Schaft, positionierte ihn, schloss ihre Augen und ließ sich langsam darauf nieder sinken.

Als Remus begriff, was Hermine vorhatte, riss er seine Augen auf und sah in Hermines Gesicht. Sie war wunderschön, ihre geröteten Wangen, ihre geschlossenen Augen und ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Remus setzte sich auf, spreizte leicht seine Beine umschlang mit seinen Armen Hermines Körper, er beugte ihren Körper leicht zurück, damit sie ihn noch tiefer in sich aufnehmen konnte.

Hermine schlang ihre Beine um Remus' Körper, sie sah Remus tief in die Augen und dann begann sie sich zu bewegen. Langsam hob und senkte sie ihr Becken, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Keinem der Beiden entkam ein Stöhnen, selbst als sie ihr Tempo steigerte, war nur das tiefe und schnelle Ein- und Ausatmen der beiden zu hören.

Sie ließen sich nicht aus den Augen und als Hermine ihr Tempo ein weiteres Mal steigerte, sah sie, wie sich Remus' Augen veränderten. Sie ließ sich ein paar mal besonderst fest und tief auf ihn gleiten und dann sah sie es wieder, dieses goldene Glänzen in seinen Augen, das Hermine so liebte. Sie wusste, dass niemand zuvor bei Remus dieses goldene Leuchten in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, es gehörte nur ihr.

Sein Blick war jetzt so intensiv, er schien sie aufzuspießen und von innen zu verbrennen, Hermine hatte das Gefühl explodieren zu müssen, das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib schien sich auf ihren ganzen Körper auszubreiten, sie schloss die Augen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Remus Halsbeuge und begann leise zu stöhnen.

Remus' hielt mit einer Hand ihren Kopf ganz fest an sich gepresst, die andere Hand legte er unter ihren Po um sie bei ihren immer schneller werdenden Auf- und Abbewegungen zu unterstützen.

Er wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten können, er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, er wollte, dass sie ewig so weiter machen könnten.

Aber als er hörte, wie Hermine in sein Ohr stöhnte: „Oh Gott ..., Remus bitte...", da konnte er sich nicht mehr halten, mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich mit Hermine um, legte sie auf den Rücken und begann mit sie mit schnellen, regelmäßigen Stößen zu ihrem Orgasmus zu treiben.

Hermine schloss sofort ihre Beine fest um Remus Taille, ihr Flehen: „Bitte tiefer..., tiefer..., Oh ja..., schneller, Oh Gott Remus..." brachte ihm fast um den Verstand, er versenkte sich in ihr so schnell und tief er nur konnte und dann spürte er, wie sie ihre Hände in seinen Rücken krallte und unter lautem Stöhnen kam, spürte wie sich ihre Muskeln immer wieder um ihn verkrampften, wie sich ihr Körper ihm entgegen bog.

Remus legte seine Hand fest auf eine ihrer weichen Brüste, stieß noch zweimal besonders fest zu, er hörte sich laut aufstöhnen und spürte wie sich sein Unterleib verkrampfte und er sich heiß in ihr ergoss. Schwer atmend rollte er sich von ihr und ließ sich auf seinen Rücken neben ihr aufs Bett gleiten.

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen richtete sich Hermine auf und lächelte Remus an: „An diese Art von Morgensport könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

Sie küsste ihn kurz, stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen.

„Möchtest du nicht noch schnell unter die Dusche?"

„Nein, das mache ich dann im Gryffindorturm, es wäre zu auffällig, wenn ich frisch gewaschen aus dem Krankenflügel käme".

Als sie fertig angezogen war, beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn noch mal: „Sehen wir uns heute noch?"

„Ja, in ein paar Minuten beim Frühstück." Remus lächelte ihr zu.

„So meine ich das nicht und du weißt das", grinste sie ihn frech an und in Gedanken fragte sie sich, wie sie das Frühstück überstehen sollte, wenn sie meterweit von ihm entfernt saß und wie sie es schaffen sollte, nicht ständig zu ihm hinzusehen.

Remus wurde plötzlich ernst: „Wir können uns heute nicht mehr sehen, am Nachmittag hat sich Harry auf einen Besuch angesagt und eigentlich möchte ich ihn nicht einfach so abwimmeln. Verstehst du das?" Er sah fragend zu ihr hoch.

Hermine sah ihn liebevoll an, sie wusste, wie Harry diese Nachmittage mit Remus genoss und sie begann zu verstehen, wie wichtig diese Treffen mit dem einzigen Verbindungsglied zu seiner Vergangenheit für Remus waren.

Sie nickte verständnisvoll: „Morgen dann?"

„Ja morgen, wie soll ich nur die Nacht ohne dich überstehen?"

„Da fragst du gerade mich?" Hermine küsste ihn noch einmal. „Bis später", sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, drehte sich um und verließ seine Räume.

oooooooo

Hermine ging schnurstracks zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war dieser leer, wahrscheinlich waren ihre Schulkollegen entweder schon beim Frühstück oder noch in ihren Betten. Harry und Ron schliefen sicher noch, vor Neun, halb Zehn brauchte sie sonntags mit denen nicht rechnen.

Als Hermine ihren Schlafsaal betrat, merkte sie, dass alle Mädchen außer Parvati, die noch die Vorhänge ihres Bettes fest zugezogen hatte, scheinbar schon beim Frühstück waren.

Hermine ging zu ihrem Schrank und nahm sich frische Wäsche heraus, als die Türe zum angrenzenden Mädchenbad aufging und Lavender heraus kam.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine!" Sie ging an Hermine vorbei, plötzlich stutzte sie und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wo warst du?"

„Im Krankenflügel", sagte Hermine.

Lavender zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Und mit wem?"

„Was meinst du, mit wem? Alleine natürlich", Hermine sah sie verständnislos an.

„Tja, wie du meinst", Lavender sah sie belustigt an: „Aber eins kannst du mir glauben, ich weiß, wie man nach einem wilden Morgenfick riecht und zwar genau so wie du jetzt."

Hermine wurde rot bis unter die Haarspitzen und senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Na ja, mich geht's ja nichts an. Ich hoffe nur, du hattest viel Spaß." Und mit einem Augenzwinkern verließ sie den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Schnell ging Hermine ins Bad und verschloss hinter sich die Türe, vielleicht war es doch nicht so eine gute Idee, ungeduscht von Remus wegzugehen.

oooooooo

Als Hermine gegangen war, überlegte Remus, ob er sich nochmals umdrehen und noch ein Stündchen schlafen sollte, aber Hermine fehlte ihm jetzt schon.

Kurzentschlossen schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, er braucht dringend eine Dusche. Plötzlich tauchte ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf:

Hermine, wie sie sich wohlig unter der Dusche räkelt und das warme Wasser an ihrem makellosen Körper herabperlt.

Ja, er brauchte eine Dusche, er sah an sich herab und so wie es aussah möglichst kalt.

Remus sah in den Spiegel und erschrak fast. Gott, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war fühlte er sich so jung und lebendig, aber der Blick in den Spiegel hielt ihm die blanken Tatsachen vor Augen.

Er war alt, nun ja nicht wirklich, im Februar würde er Neununddreißig Jahre alt werden, im Prinzip war er im besten Mannesalter, aber Hey, wem wollte er was vormachen, gegen sie war er alt.

Er sah wieder an sich hinab, na ja das mit der kalten Dusche dürfte sich auch erledigt haben.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo


	9. Kapitel 9

Vielen lieben Dank an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. 

Iarethirwen : Du hast recht, 50 Jahre Altersunterschied wäre schon ein bisschen krass oder sollte ich vielleicht über eine Liebesstory zwischen Hermine und Dumbledore nachdenken :-))). Igitt, nein lieber doch nicht.

So, nun geht's weiter mit Remus und Hermine:

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 9**

Hermine verbrachte den ganzen Vormittag mit Harry und Ron in der Bibliothek, um ihre Aufsätze für Professor Binns in Geschichte der Zauberei fertig zu bekommen, die Jungs hatten gestern, als sie nicht da war, natürlich keinerlei Gedanken an ihre Hausaufgaben verschwendet.

Die Jungs hatten natürlich nachgefragt warum Hermine in der Krankenstation war und sie hatte Dumbledores Rat befolgt und etwas von Frauenprobleme gemurmelt, woraufhin die beiden Jungs rot anliefen und nicht mehr weiter nachfragten.

Am Nachmittag verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden, um sich zum Treffen mit Professor Lupin aufzumachen, während Hermine und Ron zurück in den Gryffindorturm gingen.

oooooooo

Remus war nur ganz kurz in der Früh zum Frühstück in der großen Halle gewesen, aber er hatte es zu anstrengend gefunden, sich ständig krampfhaft davon abzuhalten, nicht fortwährend zu Hermine hinüber zu starren, daraufhin hatte er sich zu Mittag sein Essen von den Hauselfen auf sein Zimmer bringen lassen.

Die ganze Zeit verbrachte er damit, über Hermine, sich und ihre gemeinsame Zukunft nachzudenken, dazwischen sagte er sich selbst, dass es keinen Sinn hatte über irgendwas nachzugrübeln, solange Dumbledore noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Er war froh, als Harry an seine Türe klopfte, er hoffte, dass ihm Harry auf andere Gedanken brachte.

oooooooo

Remus und Harry hatten sich von den Hauselfen Tee und Kekse kommen lassen. Sie sprachen darüber, dass Voldemort sich in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich ruhig verhielt und was er wohl aus nächstes ausbrüten würde, sie sprachen über Quidditch und Remus konnte es nicht lassen Harry über seine Gefühle für Ginny auszufragen und ihn damit ein bisschen aufzuziehen.

Remus hatte bemerkt, dass Harry in Ginny seit diesem Jahr anscheinend etwas mehr als nur Rons kleine Schwester sah. Die kleine Ginny hatte sich über den Sommer in eine hübsche junge Frau entwickelt mit den Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen.

Obwohl Remus das Gespräch mit Harry genoss, fühlte er diese innere Unruhe, er musste raus an die frische Luft.

Er sah Harry an: „Harry, was hältst du davon nach Hogsmeade zugehen, wir könnten in den drei Besen ein Butterbier trinken?"

Harry sah Remus etwas verlegen an: „Remus, es ist kein Hogsmeade Wochenende, ich darf Hogwarts nicht verlassen. Aber du kannst natürlich gerne alleine ..."

„Nein, nein diesen Nachmittag verbringen wir gemeinsam, aber ich komme mir etwas eingesperrt vor, könnten wir nicht draußen ein bisschen spazieren gehen?"

„Oh, ja Okay, ich muss mir nur meinen Umhang holen", antwortete Harry begeistert und sprang auf, er war schon bei der Tür als Remus ihm nachrief: „Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten vor der großen Halle."

oooooooo

Zehn Minuten später spazierten Harry und Remus Seite an Seite über das Gelände von Hogwarts. Remus genoss es, nach zwei Tagen, die er in seinen Räumen mehr oder weniger eingesperrt war, wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein.

Als sie am Quidditch-Feld vorbei kamen, hatte Remus auf einmal eine Idee: „Harry was hältst du von einem kleinen Quidditchspiel Mann gegen Mann?"

„Mann gegen Mann, geht denn das?", fragte Harry.

„Ich vergesse immer, dass du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, es ist so wie Fußball oder Basketball Mann gegen Mann. Nur zwei Männer mit ihren Besen, drei Ringe und ein Quaffel, hast du Lust?"

„Okay, aber ich habe meinen Feuerblitz...", warf Harry ein, er wurde aber sofort von Remus unterbrochen.

„Wir fliegen beide auf Schulbesen, dann habe ich vielleicht auch die Spur einer Chance", lächelte ihm Remus zu.

Harry grinste: „Nun ja, ich spiele ja sonst nicht als Jäger".

„Und ich hatte seit fast zehn Jahren keinen Quaffel mehr in der Hand. Komm holen wir die Besen!", grinste Remus zurück.

Ein paar Minuten später waren die beiden in der Luft und lieferten sich einen harten Kampf.

Remus bemerkte, dass, wenn Harry auf einem Besen saß, er komplett verändert war. Er konnte in Harrys Augen das Glitzern eines Kämpfers sehn, der gewinnen wollte selbst wenn es nur ein Spiel aus Spaß war und Harry war gut, er war flink und wendig und Remus hatte nicht die Spur einer Chance gegen ihn. Ohne seine Werwolfssinne, die so kurz nach Vollmond noch aktiv waren, wäre er wahrscheinlich komplett untergegangen, aber so gelang es ihm doch, den einen oder anderen Quaffel in einen der Ringe zu versenken.

Harry lenkte Remus Aufmerksamkeit auf vier Personen, die sich dem Quidditch-Feld näherten. Remus erkannte Ron in enger Umarmung mit einer der Patil-Zwillinge, dahinter konnte er durch ihr langes leuchtend rotes Haar Ginny erkennen und neben Ginny ging Hermine.

Remus konnte Hermines strahlendes Lächeln selbst über diese Distanz sehen, wie sie über das Feld schwebte, sie war so wunderschön. Remus konnte den Blick nicht von ihr nehmen.

Harry sah nicht, das Remus abgelenkt war und schleuderte den Quaffel. Remus fühlte auf einmal etwas mit voller Gewalt an seine Stirne knallen. Peng, auf einmal sah er nur mehr bunte Lichtflecken vor den Augen, er musste sich fest an seinem Besenstiel festkrallen um nicht vom Besen zu fallen.

Harry, der bemerkt hatte, was er angestellt hatte, war sofort an Remus' Seite, griff nach seinem Besen und lenkte ihm Richtung Erdboden, dabei stammelte er fortwehrend: „Remus, es tut mir so leid, glaub mir, das war keine Absicht."

„Es ist schon gut, Harry, ich war nur einen Moment unaufmerksam." Remus war froh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, sein Blick war noch immer nicht hundertprozentig klar, dennoch sah er die vier jugendlichen Zuschauer auf sie zulaufen.

„Professor Lupin, alles in Ordnung?", hörte er Ron rufen, „das sah ja brutal aus, als ihnen der Quaffel an die Birne knallte, dachte ich schon, der Kopf wäre jetzt ab."

Remus lächelte ihnen zu und befühlte die mächtige Beule, die sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte. „Danke Ron, ich bin in Ordnung", und an Harry gewandt sagte er lächelnd: „Ich glaube ich habe für heute genug vom Quidditch."

„Das trifft sich gut", plapperte Ron weiter. „Harry, die Mädchen wollen runter zu Hagrid, er hat junge Einhornfohlen gefangen und die Mädchen wollen ihn fragen, ob sie sie streicheln dürfen. Kommst du mit?"

Remus sah, wie sich das Partil-Mädchen an Rons Seite schmiegte, er sah wie Ginny leicht rot anlief, anscheinend war es ihre Idee, Harry zu fragen, ob er mitkommen wollte und er sah Harry, der etwas verlegen zu Remus aufsah, dann aber tapfer den Kopf schüttelte und Ron antwortete: „Nein, leider es geht nicht ..."

Remus unterbrach Harry: „Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry, geh nur mit, wenn du möchtest. Ich werde jetzt wieder in meine Räume gehen und mir einen Eisbeutel auf meine Stirn legen." Den letzten Satz hatte er mehr in Hermines Richtung gesagt und mit leichten Kopf- und Augenbewegung, die nur Hermine bemerkte, deutete er ihr fragend, ob sie mitkommen würde. Hermine sah nach ihren Freunden und als sie bemerkte, dass keiner davon zu ihr sah, nickte sie leicht und zeigte Remus versteckt mit ihrer Hand, dass sie ihm in fünf Minuten folgen würde.

Harry lächelte Remus zu: „Danke Remus!" Er nahm Ginny an der Hand und zog sie schnell weg Richtung Hagrids Hütte, als hätte er Angst, Remus könnte es sich anders überlegen. Die anderen folgten ihm. Als Hermine an ihm vorbeiging, formte sie mit ihren Lippen stumm die Worte: „Bis gleich."

Remus sah ihnen noch ein wenig nach und bedauerte einen Moment, dass er keiner von ihnen war, er würde jetzt gerne zu ihnen gehören und mit Hermine in seinen Armen zu den Einhornfohlen gehen und ihre glänzenden Augen sehen, wenn sie das goldene Fell der jungen Tiere streichelte.

Remus atmete noch einmal tief durch, drehte sich dann um und ging mit raschem Schritt zurück zu seinen Räumen. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, gleich würde er Hermine wieder in seinen Armen halten und irgendwann würde er dies auch in der Öffentlichkeit tun können.

oooooooo

Hermine ging noch ein paar Meter mit, doch dann tat sie so als hätte sie vergessen, dass sie eigentlich noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen wollte.

Ginny wollte sie zurückhalten: „Och Hermine, komm doch mit, das kannst du doch später noch immer machen," aber Hermine lächelte und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich wäre doch nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen, ihr zwei Liebespärchen solltet alleine gehen," und sie zwinkerte Ginny zu, deren Gesicht sich wieder etwas rötlich verfärbte.

Hermine drehte sich um und lief so schnell sie konnte zurück, wie von selbst liefen ihre Beine immer schneller. Ganz außer Atem kam sie vor Remus' Türe an, sie sah sich nochmals um, blickte nach recht und links, ob auch weit und breit niemand zu sehen war, und dann klopfte sie an.

Nervös stand sie schwer atmend vor seiner Tür, immer wieder sah sie sich ängstlich um und sie flüstere leise: „Bitte Remus, mach endlich diese verdammte Türe auf."

Wieder blickte sie nervös nach rechts und nach links, somit merkte sie nicht, wie sich die Türe einen Spalt öffnete und eine Hand heraus schnellte. Sie quietschte leise auf, als diese Hand nach ihr griff und sie blitzschnell ins Innere des Raumes zerrte.

Hermine wurde von einem starken Körper an die Wand neben der Tür gedrängt und das nächste, was sie spürte, waren Remus' Lippen, die sich auf ihre pressten, sofort ließ sie sich in diesen Kuss fallen, sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an den Körper des anderen.

Als Remus den Kuss abbrach, sah er ihr tief in die Augen. „Du hast mir so gefehlt."

Hermine kicherte leise: „Aber Remus, es waren doch bloß ein paar Stunden!" Sie barg ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sog tief seinen Geruch ein. Sie sah zu ihm auf, lächelte und sagte: „Du riechst so gut, so männlich."

Jetzt war es an Remus zu lächeln: „Ich bin total verschwitzt. Harry hat mich da draußen völlig alle gemacht."

Hermine strich mit ihrem Daumen über die Beule auf Remus Stirn die sich allmählich bläulich verfärbte, sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf die verletzte Stelle. „Tut es noch sehr weh, mein Liebling?", fragte sie mitleidig.

Remus knurrte leise.

„Du solltest vielleicht über ein kleines Trainingsprogramm nachdenken, wenn du gegen Harry in Zukunft eine Chance haben möchtest und du solltest dich nicht so leicht ablenken lassen. Du sahst so süß aus, als dich Harry zum Boden geleiten musste." Hermine musste sich auf die Wangen beißen, um ernst zu bleiben.

Remus knurren wurde jetzt noch etwas lauter, obwohl er dabei lächelte.

Hermine kicherte jetzt laut und rief: „Hilfe, der große böse Wolf will mich holen!" Sie duckte sich unter seinen Arm durch und lief vor ihm davon. Remus jagte sie zwei, dreimal um die Couch herum, bevor er nach ihr griff und sie mit sich auf die Couch zog.

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn, Remus hob sie auf seinen Schoß und begann sie sanft zu küssen. „Ich muss dringend unter die Dusche." Er sah sie verlangend an. „Kommst du mit?"

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlassen würdet.

Bis nächste Woche

Eure AnnyAn


	10. Kapitel 10

Kaum zu glauben, meine Story hat schon 10 Kapitel. Ich muss mich selbst für mein Durchhaltevermögen loben, weil ich es bis jetzt wirklich geschafft habe jede Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. 

Dark Secret: Dein Review muss sich das letzte Mal ganz knapp überschnitten haben mit meinem reinstellen des neunten Kapitels. Auf alle Fälle danke dafür. Wie ich auf eine Geschichte über Remus und Hermine gekommen bin? Ehrlich gesagt ich habe keine Ahnung. Mein Lieblingspairing ist eigentlich Hermine/Serverus. Vielleicht liegt es daran das ich schon zu viele FF´s gelesen habe aber Remus hat für mich immer entweder zu Serverus oder zu Sirius gehört aber irgendwie hat sich diese Idee in mir festgesetzt und dann habe ich begonnen zu schreiben.

Moony: Es ist nicht so schlimm, dass du nicht jede Woche ein Review schreibst, beschämt muss ich bekennen, ich bin auch oft als Schwarzleser unterwegs,obwohl ich mich selber über jedes Review freue wie ein kleines Kind.

Iarethirwen: Ehrlich gesagt habe ich selber noch keine Ahnung wie ich Harry zu der ganzen Sache reagieren lassen werden, aber ich nehme an wir werden es im nächsten oder übernächste Kapitel erfahren. Bin selber schon ganz gespannt darauf. :o)

anni: Ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte noch immer Gefällt. Ich hoffe das wird sich bis zum Schluss nicht ändern.

So und nun geht's weiter:

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 10**

Die nächsten vierzehn Tage waren die spannensten in Hermines Leben. Fast täglich schlich sie sich nach dem Nachtmahlessen zu Remus, es war nicht leicht immer wieder neue Ausreden für Harry und Ron zu erfinden, warum sie so dringend weg musste, denn nicht einmal die Beiden glaubten ihr, dass sie jeden Abend in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Sie hatte oft ein schlechtes Gewissen den Beiden gegenüber und sie wünschte, sie könnte ihnen sie Wahrheit sagen, aber um bei Remus zu sein würde sie die ganze Welt belügen, und wenn es notwendig wäre für den Rest ihres Lebens.

Manchmal, wenn sie sich durch die Gänge zu den Lehrerunterkünften schlich, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte einen Tarnumhang wie Harry.

Einmal wäre sie beinahe von Professor McGonagall erwischt worden, sie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in einer Nische vor ihr verstecken und einmal war sie tatsächlich in Professor Snape hineingelaufen. Professor Snape hatte ihr einen seiner vernichteten Blicke, den nur er konnte, zugeworfen und bellte sie an: „Mitkommen Granger".

Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte Hermine ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor. Eigentlich hatte sie nichts Falsches getan, es war nicht verboten, sich in den Gängen der Lehrerunterkünfte aufzuhalten, aber sie kannte Professor Snape nur zu gut und sie wusste, dass er eine eigene Auffassung von "erlaubt" und "verboten" hatte, wenn es um die Schüler aus Gryffindor ging.

Im Gedanken daran, welche Strafarbeit sie wohl von ihm bekommen würde, ging sie hinter ihm her, als sie merkte, dass er plötzlich stehen geblieben war. Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass sie genau vor Remus' Türe standen. Sie blickte zu Professor Snape auf, kurz glaubte sie Verständnis in seinen Augen zu erkennen, ein fast kaum zu merkendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, er nickte ihr kurz zu, drehte sich um und rauschte davon.

Für Hermine war diese Begegnung sehr merkwürdig, es war als hätte sie durch diese Handlung den Segen zu ihrer Verbindung mit Remus von Professor Snape bekommen. Sie erwähnte diese Begegnung weder Remus gegenüber, noch sprach sie Professor Snape noch einmal darauf an aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise war ihr seit dem viel leichter ums Herz.

oooooooo

Remus hatte sein Treffen mit Hermine auf später verschoben und war auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, er hatte ihm vor ein paar Minuten zu sich gerufen. Remus war nervös, er wusste, dass Albus' Entscheidung bezüglich Hermine und ihm noch ausstand. Man konnte es Feigheit nennen, aber er hat sich die letzten vierzehn Tage nicht dazu durchringen können, Albus danach zu fragen. Er wusste, dass dies eine Art Vogelstraußpolitik war, aber besser nichts zu hören als das Falsche.

Er stieg die Treppen hoch, vor Albus' Bürotüre blieb er stehen atmete noch einmal tief durch, er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Moment der Entscheidung nun gekommen war.

Als er tief durchatmete, wurden seine Gedanken aber plötzlich von etwas abgelenkt. Ein Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, der ihm die feinen Härchen im Nacken aufrichtete, es war ihm als würde ein Zittern durch seinen Körper gehen. Irgendwas in ihm schrie nur ein Wort: Gefahr.

Er klopfte an die Türe und als er diese öffnete, strömte dieser bedrohliche Geruch so stark auf ihn ein, dass sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte. Alle seine Sinne waren angesprungen, obwohl es Neumond war, eine Zeit im Monat, zu der seine Werwolfsinstinkte normalerweise so reduziert waren, dass er sich fast wie ein normaler Mensch fühlen konnte.

Als Dumbledore ihm erblickte, erhellte sich das Gesicht des alten Zauberers. „Ah, Remus, komm bitte herein, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Remus trat vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst näher. In einem der großen ledernen Sessel vor Albus' Schreibtisch saß ein Mann, sicher einen guten Kopf kleiner als Remus und sicher nicht sehr viel jünger als Albus Dumbledore, weiße, krause, kurze Haare umrandeten ein faltiges Gesicht, auf seiner Nase trug er eine runde silberne Brille und in der Hand hielt er einen einfachen schwarzen Gehstock, seine Augen funkelten wissend und er lächelte Remus breit an.

„Remus, ich möchte dir Doktor Wolfgang Isegrim vorstellen." Dumbledore lächelte ihm strahlend an.

Der alte Werwolf nickte Remus zu und mit einer leisen, aber sehr kraftvollen Stimme sprach er Remus an: „Ich fühle das Selbe wie du, mein Junge, aber wie du dich selber überzeugen kannst, bin ich wohl nicht wirklich eine Bedrohung für dich."

Remus lächelte den alten Mann nun ebenfalls zu, aber das Gefühl in seinem Magen riet ihm, den Mann nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und ihm nicht zu trauen.

Remus kämpfte sein ganzes Leben gegen die Vorurteile, die man ihm entgegen gebracht hatte, und nun saß er diesem alten Mann gegenüber und alles in ihm schrie: Traue ihm nicht, er ist ein Werwolf.

„Remus, ich habe mir erlaubt Doktor Isegrim unsere Problematik kurz zu schildern", sagte Dumbledore mit plötzlichem Ernst.

„Das, was Professor Dumbledore mir erzählt hat, ist höchst interessant, diese Art von Verbindung ist sehr selten. Es müssen viele Komponenten übereinstimmen, dass der Werwolf ein solches Band knüpft. Meine Frau und ich haben es bis heute nicht geschafft, uns auf diese Art zu verbinden, obwohl wir schon verheiratet waren, bevor ich gebissen wurde." Isegrim sah ihn fast bewundernd an.

„Komponenten? Welche Komponenten, ich dachte, es würde genügen, eine Vollmondnacht mit ihrem Geruch zu verbringen, so stand es doch in ihrem Buch?" Remus sah ihm verständnislos an.

„Ha, wenn du "Ein Leben nach dem Biss" meinst, dieses Buch ist schon älter und nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand meiner Untersuchungen."

Der alte Mann sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen.

„Folgende Komponenten müssen übereinstimmen, dass der Werwolf in dir jemanden als adäquat anerkennt. Erstens: Sie muss ihre fruchtbaren Tage haben als Beweis, dass sie fruchtbar ist. Zweitens: Sie muss körperlich gesund sein und eure Gene müssen sehr gut kompatibel sein. Der Werwolf erkennt so etwas. Diese zwei Bestandteile dienen zur Fortpflanzung, ein Werwolf würde nie minderwertigen Nachwuchs akzeptieren."

Isegrim sah Remus' entsetztes Gesicht. „Verstehe mich richtig, mein Junge, der Mann, der Mensch in dir kann sich auch in einen Partner verlieben, auf den dies nicht zutrifft, aber der Werwolf in dir würde diesen Partner nicht akzeptieren, er könnte dir in einer Vollmondnacht nicht Gesellschaft leisten, du würdest ihm sofort zerfleischen. Ebenso verhält es sich mit dem Nachwuchs, der Mensch in dir würde auch ein Kind mit einem Makel lieben, aber das Tier in dir könnte das nicht, für das Kind wärst du in einer Vollmondnacht eine Gefahr, während ein gesundes Kind von einem vom Werwolf ausgesuchtem Partner auf deinem Rücken Hoppa-hoppa-reiten spielen könnte."

„Weiter", fuhr Isegrim nach einer kleinen Atempause fort, „Müsst ihr euch vorher schon sympathisch gewesen sein oder euch wenigstens respektiert haben".

Auf einmal erschien ein, Remus wollte es fast schmutzig nennen, Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Alten, als er weiter sprach: „Und dann muss der Sex gigantisch gewesen sein, es ist zwar nicht bewiesen, aber es wird angenommen, dass der Werwolf schlechten oder unbefriedigenden Sex nicht akzeptieren würde, es würde nicht ausreichen, um den Partner zu seinem Alphapartner zu machen."

Remus Ohren wurden rot und er traute sich nicht, zu Dumbledore schauen, Albus wusste zwar, dass er mit Hermine geschlafen hatte, aber sie hatten es bei ihren Erzählungen immer umschrieben und nie so deutlich ausgesprochen.

Isegrim sprach weiter: „Die Vollmondnacht, die ihr daraufhin miteinander verbracht habt, dient dann nur mehr dazu, das geknüpfte Band zu stärken. Alles in allem ist es nicht so einfach und es dürfte noch einige Komponenten dazukommen, die wir noch nicht entschlüsselt haben."

Isegrim sah auf einmal bedauernd drein. „Für meine Frau und für mich ist es leider zu spät, denn dieses Band kann nur entstehen, solange die Frau noch fruchtbar ist, und dieser Zug ist nun mal für uns abgefahren, aber es wird gesagt, dass dies ganz besondere Verbindungen sein sollen."

„Das ist ja alles gut und schön, aber das hilft uns in der momentanen Situation nicht wirklich weiter", warf Dumbledore bestimmt ein. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dieses Band wieder zu zerschneiden, diese Verbindung wieder zu lösen?"

Isegrim widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder Dumbledore zu. „Tja, die gibt es tatsächlich. Es ist dazu ein Ritual nötig, das früher angewandt wurde um die Wirkung dieser aggressiven Liebestränke, die mittlerweile verboten sind, aufzuheben. Es werden dazu zwei sehr machtvolle Zauberer und ein gut gebrauter Zaubertrank benötigt. Ich kann euch ein Buch zukommen lassen, welches dieses Ritual genau beschreibt."

Isegrim sah jetzt beide Männer abwechselnd an. „Bedenkt aber, dass dieses Ritual nicht ungefährlich ist, es muss an dem vollzogen werden, der der Auslöser war, und das wärst in diesem Falle du, mein Junge." Seine Augen blickten sehr ernst auf Remus: „selbst wenn das Ritual völlig korrekt durchgezogen wird, besteht zu fünfzig Prozent die Möglichkeit, dass du dabei alle Empfindungen verlierst, du wärst also nicht mehr in der Lage zu lieben, zu hassen und wenn es sehr übel kommt wärst du nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, so etwas wie Freundschaft zu empfinden. Überlege dir das gut, ob du das willst."

Dumbledore schaltete sich wieder ein: „Ich kenne das Ritual und bin damit vertraut, es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass es vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, selbst wenn wir sie nicht anwenden." Er seufzte und sah zu Remus: „Remus, so wie es aussieht, werde ich für meine Entscheidung noch etwas Zeit benötigen, wenn es für dich und Miss Granger nicht zu belastend ist, würde ich gerne bis Weihnachten alles so weiter laufen lassen. Außer du möchtest von dir aus, dass wir das Ritual durchführen." Er sah Remus fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich brauche Zeit um über das Alles nachzudenken", antwortete ihm Remus.

„Das verstehe ich, Remus, du solltest jetzt zu Miss Granger gehen und sie über das eben Gehörte in Kenntnis setzten. Sag ihr, dass sie für das Nachtmahlessen in der großen Halle entschuldigt ist." Dumbledore nickte ihm zu.

„Doktor, darf ich sie zum Nachtmahlessen einladen, wie ich unsere Hauselfen kenne werden sie sicher einige Speisen auf unseren Tischen finden, die ihnen zusagen werden", lud Dumbledore den Doktor ein.

„Ich nehme ihre Einladung sehr gerne an, Professor."

Dumbledore erhob sich darauf und beendete somit die kurze und nicht sehr erfolgreiche Besprechung.

Als die drei Männer unten beim Wasserspeier angekommen waren, trennten sie sich. Während Dumbledore seinen Gast in die große Halle führte, machte sich Remus auf den Weg, Hermine zu suchen. Er hätte zwar noch gerne mit Isegrim noch unter vier Augen gesprochen, um sich über ihr Werwolfsdasein auszutauschen, aber es schien ihm wichtiger, mit Hermine zu sprechen, sie wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn zu sich gerufen hatte und kam wahrscheinlich schon um vor Ungewissheit, ob und welche Entscheidung der Schulleiter getroffen hatte.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Ich möchte allen Müttern unter den Lesern meiner Story einen schönen Muttertag wünschen lasst euch verwöhnen und nehmt es nicht so schwer, wenn ihr um sechs Uhr in der früh von euren Lieben mit Frühstück geweckt werdet. ;o)

Liebe Grüße und bis nächste Woche

Eure AnnyAn


	11. Kapitel 11

Vielen, vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer: anni, Moony, Iarethirwen und nordica. ihr seid die Besten.

Und so geht's weiter:

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 11**

Remus lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts auf der Suche nach Hermine, er hoffte sie in der Bibliothek zu finden und als er diese betrat, fand er seine Vermutung bestätigt. Hermine saß von einem Stapel von Büchern umgeben und lernte.

Remus räusperte sich: „Miss Granger", er wählte die formelle Art sie anzusprechen für den Fall, dass sich vielleicht irgendwo unwillkommene Zuhörer befanden, „könnten sie es vielleicht einrichten und sich in einer viertel Stunde in meinem Büro einfinden?"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, irgendwas musste in Dumbledores Büro passiert sein, sie spürte wie Panik in ihr aufstieg. Sie nickte und antwortete: „Ja, selbstverständlich Professor." Sie stand auf und begann ihre Sachen wegzuräumen.

Remus drehte sich um und rauscht davon. Bei allen unguten Gefühlen die sich, bezüglich seines überraschenden Auftauchens in der Bibliothek in ihr breit gemacht hatten, musste sie dennoch lächeln als sie ihn so herumwirbeln und davon rauschen sah, mit diesem Abgang konnte er Snape in seiner besten Zeit Konkurrenz machen.

oooooooo

Remus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch als Hermine sein Büro betrat und sie machte eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. In Remus Privaträumen war Remus ihr Freund, Partner und zärtlicher Geliebter aber in seinem Büro, auch wenn sie alleine waren, war er, nach ihrem Gefühl nach, ihr Professor und sie seine Schülerin und genauso fühlte sie sich.

„Hermine, komm doch herein und setzt dich", sagte Remus als er Hermines zögern bemerkte.

„Warum treffen wir uns in deinem Büro und nicht bei dir?"

„Weil es in der Bibliothek unverfänglicher war dich in mein Büro zu bitten als in mein Schlafzimmer, oder?" Auf einmal fiel es Remus auf, was Hermine solches Unbehagen bereitete. Er sah auf sich, wie er hinter seinem Schreibtisch und auf Hermine die auf dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch saß, die Händen im Schoß verschränkt mit gesenktem Kopf, wie eine Schülerin die auf eine Strafpredigt wartete.

„Hermine, komm bitte zu mir," er sah wie sie sich zögernd erhob und um den Schreibtisch herum zu ihm ging, er griff nach ihr und zog sie auf seinem Schoß, er strich mit seinen Fingern über ihr Gesicht und küsste sie sanft, bis er merkte wie sie anfing sich in seinen Armen zu entspannen.

Er sah sie lächelnd an: „Geht's wieder?"

Hermine lächelte scheu zurück: „Ja, es ist nur ..., es kommt mir in diesen Räumen so ungehörig vor."

„Hermine ich liebe dich, egal wo und in welchen Räumen wir uns befinden."

Hermine besann sich auf einmal auf das weswegen Remus sie sprechen wollte. „Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?" Fragte sie ihm direkt.

„Dumbledore wollte mir Dr. Isegrim vorstellen. Hermine, es gibt vielleicht eine Möglichkeit wie man unsere Verbindung lösen kann." Remus erzählte ihr alles was er gerade von Dumbledore und Isegrim über dieses Ritual erfahren hatte.

„Remus, bereust du was geschehen ist?" Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Manchmal", doch als er ihren verletzten Blick sah in dem auf einmal Tränen begannen zu schimmern, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Nicht wegen dir, aber manchmal glaube ich, dass du keine Ahnung hast, was auf dich zukommt, wenn du mit mir zusammen bleibst. Es ist kein leichtes Leben, dass dich an der Seite eines Wehrwolfes erwartet."

„Ich liebe dich und egal was auf uns zukommt, ich weis ich werde mit allem fertig, solange ich zu dir gehöre, ...so lange du mich liebst." Sie barg ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und schmiegte ihren Körper an ihn.

Remus schloss die Augen, legte seine Arme fest um sie und presste sie an sich. Etwas was sich so gut und richtig anfühlte wie sie im Arm zu halten, konnte doch einfach nicht falsch sein. Er wusste er war selbstsüchtig und er wusste, dass Hermine für ihn so empfand, weil der Wehrwolf in ihm dieses magische Band geknüpft hat. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie vor ein paar Wochen wahrscheinlich schreiend davongelaufen wäre bei der Vorstellung an eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihm.

„Möchtest du in die große Halle zum Essen oder mit mir in meine Räume?" Remus strich ihr über ihre Arme.

„Da fragst du noch? Pfeif auf Essen, natürlich möchte ich mit zu dir." Hermine grinste ihm strahlend an.

„Wir müssen aber vorsichtig sein, damit uns die alte McGonagall nicht erwischt." Remus zwinkerte ihr zu.

Zusammen schlichen sie durch die Gänge und sobald sie auffällige Geräusche hörten versteckten sie sich hinter Statuen oder in Nischen. Remus kam sich in seine Schulzeit als Schüler rückversetzt vor und Hermine an seiner Seite kicherte ständig. Er war froh als sie endlich die Sicherheit seiner Räume erreicht hatten.

oooooooo

Die Glocke läutete das Ende der letzten Stunde vor dem Wochenende ein und die Schüler strömten aus der Klasse.

„Harry, könntest du noch einen Sprung zu mir kommen", rief Remus Harry zurück. Harry gefolgt von Ron und Hermine trat vor das Lehrerpult.

„Harry, ich muss für Professor Dumbledore in die Winkelgasse nach London, ich habe von ihm die Erlaubnis, dass ich einen Schüler mitnehmen darf und ich dachte mir du hättest vielleicht Lust mich zu begleiten."

Harry sah etwas betreten drein. „Das geht leider nicht, wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag Quidditchtraining, an Sonntag ist das Spiel gegen Huffelpuff und Ron killt mich, wenn ich das Training schwänze. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie autoritär er geworden ist, seit er Mannschaftskapitän ist." Remus lächelte als er sah wie Harry von Ron in die Seite gestoßen wurde. „Aber frag doch Hermine, sie redet die ganze Zeit davon, dass sie zu Flourish & Blotts wegen irgend so einem Buch will."

„Was hältst du davon Hermine, möchtest du mich begleiten?" Remus sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja sehr gerne Professor", Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

„Gut, ich habe von Professor Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel bekommen, ich würde sagen wir treffen uns nach dem Mittagessen in meinen Privaträumen. Du weist doch, wo die sind, oder?"

„Ja, das weis ich, ich werde da sein Professor", Hermine strahlte ihm an.

Remus lächelte, er würde den ganzen Nachmittag mit Hermine in London verbringen. Sie konnten dort als Paar auftreten, er war, außer bei seinen Schülern, nicht so bekannt, dass er auf jeder Ecke erkannt werden würde und seine Schüler waren alle in Hogwarts.

oooooooo

Remus ging in seinen Räumen auf und ab, er hatte bemerkt das Hermine nicht beim Mittagessen war und konnte es kaum noch erwarten mit ihr Hand in Hand in der Winkelgasse spazieren zu gehen.

Als es dann endlich klopfte und er die Türe aufriss, kam er aus dem staunen nicht raus. Vor ihm stand eine ganz neue Hermine Granger. Sie hatte ihr Haar aufgesteckt, hatte leichtes Make-up aufgelegt und trug einen dunkelroten Umhang.

Hermine sah ihm verlegen an: „Ich wollte nicht in der Schuluniform ..."

„Du bist wunderschön", strahlte Remus seine Geliebte an und küsste sie. „Komm wir wollen in die Winkelgasse", er reichte ihr eine rote Feder, „Albus hat sie in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt."

Hermine griff danach. Als Remus sah das sie die Feder fest in der Hand hielt, fragte er sie: „Fertig", und als Hermine nickte, tippte er leicht mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und gleich darauf spürten sie beide dieses seltsame Gefühl am Nabel und kurze Zeit darauf erschienen sie in der Winkelgasse.

Hermine und Remus sahen sich um, Hermine kannte die Winkelgasse nur kurz vor Schulanfang wo sie immer voll mit Schülern und deren Eltern waren, heute schien sie ihr fast wie ausgestorben, dennoch lächelte sie Remus breit an.

„Wir sind in der Öffentlichkeit und dennoch kann ich das tun...", sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihm kurz auf die Nasenspitze, „und das...", der nächste kurze Kuss traf Remus Ohr, „und nicht zu vergessen das...", und bei ihren letzten Worten küsste sie ihm auf die Lippen.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir als erstmals zu Gringotts gehen und ich das für Dumbledore erledige und danach können wir durch die Winkelgasse bummeln."

„Eine großartige Idee", stimmte sie ihm zu und Händchenhaltend schlenderteten sie durch die Straße.

oooooooo

Die Geschäfte in Gringotts waren schnell erledigt, danach setzten sie sich in ein Straßenkaffee, tranken Kaffe und aßen Kuchen um danach frisch gestärkt durch die magische Einkaufsstraße zu bummeln. Remus bemerkte liebevoll, dass Hermine sich nicht sonderlich von anderen Frauen unterschied, sie konnte stundenlang vor Auslagen stehen und sich Schuhe, Handtaschen und Kleider ansehen.

Sie standen gerade vor Madam Malkins Geschäft, wo sich Hermine begeistert die neuesten Umhänge ansah, als Remus ein Gespräch zweier Frauen auf der Gegenüberseite der Straße auffing.

Es war zwar noch eine Woche zeit bis zum nächsten Vollmond aber Remus Sinne waren schon etwas verschärft, so das er ohne Probleme dem Gespräch folgen konnte.

oooooooo

„Schau mal Dolores, der Mann mit dem braunen Umhang dort drüben, ist das nicht der Wehrwolf der vor einigen Jahren in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat. Deine Tochter wurde doch genau wie meine damals von ihm unterrichtet."

Dolores, eine kleine dickliche Frau in einem lila Umhang sah entsetzt zu Remus herüber: „Du hast recht Milly, das ist er. Gott ich werde nie verstehen, dass das Ministerium es erlaubt das solche Wesen einfach frei herumlaufen dürfen. Also, als ich damals erfahren habe, dass dieser Wehrwolf meine Nancy fast ein Jahr unterrichtet hat, hab ich Dumbledore sofort einen Heuler geschickt. Wir Eltern können alle nur von Glück reden, dass unsere Kinder keine Schäden davon getragen haben. Natürlich habe ich Nancy sofort im St. Mungo´s untersuchen lassen."

„Ich habe meine Claire auch gleich von unserm Hausarzt untersuchen lassen", gab ihr die hochgewachsene Hexe im grünen Umhang namens Milly zur Antwort. „Sie mal Dolores was für ein junges Ding er da an seiner Seite hat, sie sieht eigentlich ganz anständig aus, ob die weiß mit was sie sich da abgibt. Man sollte das arme Ding warnen, die ist doch höchstens zwanzig Jahre alt."

„Na ja, es ist doch bekannt, dass Wehrwölfe auf junges Fleisch stehen und nicht nur zu Vollmond, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Dolores warf Milly einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Sag mal, glaubst du, es ist was Wahres dran, dass alle Wehrwolfe auf Sadomaso stehen?"

„Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, schau dir doch nur mal seinen durchtriebenen Blick an. Wahrscheinlich hat er dieses junge Ding hörig gemacht und sie muss jetzt alles tun was er will."

Dolores schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht, haben diese Mädchen keine Eltern die sie vor solchen Abschaum warnen?"

„Wahrscheinlich Muggelgeboren", warf Milly ein.

„Komm, lass uns schnell weiter gehen, bevor er uns entdeckt", und mit diesen Worten zog Dolores ihre Freundin Milly weg.

oooooooo

Das war also die Meinung der Leute über Wehrwölfe, konnte er Hermine wirklich so ein Leben zumuten? Er sah zu Hermine, sie sah so glücklich aus, er wollte ihr diesen Tag nicht vermiesen und deshalb versuchte er das eben gehörte zu verdrängen und nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Sie kauften noch verschiedene Kleinigkeiten ein, bevor sie mittels der Feder wieder zurück in Remus Räume zurückreisten.

Kaum in Remus Räumen angekommen, warf Hermine ihre Arme um Remus. „Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag, danke", flüsterte sie ihm zu und begann ihm zu küssen während sie begann ihm seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Sie lies seinen Umhang auf den Boden gleiten und machte mit seinem Hemd weiter, bei jedem Knopf den sie öffnete setzte sie einen kleinen Kuss auf die freigelegte Haut.

Remus schloss seine Augen und genoss ihre Liebkosungen, er lächelte als er merkte, wie sie seine Hose öffnete und ihre Hand hinein gleiten lies.

Hermine küsste sich ihren Weg über seine Brüst hinab zu seinem Bauch, sie öffnete seine Hose und lies ihre Hand hineingleiten. Sie schmunzelte als sie spürte, wie stark er bereits auf diese harmlosen Küsse reagiert hat und mit einem Ruck sog sie ihn die Hose samt Short bis zu seinen Knien hinunter.

Remus bemerkte zu spät, was Hermine als nächstes tun würde, denn sonst hätte er sie aufgehalten, wie er es immer bis jetzt getan hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, eigentlich liebte er es wenn seine Partner dies mit ihm taten aber bei Hermine kam es ihm bis jetzt so vor als würde er sie dadurch entweihen, sie kam ihm trotzt allem immer noch so unschuldig vor.

Aber als er jetzt diese feuchte Hitze um sein edelstes Körperteil spürte, diese flinke Zunge die ihm verwöhnte wurden seine Beine ganz schwach. Er strich ihr mit der Hand durch ihre dunklen Locken und stöhnte leise.

Auch Hermine bemerkt, dass Remus Knie zu zittern begannen, sie lies kurz von ihm ab, um ihn rückwärts auf die Couch zu drängen. Als Remus die Couch an seinen Waden spürte lies er sich darauf nieder sinken. Hermine lächelte ihn lasziv an, packte ihm an den Hüften und zog ihn etwas nach vorne, schnell zog sie ihm Schuhe und die Hose komplett aus um gleich drauf ihre Liebkosungen wieder aufzunehmen.

Remus schloss wieder seine Augen, er konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hand die ihm fest umschloss, auf ihre heißen Lippen die auf ihm vor und zurück glitten. Gott dieses Gefühl war zu gut, er spürte, dass er soweit war, er würde nicht mehr weiter durchhalten können.

„Hermine..., Oh Gott, ich komme gleich," versuchte er atemlos sie zu warnen, aber für Hermine schien das kein Grund zu sein ihre Aktivität abzubrechen, im Gegenteil es schien sie anzustacheln nur noch heftiger an ihm zu saugen und auch als Remus mit einem gurgelnden Aufschrei kam, lies sie erst von ihm ab, als sie sicher war auch den letzten Rest von seiner heißen Flüssigkeit aufgesaugt zu haben.

Erschöpft und schwer atmend blieb Hermine eine Zeitlang zwischen Remus Beine sitzen, doch dann stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Remus auf die Couch und wollte ihn zu einem Kuss heranziehen.

Remus stockte kurz, eigentlich mochte er es nicht, wenn er sein Aroma auf den Lippen seiner Geliebten schmeckte, aber das war Hermine und sie hatte sich einen Kuss für ihre Bemühungen verdient.

Vorsichtig küsste er sie und zu seinem Erstaunen war sein Aroma gemischt mit dem Geschmack ihres Speichels, das Beste was er je gekostet hatte. Er unterbrach den Kuss, stand auf und zog Hermine mit sich, stürmisch begann er sie auszuziehen, als Hermine nackt vor ihm stand, sah er ihr tief in die Augen und knurrte sie verlangend an.

Hermine lächelte und verlor sich in den Tiefen seiner goldenen Augen. Plötzlich packte er sie, hob sie hoch und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Hermine kicherte als Remus sie so in sein Schlafzimmer trug.

oooooooo

Remus hatte sich bereits wieder angezogen und klaubte im Wohnzimmer Hermines Kleidung auf, während Hermine noch unter der Dusche stand. Er trug ihre Sachen ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie aufs Bett, danach ging er ins Bad.

„Hermine, ich habe dir deine Sachen aufs Bett gelegt."

„Danke Remus", kam Hermines Stimme unter der Dusche hervor.

Plötzlich hörte Remus es klopfen, er schloss die Türe zu Badezimmer ebenso wie die Türe zum Schlafzimmer. Danach öffnete er seinem Besucher.

Vor der Türe stand Harry: „Hallo Remus, ich wollte nur sehen ob ihr schon zurück seit, denn Hermine ist noch immer nicht im Gryffindorturm und ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben."

oooooooo

Hermine kam aus dem Bad und begann sich anzuziehen, sie schlüpfte in ihren Slip, aber wo zum Teufel war ihr BH. Sie öffnete die Türe und trat nur mit Slip bekleidet ins Wohnzimmer, den Blick suchend auf den Boden gerichtet fragte sie: „Remus, hast du irgendwo meinen BH geseh..."

Bei ihren letzten Wort sah sie auf und es verschlug ihr die Sprache, denn sie sah in entsetzt dreinblickende grüne Augen.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen, beim nächsten mal werden wir wohl erfahren, was Harry zu der ganzen Sache sagt oder glaubt ihr die Beiden können sich da irgendwie noch rausreden? Also ich glaube nicht, dass Harry so blöd ist und Ausreden wie "Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel hat Hermines Kleider weggeweht" glauben wird. Na warten wir es ab.

Bis nächste Woche.

Eure AnnyAn


	12. Kapitel 12

Oh, so viele Review, ich glaube ich habe für noch kein vorheriges Kapitel so viele Review bekommen. Frage: muss man euch erst einen Cliffhanger produzieren um ein Review zu bekommen? ;-))))

Danke an **Iarethiwen:** ich hoffe ich konnte mich mit dem kommenden Kapitel wieder steigern und es gefällt dir. **McAbe:** es war schon dein drittes Review (hab extra nachgesehen), bitte gib die Hoffnung auf, dass ich irgendwann ihm/ihn in den Griff kriege, ich glaube das wird in diesem Leben nichts mehr. **anni:** Zuerst wollte ich Isegrim eine größere Rolle geben aber irgendwie wollte mir das nicht von den Fingern. Na ja vielleicht kommt er am Schluss noch einmal vor. **Moony:** Nicht böse sein, ich glaube das war mein erster Clliffhanger, ich kann aber nicht versprechen das es der letzte war. Weiteren Dank auch an: **hermine, Vilandra** und **Carika.  
**  
So, und nun geht's weiter:

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 12**

Drei Leute standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich gegenseitig an. In Remus Gedanken wiederholte er ständig ein und dasselbe Wort: 'Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße...'

Während sich Harrys Gedanken überschlugen, Tausende Sachen gingen ihm durch den Kopf aber irgendwie ergab nichts einen Sinn zusammengefasst ergab es eher ein anhaltendes: 'Ähhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'.

Hermine stand da und ihre Gedanken waren wie leer gefegt, doch dann plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nackt vor ihrem besten Freund stand. Sie drehte sich um und rannte ins Schlafzimmer zurück und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu, schnellstmöglich begann sie sich anzuziehen.

Im Wohnzimmer sah Harry jetzt zu Remus: „War das ...da... gerade Hermine?"

„Harry", Remus versucht die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Remus, was läuft hier ab", Harry kam sich vor wie in einem schlechten Film.

„Harry bitte, lass dir erklären..." Remus stockte als die Türe zum Schlafzimmer aufging und Hermine mit feuerrotem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Wie lange geht das schon mit euch Zweien?" Harrys Gesicht war jetzt sehr Ernst.

„Harry, du musst verstehen..." Hermine sah ihn flehend an.

Harry bewegte seinen Kopf mit einem Ruck in ihre Richtung, allmählich sickerte die Bedeutung des eben gesehenen in sein Bewusstsein und er spürte wie Zorn in ihm hochstieg. „Ich glaube ich habe euch eben eine Frage gestellt".

„Harry, es ist nicht so wie du denkst", Remus wusste das dies eine abgedroschene Phrase ist und das es falsch ist, denn wahrscheinlich dachte Harry genau das Richtige.

„Was denk ich denn, Remus?" Harry sah jetzt zu Remus und danach wieder zu Hermine. „Bekomme ich endlich eine Antwort auf meine Frage, wie lange geht das schon?"

Hermine sah wie Harry langsam wütend wurde, wie seine Kiefer langsam im Zorn zu mahlen begannen und sie wusste, dass es jetzt besser war ihm schnellstmöglich zu antworten. „Ein paar Wochen", sagte Hermine mit gesenktem Blick.

„Ein paar Wochen also und wann hattet ihr vor es mir zu erzählen?"

Keine Antwort.

„Pah" Harry wusste, dass er wie ein eifersüchtiger Ehemann klang aber daran konnte er nichts ändern.

„Harry, Dumbledore hat von uns verlangt, das Niemand...", versuchte Remus sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Dumbledore weis darüber Bescheid?" Fragte Harry erstaunt: „und wer weis es noch?"

„Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey, glaube ich", antwortete ihm Hermine leise.

„Und Snape", fügte Remus hinzu.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, wusste sie doch wie allergisch Harry auf Snape reagierte.

„So, der weis es auch. Ihr wollt mir also erzählen, dass halb Hogwarts über euch Bescheid weis aber das Dumbledore euch verboten hat mich einzuweihen?" Harry sah wütend von einem zum anderen.

„Harry so ist das nicht, bitte lass dir erklären...", fing Remus noch einmal an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das es dir äußerst unangenehm war, dass ich heute keine Zeit hatte um mit dir nach London zu fahren, oder Remus?" Fragte Harry sarkastisch.

Harry drehte sich um und griff nach dem Türgriff um Remus Räume zu verlassen.

„Harry, bitte ...", flehte ihm Hermine an.

Harry schenkte ihr einen finsteren Blick, der sogar Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte und als er verschwand lies er die Türe mit so einem Knall zufliegen, dass Remus und Hermine unwillkürlich zusammenzuckten.

„Scheiße", sprach Remus seine ersten Gedanken laut aus und sah dabei reichlich niedergeschlagen aus.

Hermine ging auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust: „Remus ich werde mit Harry reden, er wird es schon verstehen", sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, bevor sie Harry nacheilte.

oooooooo

Hermine rannte die Korridore entlang, sie hoffte sie könnte Harry noch einholen, bevor er den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftssaal erreichte aber von ihm war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Schon von weiten rief sie der fetten Dame das Passwort zu.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat, sah sie sich kurz um. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer bis auf einen Tisch auf dem Ron und Ginny saßen und anscheinend Hausaufgaben machten. Harry stand vor dem Tisch und packte wütend seine Sachen in eine Tasche.

„Machst du Schluss für heute? Was ist los?" Fragte ihm Ron ahnungslos, dann sah er Hermine, lächelte sie an und sagte: „Hallo Hermine, wie war dein Tag?"

Beide ignorierten Ron, Hermine trat an Harry heran: „Harry, bitte lass dir von mir erklären..."

„Was? Wieso meine angeblich besten Freunde mir nicht vertrauen?" Er sah Hermine an und sie sah in seinen Augen wie verletzt er war. „Hermine, verrat mir einmal eines, wieso vertrauen alle, Dumbledore, Remus und sogar Snape darauf, dass ich, angeblich der Retter der Welt sein soll aber nie weiht man mich in irgendetwas ein. Was habt ihr erwartet was ich tun werde, wenn ich die Wahrheit über euch erfahre?"

„Harry, so ist das nicht, Gott wir wissen ja selber noch nicht wie es weiter gehen soll", Hermine sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Liebst du ihn?" Harry sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Ja" hauchte Hermine und hielt fest den Augenkontakt aufrecht damit er sah wie Ernst es ihr war.

„Und Remus, liebt er dich auch?" Wieder bekam er dieses gehauchte Ja zur Antwort.

„Und das ist nicht nur eine Bettgeschichte zwischen euch."

„Nein, ich liebe ihn wirklich."

„Aber ihr schlaft miteinander? Ich meine so wie ich euch vorgefunden habe ist es eindeutig, dass ihr nicht nur Händchen haltet." Harry wusste nicht warum er es so genau wissen wollte, vielleicht wollte er sie mit dieser Frage in Verlegenheit bringen.

Hermines Gesicht färbte sich rot, sie nickte, senkte ihren Kopf und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Bei Merlin, er könnte dein Vater sein und er ist dein Lehrer, dass ist verboten. Hermine das ist krank." Harry wusste, dass er wie ein trotziges Kind klang.

„Harry, dass alles hab ich mir am Anfang auch gesagt aber wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin ist das alles nicht wichtig. Da ist es egal, dass er zwanzig Jahre älter ist als ich, da ist es egal, dass er mein Lehrer ist, da ist er nur Remus und ich bin Hermine und wir lieben uns." Hermine sah ihm verzweifelt an und sie hoffte er würde verstehen, verstehen was sie teilweise selbst nicht verstand.

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken, im Moment schwirrt alles in meinem Kopf herum." Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich um und ging Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

„Harry, Remus liebt dich, du bedeutest ihm sehr viel genau wie mir", aber er reagierte nicht darauf, er drehte sich nicht um.

oooooooo

Harry betrat leise den Schlafsaal, ein paar seiner Mitbewohner schliefen schon fest, darum ging er leise weiter ins Badezimmer. Er schloss die Türe und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Er wusste nicht warum aber er kam sich so alleine, verletzt und hintergangen vor und dennoch fragte er sich ob er richtig reagiert hat. Hermine war seine Freundin und Remus, ja was war Remus eigentlich für oder zu ihm. Für Harry war Remus der Pate der Sirius ihm nie sein konnte.

Harry hatte bald nach Sirius Tod festgestellt, dass es für Remus fast noch schwerer war als für ihn, sich mit Sirius Tod abzufinden und über den gemeinsamen Schmerz kamen sie sich näher und allmählich nahm Remus bei Harry Sirius Platz ein.

Im Sommer nach Sirius Tod, wenn er Remus schrieb das es ihm nicht gut ging, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass am nächsten Tag Remus vor der Tür stand um ihm wieder aufzubauen. Er erklärte ihm Dinge über die Magische Welt für die sich sonst niemand Zeit genommen hatte.

Remus war für Harry jederzeit da. Als Harry letzten Sommer achtzehn wurde und somit auch in der Welt der Muggel Großjährig wurde, stellten ihm die Dursleys einfach die Koffer vor die Türe, nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte sie dazu überreden Harry weiter zu behalten. Da war es Remus, der sofort bereit war Harry bei sich aufzunehmen und es war der tollste Monat in Harrys Leben.

Remus hatte Harry das Angebot gemacht, nach Beendigung seines letzten Schuljahres bei ihm einzuziehen und Harry hatte begeistert angenommen aber jetzt würde sich alles ändern. Remus würde mit Hermine zusammenziehen wollen und Harry würde dabei als drittes Rad am Wagen nur stören.

Harry fragte sich ob er eifersüchtig war, ja wahrscheinlich war er das, warum musste sich Hermine gerade in Remus verlieben...

oooooooo

Hermine stand im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Harry traurig nach, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Ron aufgestanden war und zu ihnen hinzugetreten war, sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm sah aber immer noch in Harrys Richtung.

„Ron könntest du ihm nachgehen und ihn sagen ...", erst jetzt sah sie zu Ron auf und was sie in seinem Gesicht las erschreckte sie.

Rons Gesicht spiegelte nur eine Emotion und zwar puren Ekel, er sah Hermine an als wäre sie ein großes schleimtriefendes Ungeziefer. Er wischte ihre Hand von seinem Arm und angewidert sagte er zu ihr: „Fass mich nie wieder an, Wehrwolfsliebchen."

„Aber Ron", Hermine sah ihm entsetzt an.

„Anscheinend hat Malfoy ja doch Recht, ihr Schlammblüter schreckt ja nicht einmal davor zurück, eure Beine für einen Wehrwolf breit zu machen."

Hermine wurde blass, sie sah wie Ginny entsetzt die Hände vor ihren Mund schlug.

„Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen, sprich mich nie wieder an Wehrwolfsschlampe", fast schien es so als wollte er ihr ins Gesicht spucken, doch dann drehte er sich nur um und ging in dieselbe Richtung in der schon Harry verschwand.

Hermine sah auf Ginny die noch immer erstarrt da stand mit den Händen auf ihren Mund. Hermine bemerkte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, das konnte doch alles nicht war sein.

Sie drehte sich um und rannte davon, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen als sie die Korridore entlang lief, es war ihr egal ob sie Irgendjemand sah, erst als sie vor Remus Türe stand blieb sie stehen und klopfte wie wild an.

oooooooo

Als Remus es an der Türe klopfen hörte, hatte er kurz die Hoffnung, dass es Hermine mit Harry wäre um noch einmal in Ruhe über alles zu reden, doch als er die Türe öffnete flog ihm eine tränenüberströmte Hermine in die Arme.

Remus schlang fest in die Arme um Hermine die ihren Kopf in Remus Robe verbarg und hemmungslos schluchzte.

Beruhigend strich ihr Remus über das Haar. „Was ist los Schatz, hat Harry nicht mit sich reden lassen? Glaub mir, er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen."

„Nein, nicht Harry", sie schniefte und sah Remus mit in Tränen schwimmenden Augen an. „Er sagt, er müsse darüber nachdenken. Es war Ron...", sie schniefte wieder, „er war so..., er sagte zu mir..., Oh Gott, Remus", sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Remus und begann wieder heftig zu weinen.

Remus presste sie fest an sich und schloss die Augen, er atmete tief ein. Jetzt begann es also, sie brauchte ihm nicht erst zu sagen was Ron gesagt hat, er konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen.

Er kannte die Tränen die sie weinte, er hatte im Lauf der Jahre schon einige davon gesehen. Tränen die sein Bruder vergoss, weil seine besten Freunde in der Schule nicht mehr neben ihm sitzen wollten, da er der Bruder eines Wehrwolfes war. Tränen die seine Mutter vergoss, als sie sah wie ihre Söhne vom Spielplatz von den anderen Kindern vertrieben wurden, wie sie Steine nach ihnen warfen und ihnen Worte wie 'Wehrwolfspack' und 'Wolfsgesindel' nachriefen. Tränen die seine Mutter vergoss, als sie das Haus ihrer Eltern verkaufte um in eine andere Stadt zu ziehen, wo sie unbekannt waren. Er kannte diese Tränen nur zu gut.

Irgendwie hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, dass die Jungs besser darauf reagieren würden. Er dachte sich, dass die Freundschaft der drei so stark wäre das sie durch nichts zu erschüttern wäre. Außerdem hätte er die Jungs toleranter eingeschätzt.

Ron und Hermine hatten es anstandslos akzeptiert, das Harry Parsel sprechen konnte, die drei Freunde hatten keine Vorurteile Hagrid gegenüber, als herauskam, dass er ein Halbriese war und auch er fühlte sich von ihnen immer akzeptiert und respektiert. Es kam ihm auch so vor als wäre er bei ihnen sehr beliebt.

Das war also das Leben welches Hermine mit ihm erwarten würde, die Zukunft die ihr mit ihm bevorstand.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und fasste einen Entschluss. Er packte Hermine an den Schultern und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, er nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände und strich ihr mit den Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen.

Er lächelte sie an: „Hermine, Schatz, schau mich an." Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah Remus an.

„Liebling, glaube mir, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Okay? Die Jungs werden sich schon wieder ein kriegen." Er lächelte sie weiter an und wollte ihr damit Zuversicht vermitteln.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen, seufzte und schniefte noch einmal doch dann nickte sie zustimmend. „Remus, darf ich heute bei dir schlafen?" Ihr graute davon wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu gehen.

Er sah Hermine traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das wäre keine gute Idee, du weißt was wir Dumbledore versprochen haben", er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss, „du gehst jetzt zurück in deinen Turm, gehst ins Bett und schläfst und du wirst sehen, morgen sieht alles gleich viel besser aus."

Er nahm sie bei der Schulter und ging mit ihr zur Tür, kurz davor zog er sie an sich und gab ihr einen tiefen innigen Kuss, er versuchte in diesen Kuss all die Liebe, all seine Gefühle die er für sie empfand hineinzulegen, danach sah er ihr tief in die Augen: „Hermine, vergiss nie wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Das könnt ich nie", Hermine gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und huschte durch die Tür.

oooooooo

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat erhob sich Ginny aus einem Sessel, es schien so als hätte sie auf Hermine gewartet.

„Hermine, können wir miteinander reden?" Fragte Ginny zaghaft.

„Ginny, bitte nicht mehr heute. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, egal was du mir an den Kopf werfen willst, heb es dir bitte auf bis morgen", antwortete ihr Hermine müde.

„Es ist nur wegen Ron, bitte, du darfst ihm nicht böse sein", Ginny sah sie flehendlich an.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, nachdem was er gesagt hat", Hermine sah Ginny entsetzt an.

„Hermine, du musst verstehen, egal was passiert ist, Ron hat immer geglaubt, dass ihr zwei im Endeffekt doch noch zusammen kommen werdet. Das ihr heiraten und Kinder bekommen würdet."

„Aber Ginny, Ron und ich haben das doch schon vor Jahren miteinander geklärt und wir sind uns einig, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Er ist doch jetzt mit Parvati zusammen und sie sind doch glücklich miteinander"

„Ja schon, aber Ron dachte ihr würdet euch jetzt noch die Hörner abstoßen und irgendwann würdest du erkennen, dass nur er der Richtige für dich ist. Du musst verstehen, das mit Professor Lupin war ein Schock für ihn, er weis genau, dass er mit Professor Lupin nicht konkurrieren kann." Ginny sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Hermine Schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und sagte zu Ginny: „Ich bin so Müde Ginny, können wir morgen weiter darüber reden?"

„Okay, ich möchte dir nur noch eines sagen", Ginny wurde auf einmal rot im Gesicht, „ich finde, dass Professor Lupin und du ein wirklich süßes Paar abgebt." Ginny sah verlegen zu Boden.

Hermine ging zu dem jüngerem Mädchen, nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: „Danke Ginny, komm wir gehen ist Bett", und gemeinsam gingen sie Richtung Mädchenterritorium.

oooooooo

Als Hermine gegangen war stand Remus noch lange Zeit mit dem Kopf an der Tür gelehnt da und versucht seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Er konnte Hermine dieses Leben nicht zumuten, er wollte dass sie glücklich ist und nicht wie seine Mutter einst dahinsiechte.

Er straffte seinen Körper, ging zum Kamin warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und rief: „Albus Dumbledore."

Kurz darauf erschien Albus Kopf im Feuer. „Remus, was gibt es?"

„Albus, hättest du für mich Zeit?"

„Natürlich mein Junge, worum geht es denn?" Albus sah ihn fragend an.

Remus atmete tief durch: „Ich möchte das wir das Ritual vollziehen."

Eine Zeitlang herrschte stille, dann sagte Dumbledore ernst: „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du in mein Büro kommst, ich erwarte dich in zehn Minuten."

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Na, wer von euch hätte mit so einer Reaktion von Ron gerechnet?

Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht, dass ich Begriffe wie z.B. Parsel nicht weiter erkläre, aber ich denke jemand der Harry-Potter-Fanfic´s liest hat sicher die Bücher gelesen oder zumindest die Filme gesehen.

Wie immer würde ich mich über ein kurzes Review von euch sehr freuen.

Bis nächste Woche.

Eure AnnyAn


	13. Kapitel 13

Diesmal kommt mein Update ein bisschen verspätet, aber dieses Kapitel hat mir manchmal wirklich Probleme bereitet. Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass es das 13_te_ war. ;o))

So, aber jetzt geht's weiter. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 13**

Als Remus in das Büro des Schulleiters trat, wartete Dumbledore schon auf ihn.

Dumbledore sah ihn sehr ernst an: „Setzt dich bitte, Remus." Dumbledore deutete auf einen der beiden Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen. „Du bist dir sicher, dass du das willst?"

„Ja Albus, es scheint mir das einzig Richtige zu sein." Remus senkte den Kopf und leise murmelnd, nur zu sich selbst fügte Remus ein: „Es ist besser für sie", hinzu.

Der Schulleiter, der sich auf den anderen Sessel vor dem Kamin niedergelassen hatte, nickte verstehend. Dennoch hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, er wusste, dass Remus bis jetzt kein leichtes Leben gehabt hatte und er hätte ihm ein bisschen Glück gegönnt.

Remus atmete tief durch, sah Dumbledore an und fragte: „Was erwartet mich bei diesem Ritual, Albus."

„Tja, so genau wissen wir das auch nicht. Es gibt nur eine Studie von Achtzehnhundertneunundfünfzig, die sich auf dieses Ritual und einen Werwolf bezieht, alle anderen Erfahrungen beziehen sich auf Liebestränke."

„Erzähl mir einfach, was du weißt", forderte ihm Remus auf.

„Also gut, das Ritual besteht aus zwei Teilen. Aus einem machtvollen Zauber, den werde ich sprechen und einem Zaubertrank. Ich habe gleich nach dem Gespräch mit Doktor Isegrim Severus gebeten diesen Trank zu brauen, auch wenn ich da noch gehofft habe, dass er nie zum Einsatz kommen würde." Dumbledore sah eine kurze Weile schweigend ins Feuer, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Am besten führen wir das Ritual in der Krankenstation durch, du wirst dich auf eines der Betten legen, ich werde links von dir und Severus wird rechts von dir stehen. Wenn ich die Zaubersprüche über dich verhängt habe, wird sich für eine Weile ein gelbes Licht über dich legen, in dieser Zeit wird dir Severus den Trank einflößen und erst wenn der Trank wirkt, ist das Ritual beendet."

Dumbledore sah ihn über den Rand seiner Brille an: „Ich will dir nicht verheimlichen, dass es für dich äußerst schmerzhaft werden kann, laut den Studien kommen die Schmerzen denen eines Herzinfarkts gleich. Dein Herz wird rasen und du wirst das Gefühl haben, keine Luft zu bekommen, aber sobald du den Trank zu dir genommen hast, werden die Schmerzen aufhören."

„Welche Auswirkungen wird das Ritual auf Hermine haben?" Remus sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Sie wird wohl einen Augenblick ein Unwohlsein spüren, aber ansonsten sollte es für sie keine körperlichen Auswirkungen haben. Was ich dir auch nicht vorenthalten will ist, dass laut der Studien in neunundneunzig Prozent der Fälle sich bei dem Part, dem die Liebe aufgezwungen wurde, also in eurem Fall Miss Granger, die Liebe in Hass verwandelt."

Remus nickte, er würde mit ihrem Hass leben können, vor allem wenn er nichts mehr für sie empfand und das sollte das Ritual ja bewirken. „Wie sieht es mit den Risiken aus, die Isegrim erwähnt hat, die Möglichkeit, dass ich all meine Empfindungen verliere?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass da für dich Gefahr besteht, da du dieses Ritual selber willst und dich dagegen nicht wehren wirst, aber um so mehr du dich gegen das Ritual wehrst, um so mehr Magie muss ich in meine Zaubersprüche legen und früher kam es da schon vor, dass der Zauberer, der dieses Ritual durchführte, zuviel Magie anwendete und somit sämtliche Gefühle des Betroffenen auslöschte, aber das wird uns nicht passieren", sagte Dumbledore zuversichtlich. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass keiner dich zu diesem Schritt zwingt, du kannst das Ritual jederzeit abbrechen, das Ritual wirkt erst, wenn du den Zaubertrank getrunken hast." Noch einmal sah ihm Dumbledore durchdringend an: „Bist du dir bei der Sache wirklich sicher?"

Remus seufzte: „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, ich möchte, dass wir dieses Ritual so schnell wie möglich durchziehen."

„Gut, wenn es so sein soll." Der Schulleiter erhob sich. „Dann schlage ich vor, du gehst jetzt ins Bett und ruhst dich aus. Ich bin dafür, dass wir das Ritual morgen früh durchführen. Ich werde Severus Bescheid sagen."

„Danke, Albus." Remus nickte Dumbledore noch einmal zu und verließ dessen Büro.

Albus Dumbledore blickte ihm noch eine Zeit nachdenklich nach. Hoffentlich taten sie das Richtige, er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

oooooooo

Harry hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich, immer wieder war er aufgewacht und fragte sich, warum er so reagiert hatte und ob es tatsächlich so schlimm und verwerflich war, was Remus und Hermine taten. Wie hätte er wohl an Remus' Stelle reagiert?

Um halb sieben in der Früh sah Harry ein, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hätte, es mit dem Schlafen weiter zu versuchen, er zog sich an und verließ die Schlafräume. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum zündete er erst mal den Kamin an, anschließend setzte er sich auf die Fensterbank, starrte hinaus und grübelte weiter über Remus, Hermine und sich selbst nach.

Harry blickte erstaunt auf, als um sieben Uhr plötzlich Ginny vor ihm stand und ihn angrinst. „Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte sie ihn mit großen Augen.

„Nein, mir geht die ganze Zeit die Sache mit Remus durch den Kopf", antwortete ihr Harry.

„Hast du gestern noch mit Ron gesprochen?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Ron? Nein, warum?" Harry sah Ginny fragend an.

„Ach, nur so" winkte Ginny ab, sie würde ihm später von Rons Reaktion auf die Neuigkeit über Hermine und Professor Lupin erzählen, sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr beunruhigen.

„Vielleicht hätte ich Remus doch erklären lassen sollen? Aber weißt du, ich war so vor dem Kopf geschlagen als ich plötzlich Hermine nackt im Wohnzimmer von Remus gesehen habe."

„Hermine war nackt?" Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ja, und dann hättest du die gestammelten Entschuldigungen der Beiden hören sollen!" Plötzlich fing Harry an zu kichern. „Sie kamen mir fast vor wie Teenager, die von ihren Eltern erwischt worden waren. Hermine war knallrot im Gesicht und Remus stotterte die ganze Zeit irgendetwas herum!" Harry wurde wieder ernst: „Und ich wurde immer wütender. Vielleicht hätte ich Remus einfach zuhören sollen?" Harry sah Ginny fragend an.

„Das ist nichts, was du nicht nachholen könntest, warum gehst du nicht einfach zu ihm, ich denke, dass seine Nacht auch nicht gerade erholsam war. Du solltest sofort zu ihm gehen, noch bevor Hermine oder Ron aufwachen."

Harry nickte: „Du hast recht, danke Ginny." Er stand auf, lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss, worauf Ginnys Gesicht die Farbe ihres Haares annahm. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück in der großen Halle!" Und mit diesen Worten verließ Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum.

oooooooo

Kurz nach sieben Uhr stand ein reichlich nervöser Harry vor den Privaträumen von Remus Lupin. Was sollte er ihn eigentlich sagen? Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte an.

Ein ziemlich übernächtigt wirkender Remus öffnete ihm die Tür und sah ihn überrascht an.

Harry räusperte sich: „Können wir reden?"

Remus fasste sich schnell: „Natürlich Harry, komm doch bitte herein. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu, wie Remus Tee, Toast und Schinken bestellte. Als die Hauselfen auf Remus' Anweisung alles auf dem Couchtisch vor dem Kamin hergerichtet hatten und wieder verschwunden waren, nahmen sie auf der Couch Platz und Remus begann, Harry alles von Anfang an zu erzählen.

Remus erzählte Harry alles, zwischendurch hatte er zwar Gewissensbisse, seinen emotionalen Ballast bei einem achtzehnjährigen Jungen abzuladen, aber es tat einfach gut, einmal alles loszuwerden.

Er hatte Severus nicht alles erzählt, weil er seinen Sarkasmus fürchtete und er hatte Dumbledore nicht alles erzählt, weil er seine Autorität fürchtete, aber Harry erzählte er schonungslos die ganze Wahrheit bis in die kleinsten Einzelheiten, obwohl er sich davor am meisten fürchtete, denn da ging es darum ob er die Liebe dieses Jungen verlor.

„Du meinst also, dass ihr beide keine Chance hattet, euch dagegen zu wehren?", fragte ihn Harry.

Remus lächelte: „Harry, gegen die Liebe hast du nie die Chance, dich zu wehren."

„Aber warum willst du dann dieses Ritual durchführen lassen?"

„Weil dies keine normal gewachsene Liebe ist. Harry, glaubst du wirklich, Hermine hätte sich im Normalfall in mich verliebt? Nein, sie hat sich nur in mich verliebt, weil der Wolf in mir sie dazu gezwungen hat. Nach dem Ritual hat Hermine die Chance, sich in einen jungen Mann zu verlieben und sich mit ihm eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufzubauen."

Es sah so aus, als würde allein der Gedanke an Hermine und einen anderen Mann Remus körperliche Schmerzen zufügen. „Was für eine Zukunft könnte ich ihr schon bieten, wenn ich die Stelle in Hogwarts verliere, wer weiß schon wann und welche Stelle ich wieder bekomme und ich würde sie der Verachtung der Leute preisgeben. Nein Harry, die Entscheidung für dieses Ritual ist schon richtig."

Harry nickte, war aber nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, dass Hermine es ebenso sehen würde. Plötzlich kam Harry ein anderer Gedanke: „Remus, bleibt es dabei, dass ich nach meinem Abschluss bei dir wohnen kann?"

Remus lächelte Harry erleichtert an: „Ja natürlich bleibt es dabei."

Dann wurde Remus wieder ernst. „Harry, möchtest du mich nicht zu diesem Ritual begleiten, ich treffe mich um neun Uhr mit Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore in der Krankenstation. Du wirst zwar draußen warten müssen, aber ich wäre beruhigt, wenn ich wüsste, dass da jemand ist, der auf mich wartet."

Harry war erfreut über diesen Vertrauensbeweis von Remus: „Okay, ich möchte nur Ginny Bescheid geben, dass ich nicht mit ihr frühstücken kann."

„Ist gut, wir treffen uns dann um neun Uhr in der Krankenstation", nickte ihm Remus zu.

oooooooo

Als Hermine am Morgen erwachte, war es kurz vor halb neun, sie war gestern erst spät eingeschlafen, viel zu sehr ging ihr Harry und Rons Reaktion durch den Kopf.

Sie fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, in dem sie einen von den beiden wieder gegenüber treten würde, deshalb ließ sie sich etwas länger Zeit im Bad und hatte es überhaupt nicht eilig, hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Aber irgendwann musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie das Unabwendbare nicht länger hinausschieben konnte, also atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und begab sich die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schon auf der Treppe hörte sie die Stimmen von Ginny und Ron, sie blieb stehen um kurz zuzuhören.

„Er hat sie doch eindeutig mit einem Bann oder einem Zauber belegt. Mensch Ginny begreifst du das nicht, er ist ein Werwolf, diese Kreaturen sind der pure Abschaum, hinterhältig und skrupellos." Man merkte Ron die Erregung in seiner Stimme an.

„Ron du spinnst ja, glaubst du, wenn es so wäre, würde Professor Lupin jetzt dieses Ritual durchführen", wies ihn Ginny zurecht.

„So und du glaubst nicht, dass er das nur tut, weil wir ihm auf die Schliche gekommen sind? Glaub mir Ginny, wenn Harry es nicht durch Zufall heraus bekommen hätte, würde er sein perverses Spiel weiter mit ihr treiben, so lange, bis sie ihm langweilig geworden wäre und dann hätte er sie weggeschmissen wie gebrauchtes Toilettenpapier."

„Gott Ron, du und deine Metaphern!" Ginnys Stimme wirkte angewidert.

„Ich schwöre dir, der macht das mit dem Ritual nur um vor uns wieder als der gute und missverstandene Werwolf dazustehen, aber nicht mehr mit mir."

Hermine, die noch immer auf der Treppe stand, brauchte ihre Zeit, bis sie sich wieder bewegen konnte, hatten diese beiden gerade das Ritual erwähnt? Hermine sauste die Treppe hinunter und stürmte auf Ginny zu.

„Ginny, was war das mit dem Ritual?" Hermine ignorierte Ron, der sie wie gestern angewidert ansah.

„Hermine, du solltest es eigentlich nicht..."

Ginny kam nicht weiter, denn Hermine packte sie voller Angst bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Ginny, was ist mit dem Ritual."

Eingeschüchtert antwortetet ihr Ginny: „Sie sind im Moment alle auf der Krankenstation und führen das Ritual durch, aber..."

„Was fällt dir ein, lass gefälligst deine dreckigen Hände von meiner Schwester", fuhr Ron dazwischen.

Er erntete aber nur einen bösen Blick von Hermine und wurde mit einem: „Halt die Klappe, Ron" von ihr zum Schweigen gebracht.

Hermine drehte sich um und lief so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten durch die Gänge von Hogwarts Richtung Krankenstation. Sie musste sie aufhalten, das konnte er doch nicht tun.

oooooooo

Remus lag auf einem der Betten auf der Krankenstation, sie hatten ihm mit magischen Fesseln an Händen und Füßen ans Bett gefesselt. Dumbledore stand an seiner linken Seite, den Zauberstab erhoben und rezitierte unablässig Zaubersprüche und hin und wieder wedelte er mit dem Zauberstab über Remus Körper.

Zu Remus rechten Seite stand Severus, er war ungewöhnlich blass im Gesicht, in der Hand hielt er einen Becher mit dem giftgrünen Zaubertrank. Remus hoffte, dass dieser Zaubertrank besser schmecken würde als der Wolfsbanntrank.

Remus lag auf dem Bett und fragte sich allmählich, ob sie auch alles richtig machen würden, denn er fühlte rein gar keine Veränderung. Sein Herz machte noch immer einen kleinen Hüpfer, wenn er an Hermine dachte.

oooooooo

Atemlos kam Hermine auf der Krankenstation an, Harry saß mit Professor McGonagall im Vorraum und beide wirkte sichtlich nervös, als Harry Hermine hereinstürmen sah, sprang er auf und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Hermine, du kannst da nicht herein!" Harry sah sie mit ernstem Blick an.

„Harry, du verstehst das nicht!" Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

Harry folgte ihren Schritt und stellte sich ihr wieder in den Weg und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Hermine!"

„Harry, lass mich sofort vorbei!" Hermines Stimme hatte einen sehr gereizten Ton angenommen.

„Das kann ich nicht", sagte Harry fest.

Hermine schlängelte sich blitzschnell um Harry herum und wollte weiter in das hintere Zimmer zu Remus stürmen, aber genauso schnell drehte sich Harry um und umschlang Hermine von hinten mit seinen Armen.

Professor McGonagall war aufgestanden und neben ihren beiden Schülern getreten.

Hermine, so plötzlich von Harrys Armen festgehalten, fühle wie Panik in ihr aufstieg und sie rief laut: „Remus, Remus!"

oooooooo

Remus lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke, als er den Tumult vor der Tür hörte. Als er Hermines Stimme erkannte, die nach ihm rief, schloss er die Augen, sein Herz in der Brust zog sich zusammen und im Gedanken wiederholte er immer wieder den gleichen Satz. "Ich tu das Alles nur für sie, sie hat Besseres verdient."

Plötzlich spürte Remus etwas, es war als ob ihm irgendwas die Luft zum Atmen nahm und in seiner Brust schien sich etwas schmerzhaft zu lösen. Es war, als ob irgendwas aus seiner Brust an einem unsichtbaren Gummiband herausgelöst werden würde und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, es war der Teil der Hermine gehörte und wieder betete er sich im Gedanken vor: "Ich tu das Alles nur für sie, sie hat Besseres verdient."

Remus Körper verkrampfte sich.

oooooooo

Sie fühlte sich von Harrys Armen noch immer wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen als sie plötzlich ein leichter Schwindel überkam. Sie spürte wie sich etwas aus ihr zu lösen begann. Sie wand sich in Harrys Armen, Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinabzurinnen, sie begriff auf einmal, sie wollten ihr tatsächlich Remus wegnehmen.

Hysterisch begann sie zu schreien: „Remus, Remus..., Oh Gott hilf mir doch, Remus..."

Harry hatte alle Mühe, sie festzuhalten.

Immer wieder schrie sie: „Bitte Remus, verlass mich nicht, bitte nehmt ihn mir nicht weg..., Remus bitte."

Professor McGonagall sah sie entsetzt an: „Miss Granger, Kind, beruhigen Sie sich doch".

Ginny und Ron, die Hermine nachgeeilt waren, hatten nun ebenfalls die Krankenstation erreicht und während sich Ron kopfschüttelnd im Hintergrund hielt, versuchte auch Ginny, beruhigend auf Hermine einzureden.

Aber Hermine hörte und sah nichts mehr, rote Flecken hatten sich auf ihrem Gesicht gebildet, unablässig rannten ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht und alles was sie wusste war, dass sie ihr Remus wegnehmen wollten, sie spüre wie er sich immer mehr von ihr löste.

Hermine schrie, schrie wie sie in ihren ganzen Leben noch nicht geschrieen hatte.

oooooooo

Severus blickte von Remus verkrampftem Körper auf, er sah zu Dumbledore der unbeirrbar weiter Zauberspruch auf Zauberspruch murmelte. Er hörte, wie Miss Granger vor der Türe flehte und plötzlich hörte er sie schreien und Severus wurde noch um einige Nuancen blasser.

Er hatte in seiner Zeit als Todesser und auch heute noch in seiner Tätigkeit als Spion für Dumbledore Leute aus den verschiedensten Gründen schreien gehört und viele dieser Schreie hatte er selbst hervorgerufen, aber nie im Leben hatte er solche Schreie gehört, die Miss Granger draußen vor der Tür von sich gab.

Diese Schreie waren so voll von Panik, Leid und Schmerz, dass Severus glaubte es nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können, er bemerkte, wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern.

oooooooo

Eine Zeit lang bekam Remus nichts anderes als den Schmerz in seiner Brust mit, aber dann auf einmal hörte er Hermines Stimme, die wie durch Watte zu ihm durchdrang. Zuerst wollte er ihre Stimme ignorieren, aber sie wurde immer lauter in seinen Ohren.

Er hörte, wie Hermine jammerte, flehte und dann hörte er ihre herzzerreißenden Schreie.

Gott, da draußen war seine große Liebe, sein Leben und er war Schuld an dem Schmerz in ihrer Stimme. Wieder sagte er sich, dass er das Alles für sie tat, aber das Leid,welches er in jedem Ton ihrer Stimme hörte weckte in ihm nur noch ein Verlangen, er wollte zu ihr, sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde.

Er begann, an seinen Fesseln zu zerren, er musste zu ihr, zu seiner Göttin. Vergessen waren all die Gründe warum sie dieses verfluchte Ritual angefangen hatten, er wollte nur noch zu ihr.

Er sah zu Severus auf: „Severus, mach mich frei." Das Reden fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, denn der Schmerz in seiner Brust hatte nicht nachgelassen.

Severus starrte ihn nur an, nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, immer noch konnte man Hermines hysterische Schreie hören, er sah fragend zu Dumbledore hinüber.

„Verdammt Severus, mach mich endlich los!" Mit aller Gewalt zerrte Remus nun an seinen Fesseln, verstanden sie ihn denn nicht, er musste zu ihr, konnten sie denn nicht hören, wie sehr sie ihn jetzt brauchte.

Verunsichert sah Severus zu Dumbledore auf: „Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore ließ die Hände sinken und verstummte, er brauchte eine Zeit lang, um sich zu sammeln, zu stark floss noch die Magie durch seine Adern.

Kaum hatte Dumbledore aufgehört, die Zaubersprüche aufzusagen, war es Remus, als wäre das, was sich aus seiner Brust gelöst hatte, an diesem Gummiband mit aller Gewallt wieder an seinen Platz zurückgeschnalzt und hätte sich jetzt nur noch tiefer in ihn hinein gebrannt, wenn überhaupt möglich spürte er die Liebe für Hermine auf einmal nur noch intensiver.

Der Schulleiter sah Remus ernst an: „Remus, bist du dir ganz sicher, dass wir jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufhören sollen?"

„Ja verdammt, macht mich endlich hier los, könnt ihr nicht hören, sie braucht mich", knurrte Remus.

Auf Zunicken von Albus Dumbledore hob Severus den Zauberstab und löste die magischen Fesseln.

Kaum spürte Remus, dass er frei war, sprang er vom Bett und taumelte aus dem Raum.

oooooooo

Harry stand noch immer da und hielt Hermine fest in seinen Armen, er konnte ihre Verzweiflung in seinem ganzen Körper spüren. Nur noch eine Minute und er würde ihr nachgeben, mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie hier das Richtige taten. Er sah zu Ginny, doch sie warf ihm denselben verzweifelten Blick zurück, mit dem er sie angesehen hatte.

Bei Merlin, was taten sie den Zweien nur an, Hermines Schreie gingen Harry durch Mark und Bein, nur noch eine Minute und er würde mit ihr in das Behandlungszimmer stürmen.

Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und Remus kam gefolgt von Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape heraus. Harry ließ Hermine los und sie stürzte sich auf Remus und krallte sich in seinem Umhang fest.

Harry sah fragend zu seinem Zaubertrankprofessor auf, dieser fing seinen Blick auf und schüttelte den Kopf und Harry verstand, sie hatten es nicht getan.

oooooooo

Hermine spürte, wie sich Harrys Arme von ihr lösten, sie sah auf und sah Remus in den Vorraum treten, sie rannte auf ihn zu, krallte sich in seinen Umhang und unter Tränen stammelte sie immer dieselben Worte: „Bitte verlass mich nicht, bitte, bitte verlass mich nicht."

Remus schloss sie in seine Arme, streichelte ihr beruhigend über ihre Haare und flüsterte ihr zu: „Pst, ich bin ja bei dir, es ist alles gut."

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht beruhigen, immer wieder wiederholte sie schluchzend die Worte.

Es schien fast so, als würden Hermines Schluchzer immer heftiger, wie eine Ertrinkende krampfte sich in seinen Umhang fest, ihre Beine gaben nach und Remus ließ sich mit ihr zu Boden gleiten. Er wiegte sie in seinen Armen und versicherte ihr immerfort, dass er sie nie mehr verlassen würde.

Ginny trat an Harrys Seite und berührte ihm leicht am Arm. Harry sah zu ihr und bemerkte, dass stumme Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen, er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie leicht an sich, er sah hinüber zu Ron und konnte den verächtlichen Blick sehen, den er den Liebenden am Boden schenkte. Ron drehte sich um und verließ die Krankenstation.

Als Hermines Schluchzer leiser wurden, räusperte sich Dumbledore: „Remus, ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du Miss Granger in deine Räume bringen würdest, es dürfte alles ein bisschen viel für sie gewesen sein."

Remus nickte, stand auf und mit einer Leichtigkeit, die alle verblüffte, hob er Hermine auf seine Arme. Hermine, die auf einmal die Bewegung spürte fing wieder an hysterisch zu schluchzen und bat Remus wieder, sie nicht zu verlassen.

Remus sprach wieder beruhigend auf sie ein, nickte den anderen noch einmal zu und verließ mit Hermine auf den Armen die Krankenstation.

oooooooo

In seinen Räumen angekommen, legte er sich mit Hermine ins Bett und presste sie fest an sich. Immer wieder sprach er beruhigend auf das noch immer heftig schluchzende Mädchen ein, bis sie vor Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Remus sah sie liebevoll an, fast hätte er den größten Fehler in seinen Leben begangen. Sie würden Hogwarts verlassen, sie würden zusammen gehen, nichts konnte sie jetzt noch voneinander trennen.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Fortsetzung folgt

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

Puh, das war aber diesmal ein langes Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr seit alle zufrieden mit dem Ausgang des "Rituals". Hattet ihr wirklich geglaubt ich könnte meine zwei Süßen trennen :o)

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer: **Moony, Kasseopeia, Caro, LillyAmalia,** und **nordica.** **Iarethirwen:** brauchst nicht mehr heulen, außerdem glaube ich hat Hermine in diesen Kapitel genug für uns alle geheult :o). **McAbe:** Ich hoffe ich habe die richtige Möglichkeit mit dem Ritual gefunden und du bist zufrieden mit mir. **Sylvia:** Ich glaube ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich die Geschichte auf alle Fälle fertig schreibe, denn ich hasse selber nichts mehr als Storys die plötzlich nicht mehr weiter gehen.

So, ich schätze es werden noch ein oder zwei Kapitel und dann haben wir es geschafft.

Also dann bis nächste Woche

Eure AnnyAn


	14. Kapitel 14

Wow, so viele Reviews, mein persönlicher Rekord. 

Danke an Anni, Moony, McAbe, Iarethirwen, Caro, sylvia, bone, nordica, Ranko9000 und wolverine.

Ich weis es hat diesmal eine Woche länger gedauert als üblich aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch extra lang, ich wollte es zu erst in zwei Kapitel teilen aber ich fand es dann sinnvoller dies nicht zu tun.

So und so traurig es auch ist, hier kommt das letzte Kapitel, viel Spaß:

_**Wolfsbanntrank **_

**Kapitel 14**

Hermine stand im Wohnzimmer und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs sprang die Wäsche aus dem Wäschekorb, der vor ihr stand, und begann sich von selbst zusammenzulegen, während Hermine damit beschäftigt war, den Esstisch abzuräumen und das Frühstücksgeschirr in die Küche zu räumen.

Sie lächelte, als sie bei einem Foto vorbeiging, auf dem Remus und Harry zu sehen waren, es war bei Harrys Schulabschluss gemacht worden. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass dies nun schon dreizehn Jahre her sein soll. Es war fast vierzehn Jahre her, dass sie Remus mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war.

Hermine hatte nach allem, was vorgefallen war, ihren Abschluss in Beauxbatons gemacht und Remus blieb, auf Dumbledores Bitte, Lehrer auf Hogwarts. Es war keine leichte Zeit für sie beide und sie hatten es nur überstanden, weil Albus Dumbledore und Madam Maxime, die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, es erlaubt hatten, dass Hermine jeden Vollmond nach Hogwarts gehen durfte, um Remus bei seiner Verwandlung beizustehen.

oooooooo

Hermine lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, sie hatte keine Zeit zum Träumen, sie hatte noch so viel zu tun bis zum Nachmittag, bis die Gäste eintrudeln würden.

Vor allem musste sie Harrys Zimmer aufräumen. Harry hatte sich für irgendwann im Laufe des Tages angesagt. Er hatte zwar mittlerweile ein Apartment in London, aber wenn er einmal im Lande war, verbrachte er seine Zeit lieber bei ihnen.

oooooooo

Hermine und Remus waren sofort nach Hermines Schulabschluss zusammen in eine kleine Wohnung nach Hogsmeade gezogen und sie wollten, dass auch Harry zu ihnen zog, aber Harry lehnte mit der Begründung ab, dass er das junge Glück nicht stören wollte.

Zu aller Überraschung machte Snape Harry den Vorschlag, zu ihm auf Snape Manor zu ziehen und zur noch größeren Überraschung aller nahm Harry dieses Angebot an und er zog sofort nach seinem Schulabschluss bei ihm ein.

Seltsamerweise schien das Zusammenleben der Beiden ganz harmonisch zu sein, jedenfalls einen Monat lang, denn dann beschloss Draco Malfoy, sich seinen Eltern zu wiedersetzen und kein Todesser zu werden, er überwarf sich mit ihnen und stand auf einmal mit Sack und Pack bei Severus Snape auf der Matte und suchte bei seinem Paten Unterschlupf.

Dies war die Zeit, in der sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen Remus, Hermine und Severus bildete, denn wenn dem Tränkemeister die Streiterein der Jungs zu viel wurden, flüchtete er sich zu seinem Freund Remus, immer mit der Angst, dass, wenn er nach Snape Manor zurückkehren würde, die Jungs sein Heim in Schutt und Asche gelegt haben könnten.

Ein Jahr ging das so, so lange, bis der Kampf gegen Voldemort seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und es Harry gelang, in der letzten Schlacht dem Leben Lord Voldemorts ein Ende zu setzen. Wie er es geschafft hatte, wussten sie bis heute noch nicht.

Der Orden des Phönix hatte die Information über den Standort des Unterschlupfs des dunklen Lords herausbekommen und mit über hundert Auroren stürmten sie das Versteck Voldemorts. Aber es ging einiges schief und plötzlich fand sich Harry in einem großen Raum mit Voldemort alleine und die Türen waren magisch verschlossen, so dass Harry nicht heraus und nicht einmal Dumbledore mit seinem stärksten Zauber hinein konnte. Zwei Stunden tobte der Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort, dann gab es einen furchtbaren Schrei von Voldemort und die Erde bebte so stark, dass sogar die Muggel in ihren Zeitungen von einem Erdbeben in ganz England redeten. Als Harry nach zwei Stunden aus dem Raum kam, fiel er in eine tiefe Ohmacht und wachte erst zwei Tage später daraus wieder auf. Er hatte nie jemanden erzählt, was in diesem Raum geschehen war und wie er es geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen und zu töten, nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte es aus ihm herausbekommen und bis heute schwieg sich Harry jedem gegenüber darüber aus.

Lucius Malfoy starb bei diesem Kampf durch Dumbledores Hand und Narzissa Malfoy nahm sich daraufhin das Leben. Draco Malfoy trat das Malfoysche Erbe an und zog bei seinem Paten wieder aus.

Harry wurde in einem Schnellverfahren durch den Auroren-Lehrgang geschleust und arbeitete seitdem für das Zaubereiministerium als Aushängeschild, er reiste um die ganze Welt, um die diplomatischen Kontakte aufrechtzuerhalten und den Zusammenhalt der magischen Welt zu festigen.

oooooooo

Hermine schnappte sich einen Stapel der frisch zusammengelegten Wäsche, die Harry gehörte, sah noch einmal in den Garten, wo ihre beiden Kinder damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Spielsachen, die verstreut im Garten herumlagen, aufzusammeln und in den Gartenschuppen zu bringen, und machte sich auf in den zweiten Stock zu Harrys Zimmer.

oooooooo

Die Stufen der Wendeltreppe knarrten und entlockten Hermine ein kleines Lächeln. Sie hatte dieses alte Haus im Laufe der Jahre richtig lieb gewonnen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, irgendwo anders zu leben. Dabei hätte sie damals Remus fast für verrückt erklären lassen, als er, nach einem vergessenen Verhütungsspruch, wodurch Hermine prompt schwanger wurde, mit seinen gesamten Ersparnissen die heulende Hütte gekauft hatte.

Alle Freunde kamen und halfen bei den Renovierungsarbeiten, alle bis auf Ron. Ron konnte ihr nie verzeihen und selbst heute noch, nach all den Jahren und obwohl Remus und sie eine fast familiäre Beziehung zu den restlichen Weasleys, Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Bill und Charly pflegten und ihre Kinder Molly und Arthur quasi als Großeltern adoptiert hatten, verweigerte Ron jeden Kontakt zu ihnen.

Die heulende Hütte stellte sich bald als Ideal heraus, alleine schon durch den Geheimgang, der direkt vom Hogwartsgelände in den Keller der heulenden Hütte führte, Remus konnte dadurch oft die Nächte zu Hause verbringen und sie mussten nicht nur von Wochenende zu Wochenende leben. In Hogsmeade sprach keiner mehr von der heulenden Hütte, die Leute nannten es das Lupin Haus, nur manchmal hörte man auch das Wort Werwolfshaus, aber im Grunde kamen sie mit allen Leuten in Hogsmeade sehr gut aus und wurden voll akzeptiert.

oooooooo

Hermine öffnete die Türe zu Harrys Zimmer und erstarrte, irgendwie wollte ihr Gehirn das Bild, welches ihre Augen sahen, nicht verarbeiten. In dem Zimmer in seinem Bett lag Harry auf dem Rücken und auf ihm, im Reitersitz mit leicht vorgeschobenen Becken, die Arme auf Harrys Knien abgestützt, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und laut stöhnend, saß Draco Malfoy. Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, stöhnten beide sehr laut.

Als die beiden Männer den ungebetenen Gast entdeckten, erstarrten sie, genauso wie Hermine, und gegenseitig starrten sie sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Hermine war die Erste, die sich wieder fing, sie errötete wie ein junges Mädchen, legte den Stapel Wäsche auf die Kommode neben der Tür ab, murmelte verlegen ein undeutliches: „Entschuldigung", drehte sich um, schloss die Türe und stürmte die Treppe hinab.

In der Küche blieb sie stehen, sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und da kam es ihr erst. Oh Gott, sie hatte Harry und Draco beim Sex erwischt. Plötzlich fing sie an zu kichern, Oh mein Gott.

oooooooo

Das zwischen Ginny und Harry hatte nicht lange gedauert, es hielt nicht einmal bis zu Harrys Abschluss, beide erkannten, dass sie füreinander eher wie Geschwister fühlten und ohne großes Trara ging die Liebelei der beiden wieder in Freundschaft über.

Harry war danach zwar mit der einen oder anderen Schönheit liiert, aber nichts hielt lange und nie war es wirklich etwas Ernstes. Es gab aber auch keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry eher auf Männer stand und Harry hatte ihr gegenüber nie etwas erwähnt, obwohl er sonst eigentlich über alles mit ihr sprach und ihre Einstellung zur gleichgeschlechtlichen Liebe kannte, er wusste, dass weder Remus noch sie damit Probleme hatten, schließlich hatten sie auch ohne zu zögern Georges Lebensgefährten Elmar akzeptiert.

oooooooo

Hermine drehte sich um als sie hörte, wie jemand die Treppe herunterstürmte, noch immer die Hände vor ihren Mund haltend sah sie Harry entgegen.

Harry stand verlegen vor ihr, er dürfte sich nur in aller Eile den Umhang übergeworfen haben, denn er stand da mit total wirren Haaren und mit bloßen Füßen.

„Hermine, es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß gar nicht..., eigentlich wollte Draco ja weg sein, bevor ihr etwas mitbekommt aber dann ..., Hermine bitte sag doch was." Harry sah sie verzweifelt an.

Hermine nahm die Hände von ihrem Mund und zu Harrys Erstaunen sah er auf ihrem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen.

„Hermine?" Harry macht große Augen und sah sie überrascht an, mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Sag mal Harry, wie lange geht das schon mit dir und Malfoy?" Hermine konnte dieses Grinsen nicht aus ihrem Gesicht bekommen.

Jetzt fing auch Harry an erleichtert zu grinsen und er entspannte sich sichtlich. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Hermine kein Problem mit seiner Partnerwahl haben würde.

„Na ja, eigentlich fing alles schon damals an, als wir noch bei Severus lebten. Irgendwann eskalierte ein Streit zwischen uns, wir warfen unsere Zauberstäbe weg und gingen mit bloßen Fäusten auf einander los und ehe wir uns versehen konnten, küssten wir uns wild."

Bei der Erinnerung bekam Harry ganz rote Wangen und seine Augen nahmen einen glasigen Glanz an. „Hermine, wir sind übereinander hergefallen wie die Tiere, so wilden Sex hatte ich meine ganzes Leben nicht, vorher nicht und nachher auch nicht mehr. Anschließend gingen wir uns aus dem Weg und eine Woche später habe ich Voldemort besiegt." Er sah sie jetzt ernst an. „Glaub es oder nicht, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass ich nur über Voldemort siegen konnte, weil ich so wütend auf Draco war."

Harry seufzte, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, um damit die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis zu vertreiben, dann sah er Hermine wieder in die Augen und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Auf alle Fälle, vor acht Monaten liefen Draco und ich uns zufällig in Paris über den Weg und seltsamer Weise waren alle Streitigkeiten zwischen uns plötzlich nur mehr gemeinsame Jugenderinnerungen, über die wir lachen konnten. Wir saßen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden in der Hotelbar zusammen und redeten und als die Bar schloss, beschlossen wir in meinem Hotelzimmer die Minibar zu plündern und na ja, was soll ich dir sagen, Draco blieb bis zum Morgen und danach fingen wir an, uns regelmäßig zu treffen."

„Ihr seid also so richtig zusammen?", fragte Hermine noch einmal mit strahlenden Augen nach.

„Ehrlich? Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, wir haben unsere Beziehung bis jetzt nie richtig definiert, aber Fakt ist, dass ich seit dem mit niemand anderen mehr zusammen war."

Harry schmunzelte, er deutete mit dem Finger nach oben: „Hermine ehrlich, es tut mir leid, dass du das so erfahren musstest."

Hermine winkte ab: „Kein Problem, ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich, schließ beim nächsten Mal die Türe ab. Stell dir vor, die Kinder wären hereingekommen."

Harry lächelte, ging auf sie zu und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Geht klar, es tut mir furchtbar leid, ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht."

Plötzlich tauchte Draco in der Türe auf, im Gegensatz zu Harry war er frisch gewaschen und komplett angezogen, er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sagte: „Guten Morgen", und zu Harry gewandt, „ich hab dir ja gleich gesagt, dass es eine schwachsinnige Idee ist hierher zu kommen."

„Und wo hätten wir hin gesollt? Du weißt genau, dass mein Apartment zurzeit renoviert wird!", gab Harry zur Antwort.

„Und wie wäre es mit Malfoy Manor?" Draco sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich keinen Fuß mehr in dein Haus setze", erwiderte Harry bissig und zu Hermine gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Das letzte Mal saß ich zwei Stunden in seinem Kerker fest."

Hermine sah erstaunt zu Draco.

„Ich hab dir schon hundertmal erklärt, dass das daran lag, dass du keine Berechtigung hattest ohne mich einen Raum in Malfoy Manor zu betreten", gab Draco leicht gelangweilt Harry zur Antwort und zu Hermine gewandt erklärte er: „In Malfoy Manor wirkt ein Schutzzauber und jeder, der ohne mich oder ohne meiner Erlaubnis einen Raum betritt, landet im Kerker" und wieder zu Harry sagte er: „Ich hatte einfach vergessen, den Schutzzauber für dich aufzuheben."

„Ich ging ins Bad, verdammt noch mal", Harrys Antwort klang leicht entnervt.

„Der Raum ist egal, das hab ich dir doch auch schon erklärt." Draco klang mittlerweile etwas ungeduldig.

„Und du hast zwei Stunden gebraucht, bis ich dir abgegangen bin."

Draco seufzte, trat an seinen Liebhaber heran, streichelte sanft über seinen Arm und lächelte ihm leicht lasziv an: „Und ich dachte ich hätte dich dafür ausreichend entschädigt, oder?"

Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht, Bilder der Erinnerung stiegen in ihm hoch. Bilder von ihm in Ketten an die Wand des Kerkers gefesselt und Draco der Dinge mit seinen Händen, seinem Mund und seiner Zunge anstellte, die Harry nie für möglich gehalten hätte. „Ahm..." gab Harry zur Antwort.

Hermine betrachtete die beiden attraktiven Männer und konnte sich im Angesicht ihres kleinen Disputs nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen.

Gott sei Dank wurde Harry von dem Druck befreit, eine Antwort geben zu müssen, denn in dem Moment stürmte ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Locken auf ihm zu und rief laut: „Onkel Harry, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon da bist."

Harry schlang die Arme um die Kleine und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hallo Geburtstagskind, wie geht's dir?"

„Gut, es sind Ferien und ich hab heute Geburtstag und am Nachmittag kommen alle zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier und bringen mir Geschenke", gab ihn die Kleine zur Antwort.

„Elodia", kam die tadelnde Stimme ihrer Mutter.

„Ist doch wahr", gab Elodia unschuldig zur Antwort, sie blickte schelmisch zu Harry hoch und fragte: „Hast du mir etwas mitgebracht?"

„Heißt das, du möchtest dein Geschenk sofort?", fragte Harry nach und die Kleine nickte heftig. Er durchsuchte seinen Umhang und zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor und überreicht es ihr.

Mit Ungeduld öffnete das Mädchen sein Geschenk und begann zu strahlen, als sie eine Halskette mit einem in Gold gefassten kleinen Stein als Anhänger zum Vorschein brachte. Als Elodia den seltsamen Stein berührte, begann er leise zu summen, er fing hell zu leuchten an und funkelte prachtvoll in sämtlichen Farben des Spektrums.

„Oh, was ist denn das für ein schöner Stein?", fragte das Mädchen mit leuchteten Augen.

„Das ist ein Elfenzahn, ich hab ihn für dich in Brasilien gekauft. Man sagt dem Elfenzahn nach, dass der, der ihn trägt, immer schöne Träume hätte." Er nahm die Kette aus der Schatulle und hängte sie Elodia um, er gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange und sagte: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz!"

„Danke, Onkel Harry!" Sie schlang die Arme um Harry.

„Harry, die Kette war doch sicher sehr teuer", tadelte Hermine ihren besten Freund.

„Na und", er zwinkerte Elodia zu. „Man wird doch nur einmal elf Jahre alt, oder?"

In dem Moment ertönt laute Geschrei von draußen vom Garten her und mit einem: „Onkel Harry, Onkel Harry, Onkel Harry", stürmte Hermines Sohn herein.

Harry öffnete seine Arme und wappnete sich um von dem achtjährigen Jungen angesprungen zu werden, so wie er es immer tat aber diesmal schlug der Junge einen Hacken um Harry und stürmte an ihm vorbei die Treppen hoch. Alle sahen ihm erstaunt nach bis auf Hermine, die ein wissendes Grinsen aufsetzte.

Kurze Zeit danach hörten sie den Jungen auch schon wieder die Stufen hinunter poltern. Er lief auf Harry zu und präsentierte ihm stolz eine funkelnagelneue blitzblaue Miniaturausgabe eines Rennbesens, auf dem Besenstiel stand in goldenen Buchstaben 'Wischiwaschi Turbo'. „Schau, den hat mir Mama letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse gekauft."

Harry nahm den Besen in die Hand und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Dad sagt, du wüsstest, wie man einen Besen frisieren kann!" Der Kleine sah ihn verschwörerisch an.

„Sirius, ich habe gesagt, der Besen bleibt, wie er ist", wandte sich Hermine an ihren Sohn.

„Och Mum, er fliegt doch nur drei Meter hoch und Dad sagt, wenn man ihm auffrisiert, kann er leicht doppelt so hoch fliegen", quengelte der Achtjährige.

„Sirius, ausnahmsweise ist es mir diesmal egal, was dein Vater sagt", kam die genervte Antwort Hermines.

„Na ja, wenn man die Zweige etwas stutzt und vom Griff etwas wegnimmt...", studierte Harry nach.

„Harry James Potter, wage es ja nicht, den Besen meines Sohnes zu manipulieren", schnaubte Hermine in ihrem strengsten Mutterton.

„Aber Mum, nur drei Meter hoch, da kann man gar keine Sturzflüge damit machen", quengelte Sirius weiter.

„Du brauchst keine Sturzflüge machen und wenn du vom Besen fällst, genügt es, wenn es aus drei Meter Höhe ist und Schluss jetzt mit den Diskussionen."

Harry, der bemerkte das Sirius nochmals etwas nachsetzen wollte und seine Freundin zur genüge kannte um zu wissen, das ihr dann wohl der Kragen platzen würde, lenkte schnell seinen Patensohn ab, indem er ihm zuzwinkerte und sagte: „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich meinen Besen hole und du zeigst mir im Garten, wie schnell dein neuer Besen ist?"

„Oh ja", jubelte der Kleine und sauste, dem Besen im Schlepptau, in den Garten.

Harry sah seinen Patensohn lächelnd nach und leise sagte er zu Hermine: „Und ich sollte mir endlich etwas anziehen gehen." Er drehte sich um und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Draco fand sich auf einmal alleine mit Hermine und Elodia, die ihn die ganze Zeit schon neugierig musterte und sich zu fragen schien, wer wohl der blonde Mann sei und was er in ihrer Küche machte, wieder. Er räusperte sich und um die Stille zu unterbrechen, sprach er Elodia an: „Du bist also elf geworden, da kommst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", antwortete Elodia ihm einsilbig.

„Und, hast du dir schon überlegt in welches Haus du kommen möchtest?", fragte Draco weiter und wappnete sich gegen die Antwort, die natürlich nur Gryffindor heißen konnte. Dementsprechend überrascht riss er die Augen auf, als Elodia in einem Ton, in dem man hören konnte, dass sie sich dachte, wie kann man nur so blöd fragen: „Slytherin natürlich" antwortete.

„Na ja, deine Eltern sind beide Gryffindors, ich dachte du würdest natürlich in das Haus von deinen Eltern wollen." Draco klang erstaunt.

„Nein, nein, nein, ich komme zu Onkel Severus ins Haus", sagte Elodia bestimmt.

„Aber man kann vorher nie wissen, in welches Haus man wirklich kommt", gab Draco zu bedenken.

„Ha, ich werde diesen alten Hut schon sagen, wo er mich hin zustecken hat, der soll sich bloß nicht mit mir anlegen", antwortete Elodia ein wenig blasiert und zu ihrer Mutter sagte sie: „Ich gehe zu Sirius in den Garten."

Nun standen sich Draco und Hermine alleine gegenüber. „Slytherin?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Hermine lächelte: „Ja, und ich würde dem Hut raten, sie ja nicht woanders hinstecken zu wollen, wenn er nicht eines plötzlichen Flammentods sterben möchte" und erklärend fügte sie hinzu: „Elodias wilde Magie äußert sich gerne, indem sie Sachen in Brand steckt, wenn sie wütend wird."

„Und du hättest nichts dagegen, wenn sie nach Slytherin käme?"

„Nein, wie könnte ich auch, schließlich ist das Oberhaupt von Slytherin ihr Patenonkel und auch, wenn sie nicht verwandt sind, Elodia hat sehr viel von Severus und Slytherin ist nicht mehr das Slytherin von früher."

Sie beobachteten beide, wie Harry, jetzt komplett angezogen mit geschultertem Besen, zu Ihren Kindern in den Garten ging.

„Na gut, ich werd dann wohl aufbrechen Grang..., äh Lupin." Er verzog das Gesicht, irgendwie hörte sich das nicht richtig an.

„Hermine", bot ihm Hermine an. „Warum bleibst du nicht und feierst mit uns Elodias Geburtstag, Severus kommt auch, er würde sich sicher freuen dich zu sehen."

„Das würde dir nichts ausmachen?"

„Natürlich nicht, du bist Harrys Freund und Harrys Freunde sind uns immer willkommen", lächelte Hermine ihm freundlich zu.

„Es macht dir also nichts aus, dass wir zusammen sind?" Draco sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte ihn Hermine direkt.

„Sagen wir einmal so, ich habe für noch niemanden so viel empfunden wie für Harry, ich vertraue ihm" und das war wohl der größte Liebesbeweis, denn ein Malfoy vertraute niemanden. Er sah durch das Fenster in den Garten, wo sein Liebster mit den beiden Kindern herumtobte.

„Draco, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? Könntest du in den Garten gehen und aufpassen, dass Harry es nicht zu weit treibt?" Hermine sah ihn bittend an.

Draco lächelte und nickte, er kannte Harry und wusste, dass, wenn er auf einem Besen saß, es für ihn keine Grenzen gab.

Als Hermine endlich alleine in der Küche war atmete sie erst einmal tief durch, dann stellte sie Kaffe zu und begann einige Sandwichs herzurichten, denn schließlich hatten die Männer noch nichts gefrühstückt.

„Mum?" Elodia war wieder in die Küche gekommen, um ihre Mutter alleine zu sprechen. „Wer ist der blonde Mann bei Onkel Harry?"

„Das ist Draco Malfoy", klärte Hermine ihre Tochter auf.

„Das ist Draco Malfoy? Ich habe Fotos von ihm bei Onkel Severus gesehen, aber ich hätte ihn nicht erkannt. Was macht er da?"

„Er ist ein Freund von Onkel Harry und er wird heute mit uns feiern."

Plötzlich fing Elodia an übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. „Ist er ein Freund von Onkel Harry oder ist er so ein Freund zu Onkel Harry wie Elmar zu Onkel Georg?"

Hermine zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu. „Er ist so ein Freund wie Elmar." Elodia fing, so wie es nur Mädchen konnten, wenn sie begriffen das irgendwo Liebe im Spiel ist, zu kichern an, drehte sich um und lief wieder in den Garten.

oooooooo

Hermine sah ihrer Tochter nach, ja, elf Jahre war es heute her, sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihr kam es so vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Ihre Tochter hatte sich ausgerechnet eine Vollmondnacht ausgesucht um auf die Welt zu kommen. Eigentlich wären es noch zwei Wochen bis zum Geburtstermin gewesen, aber kurz nach Remus' Verwandlung stellten sich bei ihr die ersten Wehen ein, zuerst nahm sie es nicht so tragisch, es war Juli und die Nächte waren kurz, außerdem dauert eine Geburt beim ersten Kind bekanntlich immer etwas länger.

Aber binnen kürzester Zeit kamen die Wehen immer schneller und stärker, so dass sie es schließlich mit der Angst zu tun bekam und Madam Pomfrey zu Hilfe rief.

Als Poppy Pomfrey zehn Minuten später das Haus durch den Geheimgang im Keller betreten wollte, hörte sie aber hinter der Türe einen extrem wütenden Werwolf, der zu allem bereit schien, um seine Frau, die eben sein erstes Kind gebären würde, zu schützen. Poppy rief nach Hermine, aber als keine Reaktion von ihr kam und der Werwolf immer wütender wurde und drohte die Türe zu durchbrechen, bekam es die Medi-Hexe mit der Angst zu tun und rannte so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss zurück um Hilfe zu holen.

Der Erste, der ihr in Hogwarts über den Weg lief, war, wie könnte es anders sein, Severus Snape, fast mit Gewalt schleppte sie ihn den Geheimgang entlang und ein paar Minuten später fand sich Severus Snape wieder einmal seinem puren Alptraum gegenüberstehend.

Severus wollte schon kneifen und Albus Dumbledore zu Hilfe holen, als er plötzlich einen furchtbaren Schmerzenschrei von Hermine hörte. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und trat die Türe auf. Vor ihm stand der riesige Werwolf, der bereits zum Sprung ansetzte um den Eindringling zu zerfleischen. Severus in seiner Panik hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach schnell hintereinander einen Entwaffnungs- und einen Betäubungszauber mit solcher Wucht aus, dass es Remus durch den ganzen Raum an die gegenüber liegende Wand schleuderte, wo er bewusstlos liegenblieb.

Madam Pomfrey lief sofort zu Hermine, die unter starken Schmerzen verkrampft am Boden im Wohnzimmer lag, während Severus Remus in einen Raum einschloss und diesen mit so vielen Zaubersprüchen verschloss wie ihm nur irgendwie einfielen.

Severus Snape stand Hermine bei der Geburt bei, er tupfte ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn und sprach ihr Mut zu, er sagte ihr ständig wie toll sie das machen würde. Er hielt ihre Hand und feuerte sie während der Presswehen an und als das kleine Mädchen auf der Welt war, war Severus der Erste, der es in den Armen hielt, während Poppy Pomfrey noch mit der Nachversorgung Hermines beschäftigt war.

Madam Pomfrey wurde dann zu einem anderen Notfall zurück nach Hogwarts gerufen, aber Severus blieb die ganze Nacht und wachte über Mutter und Kind.

Severus saß auf einem Sessel und sah auf die frischgebackene Mutter die glücklich ihre Tochter im Arm hielt. „Wie soll sie eigentlich heißen?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach, Remus und sie hatten bis jetzt zwar einige Namen ausgesucht, aber sich für noch keinen entschlossen. Sie dachte an eine Fernsehserie aus ihrer Jugendzeit, die sie immer in den Ferien bei ihren Eltern gesehen hatte, eine Fernsehserie über eine Hexe, die bei ihren Tanten groß wurde. Sie lächelte und sagte: „Sabrina".

Severus Blick verfinsterte sich, er stand auf und nahm Hermine das Baby aus den Armen, er funkelte sie böse an: „Ihr werdet meiner Patentochter nicht so einen Muggelnamen geben!" Er sah auf das kleine Bündel und sagte bestimmt: „Elodia, so soll sie heißen."

Hermine starrte Severus verwundert an, Remus und sie hatten bis jetzt nie darüber gesprochen, wer Pate ihres Kindes werden sollte, sie hätte vielleicht an Harry oder Ginny gedacht, aber Severus hätte sie sich nicht einmal zu fragen getraut.

Severus deutete Hermines erstauntes Schweigen anscheinend falsch, denn er fügte nach kurzer Zeit hinzu: „Elodia Sabrina Hermine." Er lächelte sie unsicher an.

Hermine lächelte zurück und sagte bestimmt: „Nein, Elodia Sabrina Amelia, Amelia nach Remus Mutter."

Severus nickte zustimmend, küsste das kleine Mädchen auf die Stirn und legte sie anschließend wieder in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

So kam Elodia zu ihrem Namen und ihren Paten.

Im Laufe der Jahre musste Hermine sich an einen komplett neuen Severus Snape gewöhnen, einen Severus Snape, der geduldig, mit einer aus vollem Hals schreiender Elodia am Arm, im Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging, als Elodia zahnte und Remus und Hermine mit ihren Nerven am Ende waren. An einen Severus Snape, der stundenlang neben Elodia saß und Geschichten vorlas, als Elodia die Windpocken hatte und an einen Severus Snape, der bei ihr im Wohnzimmer im Türkensitz am Boden saß, mit einer Babypuppe im Arm, der er imaginären Brei fütterte.

Severus liebte die Kleine und die Kleine liebte ihn.

oooooooo

Zu Mittag war Remus nach Hause gekommen und Draco war sehr erstaunt darüber, dass er auch von ihm mit offenen Armen aufgenommen wurde.

Am Nachmittag, als bis auf Severus alle Gäste da waren, besah sich Hermine ihre Familie, denn sie waren für sie weit mehr als nur Freunde. Sie sah Arthur und Molly Wesley, die in ein Gespräch mit ihren Eltern vertieft waren, daneben saßen Ginny und ihr Ehemann Frank, der ihren gemeinsamen sechs Monate alten Sohn auf dem Schoß hatte, der fröhlich vor sich hin brabbelte. Visavis saßen Georg und Elmar, zwischen ihnen saß der fünfjährige Erstgeborene von Ginny und Frank und schilderte ihnen Erlebnisse aus dem Kindergarten. Neben Georg und Elmar saßen Fred und seine Ehefrau Elly, deren drei Kinder mit Elodia und Sirius im Garten herum tobten, den Abschluss am Tisch machten Harry, Draco und Remus, die über das letzte Quidditchspiel der Chudley Cannons stritten.

Ein lauter Aufschrei von Elodia kündigte die Ankunft von Severus an, der mit einem seiner seltenen offenen Lächeln, welches nur Elodia aus ihm herausholten konnte, durch das Gartentor kam. Das Mädchen lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Mit einer großen ausladenden Geste, die er sich bei diesem Muggel-Zauberer in diesem Muggel-Zirkus, in dem er mit Elodia und Sirius gewesen war, abgeschaut hat, zauberte er ein kleines Päckchen in seine Hand und überreicht es Elodia. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Prinzessin!"

Mit großen gespannten Augen nahm Elodia das Päckchen entgegen, sie zog an der kleinen goldenen Schleife, die darum gebunden war. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde Elodia auf einmal in eine dichte rosa Wolke, die nach Erdbeeren roch eingehüllt und als sich die Wolke verzogen hatte, stand vor Elodia ein riesiges Paket. Das Mädchen lachte laut: „Onkel Severus, du hast mich erschreckt!"

Neugierig hob Elodia den Deckel von dem großen Paket, aus dem, kaum war der Deckel entfernt, hunderte von Schmetterlingen, bunte Luftballons und Konfettis aufflogen. Als der Zauber endlich endete, kam die komplette Ausrüstung für Zaubertränke, die Elodia für ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts benötigen würde, zum Vorschein und Severus hatte sich nicht lumpen lassen, die Ausrüstung beinhaltete den teuersten Kessel und nur die besten Zutaten.

Severus kniete sich vor Elodia nieder: „Ich hab noch etwas für dich, ich weiß, dass du von deinen Großeltern einen dieser Muggel CD-Player bekommen hast und ich dachte mir, die könntest du vielleicht dazu gut gebrauchen", und er hielt ihr einen Stapel CDs vor die Nase.

Elodia strahlte ihn an und drückte ihn einen dicken Schmatzer auf den Mund. „Danke, Onkel Severus!"

oooooooo

Sie verbrachten einen vergnüglichen und ausgelassenen Nachmittag. Am Abend warfen die Männer den Holzkohlengriller an. Hermine wollte gerade aus dem Haus auf die Terrasse treten, als ihr auffiel, dass sämtliche Männer sich um das offene Feuer scharrten, sogar ihr Vater und sich darüber stritten, ob ein magisches Feuer besser wäre oder ob es besser wäre, die Grillkohle auf muggelart herunterbrennen zu lassen.

Hermine blieb im Türrahmen stehen und lächelte, als sich auf einmal zwei Arme von hinten um sie legten. Sie hatte ihn schon vorher hinter sich gespürt und sie kannte diese Arme nur zu gut, sofort lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust.

Isegrim hatte recht behalten, sie hatten eine ganz besondere Beziehung und Hermine dankte in Gedanken jeden Tag dem Schicksal und Severus, welche sie damals in Remus' Räume schickten.

„Was lächelst du so?", fragte sie Remus.

„Remus, hättest du je geglaubt, dass wir so glücklich werden?"

Remus antwortete ihr nicht, er zog sie fester an sich, beugte seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr hinunter, er knurrte leise und flüsterte: „Glaubst du, sie würden uns vermissen, wenn wir für zehn Minuten im Schlafzimmer verschwinden würden?"

„Remus", rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Was ist?" Kam es unschuldig klingend von Remus zurück.

„Das können wir nicht tun", warf Hermine tadelnd ein. Sie sah sich um, es sah zurzeit wirklich nicht so aus, als würde sie irgendwer vermissen. Blitzschnell löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und flüsterte ihm zu: „Wer als Erstes oben ist" und sie rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppen aufwärts.

Remus, der sich schon mit ihrer Abfuhr abgefunden hatte, sah ihr einen Augenblick überrascht nach, dann machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein lüsternes Grinsen breit und seine Augen leuchteten golden auf, der Vollmond war nahe und da brach immer das Tier in ihm durch. Er warf nochmals einen Blick auf ihre Gäste, dann drehte er sich um und stürmte ihr nach.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

E N D E

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

So, das war es nun (schnüff). Ich habe tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen, eigentlich habe ich mir gedacht das ich Luftsprünge vor Freude machen werden, wenn ich diese Story endlich zu Ende geschrieben habe, dabei bin ich jetzt richtig traurig das es vorbei ist. Bitte tröstet mich indem ihr viele, viele Review schreibt.

Vielen Dank an alle die diese Geschichte gelesen haben.

Alles Liebe

Eure AnnyAn


	15. Ein kleines Dankeschön!

Ein Dankeschön an meine Reviewer

Irgendwie stört es mich, dass ich mich für eure letzten Review´s nicht bedanken kann, darum habe ich mich entschlossen, sozusagen als Dankeschönzuckerl, folgende Zeilen zu schreiben, die vielleicht noch die einen oder anderen Fragen die ihr mir in euren Review´s gestellt habt beantworten.

Viel Spaß!

_**Wolfsbanntrank** _

_Für Alle die es interessiert, wie Hermine und Remus Sohn zu seinen Namen kam: _

**Wie soll er nur Heißen?**

Hermine saß auf der Couch ihre geschwollenen Beine hatte sie auf dem Couchtisch gelegt, auf ihrem mächtig aufgeblasenen Bauch lag ein Buch aufgeschlagen mit dem Titel: _'Wie soll es heißen'_

Madam Pomfrey hatte bei ihrer letzten Untersuchung festgestellt, dass Hermine diesmal einen Sohn das Leben schenken wird und bis zur Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes waren es noch cirka drei Wochen und sie hatten noch immer keinen Namen.

Neben ihr auf der Couch saß Remus und zwischen ihnen saß Elodia mit dem Rücken an ihren Bauch angelehnt und spielte mit ihrer Puppe, auf den zwei Ledersessel vor ihnen saßen Harry und Serverus.

Abwechselnd zählten die drei Männer Namen auf, Harry zählte die Namen auf an die er sich aus seiner Schulzeit erinnern konnte, Remus nannte fürchterliche Namen die angeblich in seiner Familie vorkamen und Serverus rezitierte Namen von römischen, griechischen und keltischen Götter aber Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen auch nur einen dieser Namen ihren kleinen hilflosen Sohn anzutun.

„Seamus", kam es von Harry.

„Akrybon, so hieß ein Onkel von mir", warf Remus ein, alle anderen verzogen das Gesicht.

„Wie wäre es mit Zeus oder Apollo?" Serverus sah finster drein, wie waren Hermine und Remus nur auf die Idee gekommen ihn zu diesen Namensfindungstag einzuladen.

„So würde ich vielleicht meine Hunde nennen aber nicht meinen Sohn" Hermine schüttete den Kopf.

„Na ja, ...", Severus sah mit einem süffisanten Lächeln zu Remus, der fing seinen Blick auf und wusste, dass er auf den Wehrwolf anspielte. Remus fing leise zu knurren an und Serverus verstummte, lächelte aber noch immer leicht vor sich hin.

Hermine nahm das Buch wieder auf und las vor: „Ratan, Rebulus, Reginald." Alle sahen sie angewidert an und Hermine lies wieder das Buch sinken und seufzte. Sie fuhr zärtlich durch die dichten Locken ihren Tochter: „Was sagst du mein Spatz, wie soll dein kleiner Bruder heißen?

Elodia sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an, dann kniete sie sich an Hermines Seite und zog ihr, ihr T-Shirt hinauf und legte somit ihren überdimensionalen Bauch frei. „Babybruder", rief sie strahlend und setzte einen feuchten Kuss auf Hermines herausquellenden Nabel, danach schmiegte sie ihr Köpfchen an den Bauch ihrer Mutter.

Hermine lächelte als sie spürte wie ihr Sohn auf genau die Stelle ausschlug, auf die Elodia ihr Köpfchen gelegt hatte. Elodia kicherte und küsste die Stelle wo sie gerade ihren Bruder gespürt hatte, sie setzte sich auf und sah ihren Vater an. „Daddy, ich hab durst."

Remus griff nach seiner Tochter, setzt sie auf seinen Schoß, lächelte sie an und sagte: "Du hast also durst, was möchtest du trinken?"

„Cola", rief die dreijährige begeistert.

„Du weist, Cola gibt es nur bei Oma und Opa, wie wäre es mit Kürbissaft?" Remus erhob sich mit seiner Tochter in den Armen. Elodia schlang ihre Ärmchen um den Hals ihres Vaters uns sagte: „Okay".

oooooooo

Mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm ging er in die Küche, er kam beim Kamin vorbei, blieb stehen und sah auf eines der Fotos, die darauf standen, es war ein Foto von Sirius und Harry und er dachte bei sich: ‚Sirius, du hattest recht.'

Remus war in der Schulzeit der letzte der Rumtreiber der seine Unschuld verlor, seltsamerweise war Peter von ihnen der Erste. Peter war damals erst vierzehn und nach einer feuchtfröhlichen verbotenen Sylvesterfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Rawenclaws, wachte Peter im Bett einer sechzehnjährigen Huffelpuff auf, die ihn in der Nacht zum Mann gemacht hatte. Ab diesen Moment hatte Peter immer dieses seltsame Lächeln auf den Lippen, wenn sie über Sex und Mädchen sprachen.

Ein Jahr später verliebten sich Sirius und James in Rawenclaw-Zwillinge und verloren ihre Unschuld aber bei Remus tat sich in punkto Liebe so gut wie nichts. Sirius hatte ihn damals getröstet, er sagte zu ihm: „Wart ab Remus, jeder Topf hat einen Deckel und manchmal bekommen die, die am längsten warten müssen das Beste ab."

Remus verlor seine Unschuld mit siebzehn und hatte im lauf der Jahre einige Liebschaften, aber richtig verliebt war er nie, bis Hermine in sein Leben trat. Ja, Sirius hatte Recht behalten, er hatte das Beste bekommen.

oooooooo

Elodia, die nicht verstand warum ihr Vater vor dem Kamin stehen geblieben war, fing an zu quengeln: „Daddy durst."

Remus lächelte seine Tochter an, drückte sie fest an sich und ging weiter in die Küche.

Hermine hatte ihren Mann beobachtet und sie hatte den sentimentalen Blick gesehen, den er dem Foto von Sirius geschenkt hat und sie hat auch den Blick von Harry bemerkt, wie er dem Blick Remus gefolgt war und nun selbst das Foto von Sirius anstarrte.

oooooooo

Harry war aufmerksam geworden auf Remus, weil dieser auf einmal vor dem Kamin stehen geblieben war und folgte seinem Blick.

Sirius, Harry gab es einen kleinen Stich in der Brust. Sirius war sein Pate, jemand der sich um ihn sorgte, jemand der für ihn sein Leben riskierte und zwar nicht deshalb weil er der Junge war der Voldemort besiegen sollte, sondern weil er Harry war, weil er sein Patensohn war, der Sohn seines besten Freundes. Harry liebte Sirius und als er starb war es für ihn als hätte er seinen Vater zum zweitenmal verloren.

Tja und nun sollte er selber Pate werden. Hermine und Remus hatten ihn gefragt ob er die Patenschaft für ihr Kind übernehmen würde, gleich nachdem Hermine erfahren hatte das sie wieder Schwanger war.

'Sirius, ich verspreche dir, dass ich für den Sohn deines Freundes der beste Pate sein werde, den die Welt gesehen hat. Ich werde versuchen, der Pate zu sein, der du mir nie sein konntest', gab Harry sein Versprechen im Gedanken an seinen toten Paten ab.

oooooooo

Hermine sah wie Remus mit einem Tablett wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam auf dem ein Krug mit Kürbissaft und einige Gläser standen, ihre Tochter Elodia sprang vergnügt hinter ihm her. Remus stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und fing an die Gläser zu füllen.

„Remus was hältst du davon, wenn wir unseren Sohn Sirius nennen?" Hermine sah ihren Mann fragend an.

Harry drehte abrupt seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und Remus starrte sie an er vergaß darüber den Krug wieder aufzurichten, erst als das Glas überschwappte fing er sich wieder, er stellte den Krug ab und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

„Es würde dir nichts ausmachen? Bei Elodia, als ich vorschlug sie nach dir, Hermine zu nennten, sagtest du, dass jedes Kind seinen eigenen Namen verdient und wolltest davon nichts hören."

„Ja, aber das ist doch etwas anderes", Hermine sah ihren Mann liebevoll an.

Remus küsste seine Frau, strich über den Bauch seiner Frau und flüsterte lächelnd: „Sirius."

Harry stand auf und setzte sich auf die Lehne der Couch neben Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke Hermine", auch er strahlte Hermine an.

Hermine strich Harry durch sein verstruppeltes Haar. „Jetzt hast du wieder einen Sirius, um den du dir Sorgen machen kannst."

Hermine sah hinüber zu Serverus. Serverus verdrehte die Augen, griff sich ein Glas mit Kürbissaft und stürzte es hinunter, ihm blieb doch wirklich nichts erspart.

Als die Männer wieder jeder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, strich Hermine liebevoll über ihren Bauch. Ja, Sirius ist ein guter Name für ihren Sohn, warum ist sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

_Für Alle die es interessiert, was wirklich im Kerker von Malfoy Manor geschehen ist: _

**Ein Kerker der Lust**_ (Achtung: Slash, Lemon) _

Hand in Hand gingen Draco und Harry die Stufen zu Dracos Schlafzimmer hoch. Harry war erst seit heute wieder im Lande und sah nach dem ausgiebigen Nachtmahlessen wirklich müde aus.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, zog Draco Harry in eine innige Umarmung, er nah, ihm die Brille ab und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Die Augenoperation war die erste Bitte die Draco an Harry richtete und die Harry ihm erfüllte, trotzdem trug Harry die Brille, die jetzt allerdings nur mehr Fensterglas enthielt, weiter. Er sagte, dass dies sein Markenzeichen wäre, genauso wie die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Was wäre Harry Potter ohne Narbe und Brille.

Ihr letztes Treffen war schon fast ein Monat her und Draco hatte ihn furchtbar vermisst, auch wenn er sich noch so oft versuchte einzureden, dass alles nur rein körperlich ist.

Draco beendete den Kuss und flüsterte leise: „Bist du sehr müde?"

Harry lächelte schwach: „Gib mir fünf Minuten im Bad und ich bin zu neuen Schandtaten bereit, du könntest ja inzwischen das Bett ein bisschen vorwärmen", sein schwaches Lächeln hatte sich bei seinen letzten Worte in ein laszives Lächeln verwandelt. Er küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann trennte er sich von ihm und verschwand im Bad.

oooooooo

Kaum hatte er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, spürte er wie sich alles anfing zu bewegen, im ersten Moment dachte er es wäre ihm schwindelig geworden aber nein der Boden bewegte sich tatsächlich. Plötzlich wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz und er hatte das Gefühl zu fallen.

Harry landete auf seinen Knien, das Erste was er bemerkte, als er wieder zu sich kam, war das er sich in einem nur sehr schwach beleuchtetem Raum befand, das zweite waren Gitterstäbe.

Harry sprang auf, dass konnte doch unmöglich war sein, er drehte sich um die eigene Achse und schrie: „Draaaaaco".

Harry befand sich in einem Raum oder besser gesagt in einer Zelle in der nichts weiter stand als ein altes Feldbett und ein Eimer. Das konnte doch unmöglich einer von Dracos Scherzen sein, Draco scherzte nicht auf diese Art, jedenfalls hatte er bis jetzt noch nichts von solch abartigem Humor an ihm entdeckt. Nochmals rief er nach seinem blonden Liebhaber.

„Draaaaaaaaaaaaaacoooooooooooo".

oooooooo

Draco war dem Rat Harrys gefolgt, er hatte sich ausgezogen und war unter die Bettdecke geschlüpft um das Bett vorzuwärmen, obwohl er sicher war das, wenn Harry erst einmal bei ihm im Bett liegen würde, würde dem Schwarzhaarigen sicher nicht kalt werden. Es würden ihm wahrscheinlich einige Schauer über seinen Körper jagen aber diese wären sicher nicht wegen der Kälte.

Während Draco so dalag und darüber nachdachte was er mit Harry so alles anstellen würde, döste er plötzlich ein.

oooooooo

Als Draco wieder erwachte wusste er im ersten Moment nicht was los war, irgendetwas fehlte, etwas auf das er sich schon die ganze Zeit gefreut hatte, er sah neben sich aufs Bett, leer. Draco sah auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch, zwei Stunden waren vergangen seit Harry ins Bad gegangen war. Was trieb er nur so lange im Bad?

Draco stand auf und ging ins Bad um nach Harry zu sehen, er öffnete die Türe und fand es leer vor und dann stieg eine Ahnung siedend heiß in ihm hoch, Scheiße der Schutzzauber, er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, zog sich seinen Bademantel an und stürzte hinab zu den Kerkern.

oooooooo

Harry ging in der kleinen Zelle auf und ab. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, er saß jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden hier in dieser Zelle fest und er war schon fast heiser vom vielen nach Draco schreien. Oh, wenn er diese miese Kröte in die Finger bekommt. Viele Gedanken waren ihm durch den Kopf gegangen und die meisten davon waren sehr düstere. Konnte er sich so sehr in einem Menschen täuschen, war alles nur ein Schauspiel? Er wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte, er hätte heulen können.

Plötzlich ging die Türe zum Vorraum auf und herein stürmte ein komplett aufgelöster Draco. „Harry, es tut mir so Leid..."

„Kannst du mir sagen, was das zu bedeuten hat?" Fragte Harry kalt zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich habe vergessen die Schutzzauber aufzuheben."

„Draco", kam es jetzt noch gepresster aus Harry heraus.

„Harry bitte sei nicht böse, bitte verzeih mir", Draco hielt sich an den Gitterstäben fest und sah seinen Geliebten flehendlich an.

„Lass mich gefälligst sofort da heraus."

„Ja natürlich", Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Türe.

„Mich siehst du hier nicht mehr wieder", zischte Harry Draco im vorbeigehen zu.

„Harry bitte warte, es war doch nur ein Missverständnis", versuchte sich Draco zu rechtfertigen.

Harry drehte sich abrupt um. „Ein Missverständnis? Ein Missverständnis? Zwei Stunden lässt du mich in diesen miesen Kerker versauern und du nennst das ein Missverständnis?"

„Ich bin eingeschlafen", kam es kläglich leise von Draco.

„So, du bist also eingeschlafen", Harry sah mehr als sauer aus. „Leb wohl Draco", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte aus dem Kerker stürmen.

Langsam wurde Draco ungeduldig, wollte Harry denn nicht verstehe, er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen kurzen Spruch.

Auf einmal fand sich Harry mit den Händen nach oben an Ketten die von der Decke hingen gefesselt vor.

„Draco, was soll das jetzt wieder?" Harrys Stimme klang fast ängstlich.

„Glaubst du, du könntest mir so einfach entwischen?" Draco ging auf Harry zu und streichelte ihn über den Rücken. „Das eröffnet einen ja ganz neue Perspektiven", schmunzelte Draco.

„Draco, bitte."

„Was bitte, Harry? " Draco ging langsam um seinen Geliebten herum bis er ihn in die Augen sehen konnte.

Harry sah Draco in die Augen, was hatte dieser Bastard nur mit ihm vor.

Langsam lies Draco seine Hände über Harrys Brust gleiten und begann langsam die Knöpfe seinen Hemdes zu öffnen.

„Draco bitte, ich bin nicht in Stimmung für so etwas."

„Na, dann muss ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass du schnellstmöglich in Stimmung kommst", schnurrte Draco und bei jedem weiteren Knopf den er öffnete setzte er einen kleinen Kuss auf die nackte Haut von Harrys Brust, die Verspanntheit des Körpers den er liebkoste ignorierend.

Er lächelte als er hörte wie Harry die Luft ein sog als er bei seinen Bauchnabel angekommen war. Schnell öffnete er Harrys Hose und schob diese samt seinen Boxershorts bis zu seinen Knöcheln hinab, danach trat er einen Schritt zurück und besah sich sein Werk.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen aber er hatte noch nie etwas Erotischeres gesehen. Harry stand vor ihm, an Hände gefesselt und mit nichts an außer einem Hemd das geöffnet an ihn hing, die Hose die um seine Knöchel drapiert lag wirkte als zusätzliche Fußfessel. Harry wirkte so verletzlich, so hilflos, so ausgeliefert. Ja, er war ihm ausgeliefert, ihm und seiner Lust.

Draco legte jetzt ebenfalls seinen Bademantel ab und trat nackt wieder auf Harry zu, er lies seine Hände durch Harrys widerspenstiges Haar gleiten. Sanft fing er an ihn zu küssen.

Als er Harry aus der Zelle lies, sah er etwas in Harrys Augen, dass ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen hat und was ihm tief getroffen hatte. Er sah Angst, Angst und die Frage ob er sich nicht doch in ihm getäuscht hätte. Es schien fast so als hätte er erwartet, dass Draco mit einer Horde Todesser auftauchen würde. Er wollte dass Harry ihm vertraute, so wie er Harry vertraute. Er wollte ihm beweisen, das er sich bei ihm sicher fühlen konnte, das er sich bei ihm fallen lassen konnte, weil er, Draco, da war um ihm aufzufangen.

Harry hing nur da und lies die sanften Küsse über sich ergehen, er wusste noch immer nicht was er davon halten sollte.

Draco beendete die Küsse, sanft lies er seine Lippen von Harrys Mund zu seinem Ohr wandern, leise flüsterte er Harry zu: „Entspann dich, lass dich einfach gehen, vertrau mir."

„Dann mach mich los", wollte Harry zornig zischen aber just in diesem Moment versenkte Draco seine Lippen in seine Halsbeuge und lies seine Hände sanft an Harrys Seite auf und ab gleiten, alles Stellen von denen Draco wusste wie sensibel er auf Berührungen dieser Stellen reagierte, somit kamen diese Worte eher gestöhnt aus Harrys Mund und schienen Draco nur noch mehr anzustacheln.

Draco lies seine Lippen weiter wandern bis er bei seinen Brustwarzen angekommen war, sachte lies er seine Zunge darüber gleiten, saugte sanft daran und als sie sich verhärteten und aufrichteten, biss er leicht hinein. Er lächelte als er ein leises gepresstes Stöhnen von Harry hörte.

Draco sank auf seine Knie und lies seine Lippen weiter nach unten wandern bis er bei seinem Bauchnabel angekommen war, dem er wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Währendessen lies er seine Hände auf Harrys Rückseite gleiten, wo er leichte Kreise auf seinem Kreuz zog, bevor er seine Hände tiefer auf Harrys Po legte.

Draco konnte auf seiner Brust die Hitze spüren, die Harrys harte Männlichkeit ausstrahlte, er zwang seine Finger zwischen Harrys Poritze und streichelte sanft über seinen Anus.

Harry Knie wurden weich, er schloss die Augen, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte laut auf, als er spürte wie Dracos Finger begannen seinen Muskelring zu massieren.

Draco schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an Harrys Bauch, er versuchte bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben, aber Harrys Stöhnen und seine steifer Penis der sich aufgerichtet hatte und dessen feuchte Spitze nun unentwegt gegen Dracos Brustbein stupste, machte es ihm nicht leicht.

Die feuchte Spur die Harrys Penis auf seiner Haut zog schien sich in Dracos innerstes zu brennen. Er wollte ihm schmecken, musste ihm schmecken. Er schloss seine Hand fest um die Wurzel von Harrys Penis und begann mit seiner Zunge leicht über seine Spitze zu lecken.

Harry Gehirn war total vernebelt, er registrierte kaum mehr die Ketten um seine Handgelenke, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sollte er seine Hüften nach hinten drücken um sich selber auf Dracos Finger aufzuspießen oder sollte er nach vorne stoßen um Dracos Zunge und seinen Lippen näher zu kommen. Alles war vergessen, es war nicht mehr wichtig, dass er auf Draco sauer war, weil er ihn zwei Stunden in dieser Zelle hatte versauern lassen, es war nicht mehr wichtig, dass er an Ketten hing und Draco ausgeliefert war, es war nicht mehr wichtig , dass sie sich in einem schmutzigen Kerker befanden, aber was wichtig war, war das Draco weitermachte egal mit was, nur weiter.

Draco umkreiste mit seiner Zunge Harrys Eichel, genauso wie Dracos Finger Harrys Anus und als er seine Lippen um Harrys Penis schloss und ihn langsam in sich hinein gleiten lies, durchbrach er mit seinen Fingern Harrys Muskelring und drang langsam bis zum Anschlag in ihn ein.

Harry stöhnte so laut das es Draco ganz anders wurde, er tastete mit seinen Fingern in Harrys inneren, bis er das was er suchte gefunden hatte, diese kleine geschmeidige Wahlnussgroße Drüse.

Als Draco mit seinen Fingern anfing Harrys Prostata zu stimulieren, schrie Harry auf vor Lust und in diesem Moment fing Draco an mit solcher Intensität an seinen Penis zu saugen, dass Harry nur mehr Sterne vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sah, er glaubte er würde sein Bewusstsein verlieren, er lies sich in seine Ketten fallen und flehte um Erlösung.

Dracos Körper durchzog ein Schauer als Harry mit einem lauten Aufschrei zu seinem Orgasmus kam, er kam mit so einer Vehemenz wie Draco es bei Harry noch nie erlebt hatte.

Schlaff und vollkommen erledigt hing Harry in seinen Ketten. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab vom Boden auf, erhob sich und erlöste Harry von seinen Fesseln doch Harrys Beine waren so weich, dass sie ihn nicht tragen wollten und er in sich zusammen gesunken wäre, wenn Draco ihn nicht gehalten hätte.

Fest presste Draco seinen schwer atmenden Liebhaber an sich, er sprach einen kleinen Zauber, der den Schutzzauber der das appa- und disapparieren in Malfoy Manor unterband, aufhob, schloss die Augen und apparierte mit Harry direkt in sein Schlafzimmer.

Draco lies sich mit Harry auf sein Bett fallen, er zog die Decke über ihrer beiden Körper, küsste und streichelte ihn sanft, solange bis Harry eingeschlafen war.

Draco lächelte, er wusste, dass man mit Sex nicht alle Probleme lösen konnte, aber er hoffte, dass er morgen mit Harry nochmals über alles reden konnte und nochmals Versöhnung feiern konnte.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

_Für Alle die es interessiert, was aus Ron geworden ist: _

**Was wurde aus Ron?**

„Liebling kannst du mir einmal helfen kommen?" Parvati stand auf einer Leiter und versuchte an das oberste Regal in der Küche zu gelangen, ihr deutlich geschwollener Bauch zeigte deutlich, dass es nicht mehr lange bis zur Geburt ihres Kindes war.

Ron kam in die Küche und er erschrak, im tadelnden Ton sagte er zu seiner Frau: „Schatz du sollst doch nicht mehr auf der Leiter herum turnen. Warum hast du mich nicht schon früher gerufen?"

Parvati stöhnte genervt. "Gott wie ich diesen Zustand jedes Mal hasse, ich komme mir vor wie ein aufgeblasener Wahl und ich verstehe nicht warum ich jedes Mal, ab dem achtem Schwangerschaftsmonat meine Maggie verliere, andere Frauen haben dieses Problem nicht."

„Pav du weißt doch, meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass dies ganz normal ist und es sind doch nur mehr ein paar Wochen", versuchte Ron seine Frau zu trösten doch irgendwie schien sie dies plötzlich aufzuregen.

„Nur mehr ein paar Wochen, ein paar Wochen, Ronald Weasley du hast keine Ahnung", schrie sie ihn aufgebracht an. „Du bist ja kein gestrandeter Wahl, du kommst dir ja nicht vor als hättest du einen Marathon gelaufen wenn du die Treppen zum Schlafzimmer hochsteigst, du kannst dich ja bücken um deine Schuhe zubinden, ich weis gar nicht mehr wann ich meine Füße im stehen das letzte mal gesehen habe obwohl sie so geschwollen sind als wären es Luftballons. Du, du...", und dann fingen die Tränen an zu laufen.

Ron hob seine Frau von der Leiter und nahm sie in eine feste Umarmung, die Reaktion seiner Frau war für ihn nichts Neues mehr, schließlich war dies nicht ihre erste Schwangerschaft, in ein paar Wochen würde Parvati ihn zum sechstenmal zum Vater machen.

Ja, er Ronald Weasley war der Einzige der Weasley-Kinder der in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern getreten ist und eine Großfamilie gegründet hat.

Er liebte seine Frau aus ganzem Herzen, es war nicht so eine verzweifelte liebe wie die eines Teenagers, nein, es war viel, viel mehr. Ihre Liebe war tief und innig, gewachsen durch die Jahre die sie bereits zusammen waren, durch Erlebnisse die sie miteinander teilten, Sorgen und Freude. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und konnte sich nicht vorstellen sein Leben mit irgendjemanden anderen zu teilen.

Er küsste seine Frau liebevoll auf die Schläfe. „So, du setzt dich jetzt auf die Couch legst die Füße hoch und ich koche das Nachtmahlessen." Er führte seine Frau ins Wohnzimmer, welches wie ein Schlachtfeld aussah, überall lag Spielzeug herum.

„Alex, Vivien, Patty, Bobby, kommt sofort her und räumt euer Spielzeug weg." Rief Ron streng durchs Haus, er beugte sich hinab und hob seinen zweijährigen Sohn auf, der inmitten des Chaos saß.

Alarmiert durch den ungewohnt strengen Ton ihres Vaters, tauchten vier Rotschöpfe auf. „Warum soll ich das aufräumen, ich hab es ja auch nicht herausgeräumt", protestierte der elfjährige Alex, Rons ältester Sohn.

„Gut, dann kümmerst du dich um Chris und ihr anderen räumt hier auf", mit diesen Worten drückte er seinem Ältesten, seinen jüngsten in den Arm. „Und seid dabei bitte leise, eure Mutter braucht ein bisschen Ruhe."

Er drehte sich um und ging in die Küche um das Nachtmahlessen für die Rasselbande zuzubereiten.

Sein Ältester war nun elf Jahre, er würde dieses Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen, genau wie Hermines Sohn. Er hatte zwar keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr aber durch seine Mutter, seine Schwester und seine Brüder war er bestens am Laufenden. Er fragte sich ob sein und Hermines Sohn wohl Freunde werden würden.

Ron hatte seine bösen Worte zu Hermine von damals schon oft bereut und wünschte sich er könnte es ungeschehen machen. Wie die Vergangenheit gezeigt hat, hat Lupin nicht mit Hermine gespielt, so wie er es damals prophezeit hat, sondern sie waren sehr glücklich und wenn er seiner Mutter und seinen Geschwister glauben durfte, trug Lupin Hermine auf Händen und war bemüht ihr alle Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Er wollte sich schon lange mit ihr versöhnen, war aber immer zu ängstlich um den ersten Schritt zu machen. Am Anfang versuchten noch Harry, Ginny und seine Mutter eine Versöhnung einzuleiten, da war er aber noch viel zu verletzt, trug dem Wehrwolf noch zuviel nach und irgendwann hatten es dann alle aufgegeben sie zu versöhnen.

Und als Parvati und er heirateten und sie ihr erstes Kind erwarteten und er bereit zur Versöhnung war, da wusste er nicht wie er es anfangen sollte und ehe er es sich versah, waren auf einmal sechzehn Jahre vergangen. Vielleicht, wenn ihre Kinder sich befreunden würden, vielleicht würden er und Hermine dann irgendwie wieder einen Weg zueinander finden, hoffte er.

ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo

**Iarethirwen:** Vielen Dank für deine Review, du warst meine treueste Reviewerin. Ich habe gerade deine Story Malfoy Attraction entdeckt, ich habe mir jetzt alle neun Kapitel ausgedruckt und werde sie heute noch lesen und werde dir dann morgen ein Review schreiben.

**McAbe:** Ich wollte dir auch noch einen kleinen Absatz schreiben über die Auswirkungen des Rituals aber leider ist mir Nichts gescheites eingefallen. Na ja, vielleicht hat dir auch eine der anderen Kurzstorys dazu gefallen.

**Nordica:** Zufrieden mit mir und den Dingen die in Malfoy Manor abgegangen sind?

**Bone:** Ich hoffe ich konnte deine Neugierde befriedigen.

Weiters möchte ich mich auch bei **wolverine, kiwi, Moony, moin, sternchen, Steffi, Ranko, caro, sylvia **und** Kasseopeia **bedanken. Ich hoffe auch euch haben die Kurzen Zusatzkapitelchen gefallen.

So, das war es jetzt aber wirklich, ich hoffe ihr werdet auch meine neue Story: Mrs. Hermine Snape, lesen und mir mitteilen wie ihr sie findet.

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Anny An


End file.
